Sacrifices
by The Great Author-chan
Summary: There are times in life when we must make certain sacrifices. I am Namikaze Naruto and this is the story of my sacrifices. Naruto is a member of the Akatsuki. Pairing is [Naruto femItachi(Izumi)]
1. Chapter 1- I am a Sacrifice

Chapter 1-Prologue

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic. In this story, Naruto is the Kyuubi jinchúriki's older brother. This is not a hate fic. [The pairing is Naruto Namikaze×Izumi Uchiha(fem Itachi)]. In this chapter Naruto is 8 years old. Izumi is 7years and 11 months old. Minato & Kushina are 28 years old. Contains fair amount of OC'ness but not too much, So please bare with me. I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **[Warning: Fairly long chapter]**

 **[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters of this fic except the oc's. The characters of this fic belongs to Masashi Kishimoto]**

"normal talk"

' _thoughts'_

" _ **jutsu"**_

" **demon speech"**

* * *

Chapter 1- I am a Sacrifice

Namikaze Naruto is the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze & the Red Hot Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto was a once in a million years prodigy. Because of being the Yondaime Hokage's son and his immense potential, Naruto's training began when he was just 3 years old. He joined the academy at 4 years old.

Naruto's academy years were very hard because of his age and because of the harassment he received from the older boys because of their jealousy towards him. But he always ignored them and turned the other ear because he was not interested to get into needless fights. His only friends in the academy were Izumi Uchiha who was the Uchiha clan head Fugaku Uchiha's & his mother's best friend Mikoto Uchiha's daughter, Hana Inazuka who was the Inazuka clan head's daughter, Yugao Uzuki and Hayate Gekko.

Yugao and Hayate were older than him like the rest of his class except Izumi, they were 12 years old[now the both are 15, almost 16] and were graduating the next year. Izumi Uchiha, like him was a prodigy. They were best of friends and of the same age and had known each other since very little because Naruto was a welcome guest at the Uchiha clan head's home because of Kushina's friendship with Mikoto and Fugaku was not displeased with Naruto coming to his home because he was very intrigued about the blonde boy and also because he was a little scared that his wife will make him sleep on the couch if he tell the boy to not visit. Izumi was a shy girl who did not speak to people very much. The only person she openly spoke to was Naruto to whom she had a very huge crush. Naruto despite his age of 8 was very cute bordering handsome and had a number of fan girls much to Izumi's annoyance, although he always ignored them but still was very polite towards them.

Naruto was a very respectful, intelligent, calm and soft spoken boy. Although he was a little distant with his parents and Izumi, he loved his parents dearly who adored him and cared for Izumi despite his obvious obliviousness towards her feelings. Naruto was a pacifist and hoped that one day peace could be achieved in the world because of the horrors and countless unnecessary bloodshed he had seen in the third shinobi world war. Izumi was also a pacifist and believed in his dream that peace could be achieved one day.

Naruto was trained personally by his father in Ninjutsu and chakra control, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu's by his mother and Taijutsu and some Ninjutsu by Jiraiya of the Sannin who was his godfather. Naruto was very respectful towards Jiraiya because he knew that underneath the perverted facade lies a very skilled and dangerous shinobi who had the same desire for peace like him. He was very close to the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen who thought of him as an grandchild.

Naruto was also very close with the female member of the Denetsu no Sannin, Tsunade Senju who was his godmother. Despite her resentment towards Konoha for taking away her loved ones, Tsunade was very close to Kushina who she thought of as a little sister because of them both being Uzumaki although in Tsunade's case part Uzumaki on her grandmothers side. Although she stayed away from Konoha, Tsunade accepted Kushina's request to be Naruto's godmother and felt an instant attachment to him and saw him as a nephew. Shizune, the apprentice of Tsunade also was close to Naruto and saw him as a little brother. Naruto often went to visit them with Kushina because despite their adoration of Naruto, Tsunade still could not forget about the losses she suffered in konoha and chose to stay away from the village.

Naruto was also close to Kakashi who was his father's student and also Kakashi's friends; Kurenai Yuuhi a genjutsu specialist, Asuma Sarutobi the Sandaime's son, Maito Guy a taijutsu specialist and Anko Mitarashi the former apprentice of the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. They all thought of him as an younger brother.

Naruto with intense training became a Genin at 5 years and 7 months old, Chunin at 6 and 1/2 years and got inducted into the special ANBU team Ro under the command of captain Kakashi Hatake at 7 years and 5 months old, making history and reputation throughout the elemental nations as the Yondaime's son and also as the youngest ANBU member. He is an A-rank bordering B-rank ninja in the bingo books.

Naruto mastered the rasengan in one week as a genin. He is also very talented in ninjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu and is an overall very strong ninja even being only 8 years old. Naruto was forced to grow up and be strong fast because of the constant assassinations attempts on his life since he was born from Iwa nins due to him being the Yondaime's son. Naruto has slight knowledge of the Hiraishin no jutsu of his fathers but still he has not gotten full control of it and gets tired really fast when using it because of his unfamiliarity with the jutsu opposed to his father who had been using it for years. When he uses it constantly his chakra gets drained and get mentally exhausted, but that is not the case with his father because he was already familiar with the jutsu to only use a very low amount of chakra and to shrug of the mental exhaustion experienced when using it.

Naruto had gained a fierce reputation as an ANBU and has done 17 D-ranks & 4 C-ranks as a genin; 34 C-ranks, 30 B-ranks & 3 A-ranks as a chunin; 11 B-ranks, 29 A-ranks & 6 S-ranks as an ANBU. Naruto is well respected and is adored by his village. All in all he was living a happy life until the fateful day i.e. October,10.

* * *

 **[October 10, Evening]**

Naruto was uncharacteristically ecstatic today. The normally quite and impassive boy had an cheerful energy today that even his ANBU team mates were looking at him curiously. The reason for the blond boy's happiness is because today was the day his baby sister is going to be born. His parents had been trying for another baby 4 years since his birth. He had always wanted a sibling and he had promised himself that he will love his little sister with all his heart and would teach her everything he knows. But despite all this, he had a tinge of worry in him. The reason was because his mother was the Kyuubi's jinchúriki and the seal will weaken during childbirth. So due to the Sandaime's instructions, the birthing of his sister was to be done in a secret chamber in the outskirts of Konoha, the very same place that his mother gave birth to him years ago, so that the malicious chakra of the Kyuubi will be unable to be detected by the villagers who do not know that his mother is the Kyuubi's jinchúriki. The knowledge of the sealing place is only known to a select few people including him. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not sense that his entire team was looking at him in confusion.

"Maa, Maa, Naruto, what's the reason that got you all thoughtful?" Kakashi-taichou asked him.

It was then that he snapped back from his daydreaming. Adopting his best poker face so that they would not be able to see his embarrassment of being caught off guard, he replied," Its nothing Kakashi-taichou!".

"Oh c'mon Naruto, stop being so damn frigid and spill it out already... And didn't I tell you to call me Kakashi-nii?!" Kakashi asked him with fake hurt in his tone.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun your always so stoic! Relax will yah? Our missions already done... and also who is the lucky girl that you are thinking about?" Kira Netsuo, one of the two female team members of his, asked teasingly.

Naruto held back a sigh at her questioning. His team members always does these things to tease him. Maintaining his passive face, he replied, "I told you Kakashi-taichou, its nothing and Kira-senpai, even if the mission is over we should not slack off and also I am not old enough to be interested in girls!" _'Hopefully that will be enough talk.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto's team sighed, ' _The boy's gotta know when to relax, really he is the polar opposite of Kushina-sama. I hope at least sensei's daughter is somewhat lively.'_ Kakashi thought exasperatedly.

"Okay , okay Naruto you win... Now team, go home and get rest and I'll go give the mission report to Hokage-sama's office." Kakashi told his team and took off towards the Hokage tower.

' _Isn't it now the time that Sandaime-sama's wife told Kaa-san and Otou-san to go to the chamber?! Maybe if I hurry I can see them off.'_ Naruto thought in uncharacteristic excitement.

He told farewells and left his team to go to his home. His house was a little distance away from the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto quickly reached his home and saw his mother being led through the streets by the Sandaime's wife, Biwako Sarutobi.

"Come Kushina, we cant afford to be late!" she told his mother.

His mother let out a nervous chuckle and replied, "Oh, Ok!". He sighed at hearing his mothers response, his dear mother was sometimes a bit of a scatter brain.

He quickly reached them and bowed slightly in front of the Sandaime's wife, "Biwako-sama, Kaa-san, I see that you are already heading towards the chamber?!" he asked in a quiet voice so that the surrounding people would not hear them talking about the secret chamber.

"Ah, Naruto-kun its good to see you..." she greeted back with a smile. "... And yes, your mother and I am heading towards there. I've been hearing plenty of impressive mission details about you from Sandaime-sama my dear. The will of fire burns brightly in you! You will become a fine Hokage one day!" the Sandaime's wife complimented the blond.

"I am thankful of your generous praise Biwako-sama. But they were a team effort, I am just a piece of the puzzle!" Naruto replied humbly, not one for fame. He then turned towards his mother and said," I am sorry for being late Kaa-san the mission was a bit difficult. If you want I'll accompany you towards the village gates."

His mother giggled at his polite and gentleman attitude and said, "Oh, its okay Naruto-chan, its not your fault, and what's with the 'If you want to accompany me', you know that if you hadn't joined me I would had spanked you till you come!" She giggled again when she saw his embarrassed blush. _'Hehehehe, still works'_ she patted herself on her back mentally, knowing that she was the only one who could get a reaction like this out her normally stoic child.

Biwako sighed at the antics of the mother-son duo. "Come Kushina, Naruto-kun we must go!" she stated exasperatedly. Naruto and Kushina quickly followed after her.

After a short time of walking, they met his mother's best friend Mikoto Uchiha who was standing in the streets holding her new-born son.

"Ahhhh, its a girl?!" Kushina squealed with excitement.

"No, he is a boy!" she giggled and replied.

"Oh what a little cutie, hey there handsome..." the flamboyant redhead gushed. "C'mon Naruto-chan, come meet Izumi-chan's little brother." she beckoned for him to join her.

Naruto and Biwako went towards them and he slightly bowed to Mikoto and said, "Greetings Mikoto-sama, I hope you have been well?!... I had heard from Izumi that you had a daughter but I was a little busy with my duties to come visit you. Gomen!"

Mikoto smiled and replied, "Ah Naruto-kun, still as handsome as ever I see!... And its okay, Izumi-chan told me that you have been busy." she then adopted a playful frown on her face and asked, "... and how many times have I told you not to call me Mikoto-sama and to call me Oba-chan?!"

"Including this? 178, Mikoto-sama." he replied blankly, making them all facepalm at his statement.

"Naruto-kun!"

"179."

Mikoto sighed in defeat.

"Well, lets agree to disagree!" she sighed tiredly. "So have you seen Izumi-chan yet?... she got promoted to chunin today. I think she has been waiting for you at the training grounds to tell you the news." she reminded him.

Naruto facepalmed mentally, _'How could I have forgotten that. I should go there before her patience runs down and she hunts me down'_ he thought with slight panic. "Oh Gomen , I must have forgotten." he replied, looking a bit sheepish.

His mother pouted and scolded him, " How could you have forgotten it Naruto-chan? The poor dear will be heartbroken if you didn't show up!... Now be a good boy and go congratulate the dear."

Naruto frowned and replied, "But... Kaa-san?"

"No buts young man! You will go there, now!... You can see me and the baby when we get back. Your dad has already went ahead to do the preparations." she reprimanded him.

Naruto gave a tired sigh and relented, there was no denying her when she was like this. Giving a nod he said, "Ok, Ok, Ill go now, but take care." Giving a short bow to Mikoto and Biwako, he said "Sayonara Biwako-sama, Mikoto-sama, I must go now!" with that he teleported away to the training grounds, missing the pout Mikoto had thrown his way for not calling her Oba-chan again. After saying goodbyes to Mikoto, Kushina and Biwako continued towards the village gate.

* * *

 **[Training ground 7]**

Naruto reached his old team training ground via Shunshin and found Izumi sitting on a log with her arms crossed and with a very pissed off expression on her face.

He chuckled nervously knowing that he had clearly ticked her off. Izumi Uchiha was one that is not to be trifled with. She was a very skilled kunoichi and was a prodigy genius like him. She had become a genin at 7 and now have become a chunin at nearly 8 years old, a record that was only bested by him [although Kakashi had a better record because he became a genin at 5, chunin at 6 and jounin at 10, but Naruto held the record for youngest ANBU because he became one close to 8 while Kakashi was one at 13]. She had activated her Sharingan at merely 5 years old, the youngest to ever do so.

Gathering his composure quickly, he greeted her with a nervous smile, "Konbanwa Izumi, did you arrive early?"

Frowning, she schooled her face to her trademark Uchiha stoic face and replied, " I had not come early Naruto-kun, it is you who had come late!"

Biting his lip, he tried to diffuse the situation, "Gomensai Izumi, I was very busy with work. I came as soon as I got free."

Still keeping her ice cold facade, she asked him in a mocking tone, "Oh, I was not aware that your work was more important than congratulating me, Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto held back a wince at her reply. It was clear that she was really unhappy with him. He let out a loud sigh that was very uncharacteristic of him because of his reputation of rarely showing any emotions in front of others. Izumi and his mother were the only people that could get a reaction like that out of him and they both knew this and tended to capitulate on it most of the times.

He reached over to her sitting form and gently grasped her shoulders, not noticing her yelp and faint blush and said pleadingly, "Okay I'm sorry, I was a little out of it today. There was a lot of things in my mind and I was a little excited about my little sister being born... Ill make it upto you somehow! Will you please forgive me?"

Izumi was now heavily blushing at the slightly intimate posture that they were in. Naruto was the only one who could get her to be so shy and reduce her to a blushing wreck. She had always had strong feelings for him. They had known each other from a very small age. At first she had only seen him as a brother. But after spending the academy with him her feelings had started to grow. At first she didn't think much of it, but after a while she had confirmed it after her rather possessive nature towards him. She had always been very annoyed when Naruto was followed around by his fangirls. She always thought what the hell was wrong with those girls to drool after someone 4 or 5 years younger than them. She would admit it that he was very cute dare say handsome for someone his age but she had always liked him for his good natured heart and his strong desire for peace, not his looks. The fangirls only got worse when he became an ANBU to the degree that she had to held herself back so as to not outright attack them.

Mentally composing herself, she told him, "Hmm, its okay Naruto-kun, I understand your concerns for your little sister. I was also like that during my little Sasuke-chans birth. But you owe one me for letting this go!"

Nodding in agreement, he let go of her shoulders much to her inward disappointment.

"So that's what his name is! I had seen him on my way here with your mother. He is a really beautiful child, he is so much like you in that respect!" he commented.

Izumi once again blushed at his indirect compliment of her. She knew that he had only called her beautiful in innocence, but she could not help the feeling of butterflies flying in her stomach.

Not noticing her obvious daydreaming he continued, "Anyway gozaimasu. I knew you would reach chunin easily. Here I have a gift for you." he reached for his ANBU pants and took out a case. He took her hand in his and placed the box on them. He was amused by her stupefied expression and let out a small chuckle.

Izumi was snapped out her thoughts by the grasping of her hands gently. She looked at the object in her hands and noticed a small case with beautiful designs adorning it. She was snapped out of her trance by a small chuckle and looked up.

Naruto still amused by her expression, asked her in a slight teasing voice, "Did you honestly thought that I would not give you a gift?... Now come on, hurry up and open it."

She once again blushed at his teasing voice and pouted cutely. She slowly opened the box and found a set of Hiraishin kunai's that Naruto uses furthered designed by little gems. All in all they were beautiful. Putting them away in her pants, she flashed him a bright smile and thanked him.

He waved off her thanks and replied, "Its nothing really! I had them slightly embroidered but other than that no biggie!... Now, if you ever get into trouble or need my presence, channel chakra into it and throw them at a nearby spot and I'll Hiraishin there. But only use it on very urgent occasions because it can be very taxing if I travel long distances but I am comfortable using it at short distances and close combat."

Izumi nodded and replied, "Okay Naruto-kun , Ill keep it in mind." She then got a thoughtful expression and asked, "Isn't your mother's delivery today?" She knew that Naruto's mother was a jinchúriki and that she was giving birth at a secret location, although she did not know where. She knew these facts but the rest didn't because he had told her of it.

"Yes, Kaa-san has already went there with Biwako-sama..." he answered with nod. "... I hope she is well, Oto-san has also gone their prior to them." he added in a quiet and unsure voice.

Izumi frowned not liking his obvious distress and tried to sooth him by telling, "It will be fine, Kushina-sama is a strong women and nobody can catch Hokage-sama unaware... Now forget about it and relax."

Naruto nodded with uncertainty but did not reply. He sat on the log next to her and the rest of the time was spent in comfortable silence.

* * *

 **[Several hours later]**

The sky had started to darken and there was an ominous feeling that was beginning to creep into the surrounding air.

Naruto have been having a grave feeling of danger in the atmosphere. He could not identify what it was troubling him but he felt that something bad was about to happen.

He looked towards Izumi and noticed that the girl's eyes were closed but could tell that she was well aware of her surroundings.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard and Izumi's eyes snapped open. Malicious chakra hit them at full force, making even the normally composed duo panic. He knew that it was the Kyuubi's chakra and identified the spot it came from to be a little away from the secret chamber. His excellent sensory skills helping him locate the origin of the chakra with ease.

Composing himself just for Izumi's sake who looked mortified and knew that if he also showed his panic outwardly it will just increase her distress, he said calmly, "Izumi I'm going to the place where I felt that chakra. It seems something is wrong with the Kyuubi's seal. I need you to hurry up and go home!"

Despite her sense of dread, Izumi stubbornly refused, "No, I am not going to leave you to fight alone. I am coming with you!"

Naruto gave her an intense glare which made her recoil and ordered in a harsh tone, "I am not asking you! I cannot fight properly if I am concerned about you... GO HOME NOW!" he shouted at the end.

Noticing her hurt expression his eyes softened. "Izumi, listen to me. I am as worried as you! But I am not alone ,my dad is also there. Please go home."

Izumi frowned but nodded reluctantly, taking his hands in hers and holding them together, she replied in a soft voice, "Okay, Ill go home. But remember, you owe me twice now and please stay safe, I don't know what I'll do if you d-di..." she could not dare complete that sentence.

Naruto chuckled softly. He was well aware of the girls feelings towards him although he acted as though he was completely oblivious towards them. He didn't return her obvious feelings because he thought that he didn't deserve her and that she deserved better than him. Due to his very mature nature he knew that her infatuation will be gone after a few years. Relationships and all will only hinder both their potential and may effect their end goal of attaining peace.

Leaning towards her so that their faces were just a few centimetres apart which made her breath quicken, he whispered, "I will! You too stay safe, Izumi-chan!" Saying that he leaned further and gave a kiss to her cheek and then Hiraishined away, leaving a tomato red faced girl holding her cheek with a dazed look on her face.

* * *

 **[A little distance away from the chamber]**

Naruto was dashing through the tree branches at full speed. He was a little winded from Hiraishining such a large distance. He had earlier placed a seal close to the place he felt the malicious chakra. He was now certain that he was close to the place. His astute mind was calculating all the possibilities that may have happened. How could the seal be broken? His father was the best seal master currently in konoha followed by Jiraiya-sensei and him! Most of all he was concerned about his mother and little sister.

Naruto got past the forest to a clearing with a shrine made of rocks. He was horrified seeing his mother attached to the rocks by the seals running throughout her body. The Kyuubi's chakra was slowly escaping from his mother. He stepped closer and his keen senses alerted him of several kunai's thrown towards him. He dodged them and narrowed his eyes on his assailant. He saw a masked man wearing a dark cloak standing close to the ritual place.

"Who are you and what do you want with my mother?" he asked calmly, but inwardly he was anything but calm. He wanted to rip the man that dared hurt his mother to pieces.

"Well, Well, Well; if it isn't the son of the Kiroi Senko, come to rescue your mother?" the masked man commented chuckling.

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking what to do. _'Where the heck is dad? He should be with them and where are the ANBU that were assigned to guard the place? I cant wait any longer, the more time it goes the more the kyuubi escape. I must try to defeat him and reseal the seal before the kyuubi escapes completely! DAMMIT father, where the hell are you?'_ he thought frowning, his mind racing through hundreds of possible outcomes.

"Whoever you are, I will not ask again!... Who are you? Where is my little sister and what do you intent to do with my mother?" he asked scowling.

"Who I am does not concern you Naruto-kun, what I want is peace in this wretched world! Where is your sister?... I don't know, your wretched father Hiraishined her away, and what I want to do with your mother, I plan to release the Kyuubi and control it to destroy your damned village!" the masked man explained.

He then heard a scream from his mother and saw that the Kyuubi was almost out of its seal. Not willing to waste anymore time with meaningless talk, he unsealed his tanto and rushed towards the man.

The masked man smirked behind his mask when he saw Naruto rushing towards him. He had heard of the boy's fierce reputation and to tell that he was impressed was an understatement. He had observed the boy through black Zetsu to see if he had the potential to join the group he will create soon in the future. From Zetsu's observations the boy was a never before seen prodigy, who if given time could come close to match even his masters strength. The boy is in the ANBU at just 8 years old for Kami's sake! But what truly caught his attention was the boy's intense desire for peace which was shared by his friend Izumi Uchiha. He was certain that he would try to get the girl to join his cause in the future but if he could make the boy see his vision of peace and join him, then his goal of attaining true peace was sure to be 100% reachable. Even if he was going to kill the boy's mother & father and destroy the entire village, he was certain that Naruto will see his reason and realise that one must make certain sacrifices to achieve true peace.

' _But first I must test his skills myself. Then I will decide if I should offer him the chance.'_ The masked man thought, getting into a battle stance.

Running quickly Naruto performed a series of handseals ending with monkey and shouted, _ **"Futon: Kamisori Kaze (Wind Style: Razor winds)"**_ _._ He then expelled high speed razor sharp wind at the masked man.

The man dodged the jutsu with skilled precision. Not giving the man time to adjust, Naruto quickly reached him and started swiping at the man with his tanto with great mastery of the sword. But the man seemed to be predicting his strikes. He narrowed his eyes at the mans mask and was shocked to see one crimson eye shining through the hole. With that he jumped back to maintain a distance from the man.

Naruto now thoroughly analysed the situation. Clearly the man was an Uchiha or had got the sharingan in a transplant like Kakashi. Knowing that he had to up his ante and that he had very few time until the Kyuubi is released, Naruto brought out his ace jutsu. He took out a Hiraishin kunai from his pouch and held it in his left hand and the tanto in his right.

' _It seems that I would have to catch him off guard to have a chance to connect!'_ he thought, tightening his grip on the Hiraishin kunai.

Once again he charged towards the man and midway through, he threw the tri pronged kunai at the man's head, who dodged the kunai, but in an instant Naruto teleported towards the kunai and stabbed his tanto through the man's heart.

' _Its over!'_ naruto thought tiredly, but was soon shocked to see no blood coming from him and that his tanto had passed through the man without even scratching him.

Using the blonde's shock to his advantage, the man phased through the tanto, grabbed it and threw it towards the boy. Naruto was barely able to dodge his own tanto at the last second, but it had cut his shoulder which was now bleeding.

"Brilliant Naruto-kun, you truly live upto your reputation, maybe even beyond that... Just 8 years old and already so strong to give me of all people a run for my money! If you are this strong now, I pity the unfortunate soul that is your enemy in the future... Now let us be civilised and talk about this. I have a proposition for you. I wish for you to join me in my quest for true peace." the masked man offered.

Naruto winced at the pain on his right shoulder and applied pressure with his left hand to stop the bleeding. Hearing the man's words, Naruto scowled and replied, "You quest for peace and all you are doing now is destruction! How can you preach peace when you are killing innocent people?"

Hearing the blonde's words the man chuckled and said, "The people of this village are everything but innocent, Naruto-kun! Some of the monstrosities that certain people of this village has done will leave you with a sour mouth... There are only certain people like you and I that are destined to bring a change to this world. I assure you that the peace I offer is not based on pure destruction... Now I think you should try considering my offer!"

Seeing that the Kyuubi is only minutes away from escaping, Naruto replied determinedly, "You seriously think that I would join you after what you did to my mother and sister. However, your proposition of true peace is really enticing and I would have had considered it if the situation had not come to this... But I must refuse because I will protect my family at all cost!"

Frowning that the blonde did not accept his offer but somewhat satisfied that he had said that he would had considered his offer, the masked man said, "For the greater good, some sacrifices must be made Naruto-kun and we both know it!... I am disappointed that you did not accept my offer, but I know that you will come to see the way to true peace and join me eventually. But now we are at crossroads and I will not allow you to interfere with my goal!" with that said his lone sharingan flared to life.

Growling Naruto replied, "My mother was sacrificed once to become the Kyuubi's host, but I would not let her life be sacrificed again... Yes, we are indeed at crossroads and only one of us will cross the road and that would not be you, because I will rather die than let you harm her!" with that said he charged again towards the man forming a rasengan in his right hand.

He quickly reached the man and pushed the rasengan into him only for it to phase right through him. He had already figured out the mans technique and knew that he cannot attack back when in his phased condition. He took the pronged kunai in his left hand knowing that he could only do a few more Hiraishin before his mind could not keep up with him.

He cursed himself for not mastering the Hiraishin to minimise the chakra and mental exhaustion. He silently vowed to rectify that problem in the future.

Aware of the fact the Kyuubi is only seconds away from release, the man needed to take care of the blond who had been hiraishining left and right to attempt a strike at him, immediately.

Heavily panting, Naruto knew his mind would only be willing before he lose consciousness to perform one or two more Hiraishin. _'I must end this now! I hope this works.'_ he thought. Running, he threw the kunai in front of the man and hiraishined there, charging a rasengan.

The man phased through the blondes rasengan and threw a hand to jab at the back of the boy's head to render him unconscious.

Knowing that victory was his, he told the blonde, "Got you now, Naruto-kun!" But suddenly the blond teleported to the back of the man because he had thrown an Hiraishin kunai there before the attack. _'How?'_ the man thought. "No, Got you!" the blonde countered as he brought the rasengan to the man's back. But before he could connect it to the man, with a loud roar the Kyuubi finally escaped the seal and jumped down to touch the ground. The vibrations threw him off course and he only got to brush the rasengan against the mans arm.

' _That was a close one! The boy is really something, although I had been going easy on him, if it hadn't been for the Kyuubi I would have been defeated!... but it seems that he is now unconscious. I'll let him be for now and recruit him in the future... Now to deal with the Kyuubi.'_ the man thought, gazing upon the very furious looking Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He activated the Mangekyo Sharingan and used the _**Kotoamatsukami**_ to put the Kyuubi under his control. He turned to give the blond boy one final word before he summoned the Kyuubi to wreak havoc in Konoha.

Before he moved, he heard a hoarse voice call out, "Wait!" He was a little stunned to see that the women was still alive. He turned to her and said, "You Uzumaki are truly amazing! You do not die even if the tailed beast is removed!..." he looked up to the Kyuubi and said, "... You were his jinchúriki, so I'll make him kill you... and also, thank you for your son by the way." with that he gave the Kyuubi the command to kill her.

Naruto shakily opened his eyes, his mind was screaming at him in pain. He faintly heard a conversation going on and saw much to his intense relief that his mother had survived the extraction. But his face soon turned to one of horror when he saw the Kyuubi bringing his hand down to crush his mother. He was helpless as he watched it, but soon was relieved to see his father hiraishining her out of harms way. But it seems that his father had not noticed him because he suddenly teleported away.

Chuckling the man turned to him and said, "It seems to me that your father left you Naruto-kun. Why do you fight for people who not even try to put some effort to save you?... I would advice you to stay away from konoha and recover, because I have great plans for your future. Until then, Sayonara!" with that he and the Kyuubi warped away.

Naruto got up shakily, he now only had about ¼ of his initial chakra and he could not use the Hiraishin again for quite some time because his mind could not take any further stress.

With his sensory skills, he can tell that the Kyuubi had reached inside the village. He then began to slowly make his way to the village because his body was exhausted and the deep wound he had received in his shoulder was restraining his speed.

* * *

 **[Konohagakure no Sato]**

Minato Namikaze with a heavy heart was now standing in front of his daughter who was placed on a sealing stone.

He had teleported his wife away before she was crushed by the Kyuubi. He had seen his son fighting the masked man when he reached the clearing moments before the Kyuubi was fully released. He did not try to teleport his son with him because he knew from the last statement of the man that the he would not kill him and because his wife was clearly in a critical state and needed rest immediately. He was very proud of his son. He had seen the end attack of his and knew his son would have won if not for the interference of the Kyuubi. He had used a similar version of the last attack that his son had used to defeat the masked man. He hoped that his son was alright and that he would forgive his father for leaving him there.

He looked towards his back to see the Kyuubi restricted by his wife's chakra chains. He was going to seal the Yang chakra into his daughter and the Yin chakra into himself through the Shiki Fúin jutsu by sacrificing his own life. He had managed to convince Kushina who was against the idea at first but upon seeing that there was no other way she agreed reluctantly. He also did not want to do this to his daughter. He knew of the difficulties jinchúriki's have to face in life but he stood by his decision knowing that her brother will take good care of her. He needed to hurry the sealing because he knew that his son will not allow him to sacrifice his sister.

He stood in front of his wife and daughter and began doing the hand seals for the Shiki Fúin. After going through a few hand seals, he felt the menacing appearance of the Shinigami behind him. He felt a commotion outside and saw the Sandaime and two chunins trying get inside the barrier placed by him which was only transparent from the inside.

* * *

 **[Outside the barrier]**

Naruto reached the place where he felt the Kyuubi and noticed the Sandaime and two chunins standing there. Inside the barrier he saw the Kyuubi being held by his mothers chakra chains. He then noticed his father standing in front of his kneeling mother and saw a small bundle in front of them.

He saw his father summoning a sealing stone and placing his sister on it, and to his absolute horror saw him going through a number of handseals which he was all too familiar with and shout, " Reaper death seal". He then noticed the Kyuubi shrink in size and a seal forming on his fathers stomach. He then noticed his father turn to the sealing stone his sister was placed and instantly knew what his intentions were.

' _There is no time to show myself to the Sandaime, I'm going_ in.' he then disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

 **[Inside the barrier]**

Minato had just sealed the Yin part of the Kyuubi's chakra into himself and was experiencing excruciating pain because of the intensity of the chakra. He turned to seal the rest into his daughter but before he could do it a enraged voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell do you think you are doing father?" Naruto asked angrily.

Minato replied panting, "I am going to seal the Yang part of the Kyuubi into Noriko. Konoha is now weak because of the Kyuubi's attack and without a jinchúriki it will be more weak... If I do not do this, the Kyuubi will destroy the rest of the village without a host!"

He snarled and replied, "I will not let you sacrifice my sister even if the whole world is at stake if you do not do this!"

He then heard his mothers tired voice say, "We do not like this as much as you Naruto-chan... But you must understand tha-"

He cut of his mothers words, saying through gritted teeth, "What should I understand? You know as well as everyone the life of a jinchúriki, and I will not let her suffer!"

His father told him panting, "She will not be alone Naruto-kun! We know that you will look after."

"The reasons you give are futile! I will not let you condemn a soul for the sake of others, let alone my sister. I will stop this!" he spat out the words and moved towards his sister.

Before he could reach her, the Kyuubi tried to kill his sister to avoid being sealed inside her. But his father and mother jumped in front of the Kyuubi's claw and got impaled through their stomach by it, saving his sister.

Naruto was shell-shocked, his mother and father were dying before him. He watched with a heavy heart and water eyes as they told their last words to his sister. Their speech were truly heart-breaking and hearing it, he understood the pain they must be suffering in doing the sealing. He knew what they were going to do was the right think, but he still couldn't get over the pain of loosing them.

They then turned their heads towards him, slightly crying his mother told him, "I know you do not agree with our decision Naruto-chan, but please look after your little sister... Know that we both love you," following his mother, his father told him, "Your sister is one destined to do great things. I believe she is the child of prophecy Jiraiya-sensei told me!... You grew to become a great shinobi, Naruto-kun and we both are very proud for having you as our son... I am sorry but I must do this!" with that said he turned to seal the rest of the Kyuubi into his daughter.

Meanwhile during the entire speech the Shinigami was in an intense thought. The Shinigami due to being an omnipresent death god, could see the past, present and future. He knew of the plans of a certain old Uchiha. While normally, he did not interfere with the mortal world, but this plan to place all people in an everlasting dream which will freeze the mortals in an lifeless state but they do not die, thus in a way making them immortal and that was not acceptable to him, because if the mortals do not die, how could he collect their souls?

The death god then looked at Naruto intently. He could sense an immense power in the mortal boy that was waiting to be unleashed. If he helped the boy unleash that power, he could stop the Uchiha mortals plan using the boy. He could seal the boy away in the demon world which is controlled by him to gain strength by surviving the harsh demon world until the boy was strong enough.

The Shinigami then saw the father of the boy turning to seal away the rest of the Kyuubi into his daughter and the boy running towards him to stop it.

Naruto was not able reach on time as his father sealed the Kyuubi in his sister. Knowing that he had failed, he fell to his knees, he asked hoarsely, "Why?". He watched as his mother and father smiled sadly at him and mouthed a _'Sorry'_ before the light left their eyes and their bodies fell to the ground lifelessly.

Crawling towards his new-born sister, he took her in his arms. With tears falling out of his eyes, he said, "I'm sorry for not being strong enough to stop the fate you had received. But I vow on my life that I will not let a hair fall on you in the future."

Suddenly a cold feeling washed over him, he looked up to see the horrifying presence of the Shinigami in front of him who had made himself visible to Naruto.

" **It seems you are very determined to protect your sister!... But how far will you go to achieve that goal?"** the demonic voice of the Shinigami was heard startling him.

He quickly snapped out of his fear for his sisters sake, ' _Death god or not, I am not going to let him hurt my sister!'_ he thought determinedly. "What do you mean?" he asked, wondering what the Shinigami meant by his statement.

" **There is a certain person who plans to bring about a false version of piece in this world. To achieve his plans he will need to extract the biju's sealed in jinchúriki's like your sister, killing them."** the death god replied.

"Hmmm... but why are you telling me all this?" he asked in suspicion.

" **I want you to come with me to the demon world to train to be strong enough to stop the mortals plan"** the shinigami replied.

"I could get strong on my own!... Why should I trust you?" he asked the death god.

" **You will not be strong enough to stop the man if you stay in this realm and to why should you trust me... because you have few other choices!"** the reaper god told him.

Naruto was lost in thought. His sisters life was in danger if what the Shinigami said was true. He was not even able to defeat the masked man, if the person after the biju's was as strong as the shinigami told him, he doubted if he could stop him. If it meant that he would be strong enough to protect his sister, he very reluctantly agreed to go with the death god.

He looked downwards to his baby sister. His sister looked like an angel. She had 3 cute whiskers marks on either side of her face while he had none. She had her mothers violet eyes and brighter blonde hair than her father while his hair was not that bright blond and had red at the tips on the two bangs on either side of his face. He picked her up and placed her in between his parents, he gave their lifeless bodies a small smile in agony and said sniffling, "I know you can hear me from heaven, Kaa-san, Tou-san... You did what you had to do and you have nothing to apologise for. I am sorry for the harsh words I said out of anger. You sacrificed your lives to protect her. Now, I am going to train to become strong enough to protect her too... I will not let your sacrifice be for nothing. Goodbye, Until we meet on the other side". He then leaned to kiss his baby sister on the forehead and said, "Don't worry imouto ill be watching over you... Know that I love you and will return to protect you when I'm strong enough!" he then turned towards the Shinigami and gave a small nod, "I'm ready!" with that they both vanished from the mortal world.

After they left, the barrier was released. The Sandaime and the guards went inside to see the fourth and his wife's lifeless body holding their daughter. He had not seen what had happened inside the barrier but knew the new-born was the Yondaime's. He gently picked up the girl and confirmed from the seal on her stomach that Minato had sealed the Kyuubi into her. He knew of the difficulties that she will have to face in the future and vowed to look after her. Holding the now crying baby, he searched for her big brother but could not find him anywhere. _'Where are you Naruto-kun? She needs her big brother!"_ he thought, not knowing that the blonde had sacrificed himself for the sake of the girl he was holding.

* * *

I am Naruto Namikaze, brother to the Kyuubi's jinchúriki and I am a sacrifice.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter. Please, read, review & follow. Positive criticism is much appreciated.**

 **UPDATED ON: 15/4/2018**

 **I have updated the chapter, fixing the grammar mistakes that I had made and also added a few changes in the dialogues. I am sorry for the inconvenience and assure you that I shall try my best to not make much mistakes in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2- Coup d'État

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm back with the next chapter. I thank you for the support and also for the criticism I received on the last chapter. I ask for your continuous support and feel free to point out my mistakes so that I can correct them in the future. Hope you all like this chapter.**

 **[This chapter takes place 7 years later. On the day of the Uchiha Massacre]**

 **[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. His ass belongs to Kishimoto-chan]**

"normal speech"

' _thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 2- Coup d'État

It has been 7 years since the Kyuubi's attack on the Hidden leaf and its defeat at the hands of the Fourth Hokage. Though considerably weakened after the attack, Konoha have now gone back close to its former strength. But it still suffers the loss of the Yondaime.

The Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen retook the Hokage position after Minato's death.

The people of Konoha were told that the Kyuubi was killed by Minato and Naruto whom died killing it. But the guards who were with the Sandaime who had seen the seal on Noriko (who was raised in an orphanage and was given her mothers maiden name by the Sandaime, because of the assassination attempts that the new-born will have to face if Minato's enemies know that his daughter was still alive) leaked out to the villagers that the Yondaime did not kill the Kyuubi and that he sealed it in Noriko.

The third placed Noriko being an jinchúriki as an S-rank secret and ordered the execution of anyone who broke the law. But still the villagers and some ninjas saw the girl as a demon and told their kids to not associate with her. While the rest of the ninjas who knew that she was only the Kyuubi's host and not the Kyuubi itself, did not see her as a demon and chose to just ignore her existence.

The people of Konoha took the death of Minato's and Naruto's hard. While the people of Iwa celebrated the death of the fourth and his family.

The ninjas of Iwa celebrated Naruto's death more than Minato's because even if they hated Minato for killing several hundreds of their ninjas while Naruto had only killed far less of them, they had feared the boys immense potential and knew that he would be more dangerous than his father in the future. So they were ecstatic to know that Naruto was dead and that he would not be a problem for them in the future.

There was widespread mourning on one village and huge celebration on the other. While Kumo and Kiri stayed silent but were secretly glad to have them gone. But the Raikage's son, A of Kumo was a little upset of Minato's and Naruto's death because he had thought of them as great shinobi's and had respected them.

Naruto's death was the most hardest for the people of Konoha to take. His body was not found, so they thought it got incinerated by the Kyuubi's attack. All of them were very saddened because of the boys untimely death at such a young age and the lose of his huge potential which was not fully reached because of his death.

Kakashi was devastated because of the death of his sensei and of the boy he had seen as a little brother. He had somewhat gotten over his guilt and depression over Obito's and Rin's death, but the death of Naruto made him fall into depression again. Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Guy, his former classmates and his ANBU team members were also hit hard by Naruto's death.

Tsunade and Shizune who learned of Naruto and his families death were heartbroken. They could not believe that the one they had seen as a nephew and little brother was dead. Tsunade tried to drown herself in more alcohol ever since and did not go to see the burial because she didn't think that she could take seeing their lifeless bodies. Jiraiya was also bumped out by the death of his godson and student and tried to drown himself in his spy work to try to forget about it.

* * *

[Day of Uchiha Massacre]

Noriko Uzumaki was currently sitting on the bed in her small apartment given to her by the Sandaime when she was kicked out of the orphanage.

She didn't know why all the villagers were so mean to her. She had seen the constant glares they pointed at her. She couldn't even have friends her age because when she tries to approach the kids her age their parents forces them away from her saying that she was a bad influence.

The only one that had shown her affection was old man Hokage who she sees as a grandfather and a weasel mask wearing ANBU women who protects her from the villagers and sometimes leaves food at her doorsteps. But the ANBU women had not talked to her one word. She always disappears before Noriko could ask her why she was helping her.

She had joined the academy 2 years ago and hoped that she could make friends there. But everyone sees her as a dead last and makes fun of her calling her an orphan. The only ones who were at least somewhat friends with her was the children of the clan heads minus Sasuke Uchiha who was indifferent towards her.

She looked around her room to see ramen cups lying here and there. She had an obsession towards Ichiraku ramen and considered it the food of gods. The people at Ichiraku's did not see her as an nuisance. Old man Teuchi and Ayame-neechan were always kind to her and gave her ramen to eat for free most of the times.

She then noticed the photo that was placed on her desk. She had found the photo on the hokage's office and asked Hiruzen-jiji whose photo it was. He had told that it was the photo of the Fourth Hokage and his family taken a few days before their death. He had given it to her when she asked him if she could have the picture of her idol and his family.

She took the picture in her hands and gazed at it. In it showed the Fourth Hokage standing on the left and a beautiful women standing on the right, both with one hand placed on the shoulders of a boy standing in the middle. She then noticed the women had a big bump on her stomach indicating that she was pregnant. She then looked at the young boy and blushed slightly. He was very cute and handsome with a lean face and slender body. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like his father with two long blonde bangs which ended in slight red colour like his mother's hair on either side of his face. He was wearing ANBU armour and black shinobi pants.

It was taught in the academy that the Yondaime and his son died defeating the Kyuubi and also his wife and unborn daughter died during childbirth. It was also taught that the Yondaime's son was a once in a generation prodigy and that he was the youngest ANBU member reaching the position at 7 years old and that he died when he was 8 years old fighting the Kyuubi, but his body was not found.

She gazed at him sadly, to have died so young was so sad.

She then put the picture away and went to brush her teeth, so that she could get ready for the academy.

* * *

[Ninja Academy]

Iruka Umino was currently teaching his students about the various shinobi's of the past.

"So that was how the battle between Lord Mu, the Second Tsuchikage and Lord Gengetsu, the Second Mizukage ended" he finished his story which was a biography about The clam illusionist, Gengetsu and his battle with Mu of the Dust style.

He then looked up from his book and saw that most of his students were half asleep much to his irritation.

He used his Angry Head no jutsu and shouted, "EVERYONE, WAKE UP NOW".

He then saw them waking up stretching. He put his hands on his hips and said, "How many times have I told you kids to not sleep in my class".

"But sensei, that story was so lame" Ino Yamanaka, daughter of the Yamanaka clan head, said whining.

"Yeah Iruka-sensei, that battle was so boring" Kiba Inazuka, the son of the matriarch of the Inazuka clan began exasperatedly, "We didn't even get to see a winner. In the end they both died of chakra exhaustion because both of them could not attack each other because of their techniques...how lame is that" he finished leaning his head back. His ningen Akamaru confirming his words with a bark.

"Yeah and that Gengetsu guy is so lame. Just look at him. He is dressed like a clown, just like Noriko-baka over there" a civilian girl said looking at the picture of Gengetsu he had placed on the board to show them how he looks.

Hearing the girls statement, the whole class except a few began laughing at Noriko.

"Oii...I resent that. I do not look like a clown" Noriko shouted angrily.

"Your outfit looks just like a clowns" this time a civilian boy replied.

"What are you saying, dattebayo. My dress is awesome" she replied loudly.

"Yeah, Yeah...Keeping saying that to yourself Clown" a girl said snickering and most of the class began laughing again.

"Why you little...Ill show you who the clown is" Noriko replied gritting her teeth.

Before things could escalate further, Iruka cleared his throat and said, "Now, Now class calm down" he saw that Noriko had relaxed but was still angry from the expression on her face.

"I will let you choose the next legendary shinobi you want me to show the biography on" he said.

"We want to hear about Yondaime-samas son. His story was the most cool" a girl said excitedly and the rest of the class quickly agreed with her.

Upon hearing the girls request Iruka was lost in thought.

Back when he was in the academy, Iruka was on the same class as Naruto Namikaze.

Iruka was a bit of a hot head at that time. He along with most of the boys of his class was extremely jealous of Naruto because of him being the Hokage's son and because of his immense skills at such a young age.

He and his friends had tried to get on Naruto's nerves calling him a little kid and saying that little kids like him would not be a ninja. But Naruto had always turned the other ear to their insults and kept silent, not complaining to anyone.

It was Naruto's friend Yugao Mizuki that had often made them stop their insulting, threatening to bong their heads on the desks if they don't. He admit that he is scared shitless of that women. Nowadays knowing that she was in the ANBU, he sometimes subconsciously looks at the shadows to see if she was there hiding, spying on him to see if he was trying to bully another poor kid.

He and the rest of his class were shocked when they heard that naruto became a genin. A genin at only 5 years and 7 months of age.

Iruka had been determined to become a genin and passed the genin exam with a few of his other classmates after a few months at 12 years old.

But then he heard that Naruto had become a chunin at 6 years and 6 months old and gave up trying to match him knowing that the boy was on a whole other level than him.

After a few months later, when he was still doing D-rank missions that he had hated so much back then, He heard that Naruto was inducted into the ANBU at the age of 7 years and 5 months, making history as the youngest ANBU member.

It was when he was about 14, when the Kyuubi attacked the village. His parents had died on that day. He was told that Naruto and his father died protecting the village but his body was not found indicating that it was destroyed by an attack by the Kyuubi.

He was utterly saddened by his parents death and had spent years in sorrow until the Sandaime got through to him by his kind words.

He had then mellowed out. He analysed his past life and the mistakes he had made. He then realised about the wrong he had done to Naruto.

Naruto was a kind, caring and determined young boy, who did not even hurt a single fly and he and the rest of the boys in his class had bullied him out of their jealousy and stupidity.

He could not even imagine the courage, skill and determination that must have took for Naruto to fight the Kyuubi along with his father at such a young age knowing that he might die. While Iruka was unable to help his parents and had been carried away to a safe place on the orders of his father despite his protests.

He was heartbroken, knowing that he could not apologise to Naruto now that he was dead. He then thought of guiding the youth of tomorrow in honour of Naruto. He had trained hard and had reached chunin and became an academy teacher a year ago. He wished that Naruto will forgive him in the afterlife.

He was snapped out of his daydreaming by a voice calling, "Sensei...Sensei...Iruka-sensei, snap out of it" he then noticed that the voice belonged to Noriko Uzumaki.

Iruka had first seen the blonde girl as the Kyuubi that had killed his parents and had resented her. But it was after his talk with the Sandaime, that he had changed his views realising that the girl was only the Kyuubi's vessel and not the Kyuubi itself. He knew of the difficulty of the burden she carries and cares for her but does not show it much because of his fear that the girl may get complacent.

"Oh...I am sorry, Noriko-chan. I was a little lost in the past" he replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Geez sensei...What were you thinking by the way" Noriko asked him.

"It's nothing of importance Noriko-chan" he said to her.

He then asked to his class, "Who did you want to hear about again".

"WE WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE FOURTH'S SON" his class shouted collectively.

"Okay, Okay" he agreed and then went inside the poster session of his desk and took out a picture of Naruto Namikaze and stuck it on the board in the place of the picture of Gengetsu.

The photo had been taken on the day Naruto joined with the ANBU.

It was taken with him wearing slight civilian clothes. He was about 4 foot 8 inch tall and had a lean yet fit body. He was wearing a white T-shirt underneath with a red unbuttoned coat on top of it. He was also wearing black shinobi pants.

He had a very serious expression on his face, which according to his memories he always had only slight lesser. He and his classmates had dubbed his stoic and impassive expression as 'The face of Death' back in the academy.

The mask of a Kitsune given to him by the ANBU was attached to the left of his waist. He was holding a moderate sized Rasengan on his left hand and a Hraishin Kunai on his right. He also had a tanto attached to his back.

"Whoa...he looks so cool" a girl said excitedly seeing the poster. The whole class agreed with the girls statement. Naruto did look like a total badass in the picture.

"And sooo...handsome.." a chorus of girls squealed in unity.

"Now, Now...settle down girls" Iruka said to calm them down. This was the reason why he had hesitated to show that poster. Naruto was a chick magnet even when he was 5 years old. A poster of a 8 year old him in such a stylish pose was not a good think to be shown to fangirls if you want to avoid them drooling on the desks.

"Sensei, tell us more about him" a civilian boy asked.

He cleared his throat and began, " Where to begin...Ahh...Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze" he said sagely rubbing his chin.

"But we already know that. Tell us something we don't know about him" another shouted.

"Hmm...lets see...he was born on December,31 and was a never before seen prodigy. He joined the academy at 4 years old. He became a genin at 5 years and 7 months, chunin at 6 and a ½ years old. He was inducted into the ANBU at 7 years and 5 months old as a part of the Hokage's personal elite ANBU team Ro. He was the youngest ANBU member" he paused and was pleased to notice that everyone was paying rapt attention.

' _Good...Maybe I can add some more personal details about Naruto-san that only ninjas of high chunin level and above know about'_ he thought deciding to make the class more interesting for his students.

"He was trained by his parents and several elite ninjas including one of the Three legendary Sannin" he told them.

"Whoooah...he was trained by a sannin. He must have been freaking strong. How strong was he sensie?" Kiba asked him excitedly.

"Sannin?...What's a sannin?" Noriko asked him. She had no clue what it was. "Is sannin a ramen topping" she asked.

Everybody in the class face-faulted at her question.

"YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN WHO A SANNIN IS, IF YOU WOULD HAVE PAID ATTENTION TO CLASS ATLEAST ONCE, NORIKO-BAKA" Sakura banshee screamed at her.

"Come on Sakura-chan...Give me a break. You don't have to be mean" Noriko said pouting. She really wanted to be friends with Sakura because she knew that despite the insults that the pink haired girl throws at her sometimes, She was still a nice girl.

"Moving on" Iruka interrupted the argument.

"Naruto was skilled in all types of jutsus and was an exceptional kenjutsu user. He was also skilled in the Hraishin no jutsu. He had done 133 mission with a success rate of 92% overall. He has done 32 A-Rank and 5 S-Rank missions. He was very feared about the other nations and was known as 'The Raion no Konoha'. He died along with his father The Yellow Flash defeating the Kyuubi. It was said that his body was not found" he said, finishing his story.

Many of the kids had small moisture in their eyes. They had heard the story about Naruto's death before but it still was tear inducing. He was only a year older than them when he died.

"That part still gets me in the end, even after the times my father have told me about it" Yamanaka Ino said sniffling. The rest of the class agreed with her.

"But sensei, How do you know so much about him?" Sakura asked him.

"I know because I used to be in his class when I was 11, Sakura" he replied.

"Don't lie Iruka-sensei" Noriko told him cheekily.

"But, I am not lying. I really was in his class!" Iruka told her sighing tiredly. 'Nobody believes me' he thought to himself bitterly.

"Really...That is sooo...cool" Noriko said excitedly, "Will you please tell me how he was like. Like his behaviour and all" she finished hopefully.

After some thought, Iruka replied, "I am afraid, that is not possible because Naruto-san was a person who I respect a lot and it would be wrong of me to tell others about his personal information without his consent".

"But sensei...He is dead. So how can we get his personal consent?" Noriko asked. She really wanted to hear more about the life of one of her idols.

"I am sorry, Noriko-chan, But I cant. Maybe Sasuke-kun can tell you more. His sister was friends with Naruto" he replied taking the attention off him and onto Sasuke.

"Really Sasuke-teme, Why didn't you tell us that your sister was friends with the Yondaime's son" Noriko asked Sasuke Uchiha who was sitting on the back bench of the class.

Meanwhile upon hearing Iruka's last statement Sasuke was in a trance.

He had not known that his sister was friends with the Fourth's son. She was always somewhat distant in the family. She had a sad and distant look in her eyes all the time. The only time that he had seen her smile atleast slightly was when she sees him.

' _Maybe, it was the Fourth's son's death that had made her so sad'_ he thought. He promised himself to ask his sister about Naruto.

Snapping out of his thoughts by Noriko's question, he replied in a irritated voice, "I do not know, dobe. Stop bothering me and mind your own business".

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, teme" Noriko asked but he did not reply.

With that the academy bell rang signifying the end of the history class.

"Now kids, that is the end of today's class. Now go to your homes" Iruka said and they all left to their respective houses.

Not even one person saw a certain weasel mask wearing ANBU hiding in the shadows looking at Naruto's poster with a look of sadness and longing in her eye. The ANBU upon seeing that Sasuke was leaving shunshined away to the Uchiha District.

* * *

[Night, Time of Uchiha Massacre]

A pair of Mangekyo Sharingans were currently gazing upon the entrance to the Uchiha clan heads room.

Izumi Uchiha had been assigned to assassinate her clan because the members of her clan were planning on taking over the leaf.

The Uchiha clan had grew restless because of their isolation in the village caused by the Nidaime Hokage. Their bitterness only grew because those who fought the Kyuubi during the attack had noticed that it was controlled and suspected the Uchiha's, further isolating them. That had been the tip of the iceberg for them and the Uchiha clan lead by her father had secretly planned to revolt against the leaf.

However, she could not let it happen because it would break the peace within the village. A peace, her Naruto had died protecting.

Izumi had been mortified when she had heard Naruto died fighting the Kyuubi. They could not even find his body. She had locked herself in her room and cried herself to sleep that night. She did not eat or drink for days. Her mother, (who was also very saddened by the death of her best friend and the boy she had seen as a nephew) had tried to comfort her. Although she had went back to her early life, she never fully got past Naruto's death. She became very silent and distant towards her family and friends. She developed a cold, stoic and impassive disposition towards others. Her little brother Sasuke who she loved very much was the only one that had gotten to see her caring side after the Kyuubi's attack.

After letting out that her clan was planning a coup to the Sandaime and his personal advisers. Danzo had assigned her to spy on her clan to extract details about the rebellion. Knowing that there was no way for the coup to be avoided, Danzo had given her an ultimatum, either kill her clan on her own in which case her brother will be spared or he would use his Root ninjas to kill them without her help in which case she and her brother will also be killed. She had chosen the former.

Izumi was now standing in front of the room of her mother and father. She was holding a tanto covered in blood from killing the people of her clan.

She knew that she could not kill all the people of her clan on her own and had asked the help of a masked man who introduced himself as Madara Uchiha to her. He had held a grudge against the Uchiha clan and agreed to help her on the condition that she join a group formed by him consisting of missing ninjas called the Akatsuki. She accepted his terms and he had assured her that he would not attack her brother.

She mentally steeled herself and entered the room and saw her parents sitting on the floor, their gazes opposite from her.

She stepped behind them preparing her tanto and her father spoke calmly, "I see, so you have aligned with the other side".

" Mother, Father", she began speaking with a low voice, "I just...", she continued but was cut off by her mother saying, "We already know Izumi-chan".

"Izumi-chan, just promise me this", her father spoke.

Startled by her fathers statement, she looked at him.

"Promise me that you will take care of Sasuke", her father told her.

Hearing that with watery eyes and shaky hands, she replied hoarsely, "I will".

Sensing her hesitation, Fugaku spoke to reaffirm her, "Do not fear it. This is the path you have chosen. Compared to yours, our pain will be over in an instant. Our philosophies may differ...But I am still proud of you".

Listening to her fathers words, Izumi was now silently crying and her tears where falling on the tanto she was now holding with both hands.

"You are truly a kind child", her father spoke his last words to her.

Mentally getting a hold of herself, she quickly slit both their throats giving them a fast, painless death.

She looked back to the see the door slightly open and saw her little brothers head popping through the parted door.

She then saw his face getting a stunned look when he saw their parents lying dead on the floor.

She then saw him step towards their lifeless bodies and heard him ask himself in a shaking voice, "What happened here?...Who did this?".

She then stepped out of the shadows, schooling her face into a emotionless look.

Her brother upon noticing her presence , asked her, "Izumi-neechan, Who did this?".

"Who else but I", she replied much to her brothers shock.

Shaking heavily, Sasuke asked in a pained voice, "Why?...".

"To test my skills. To rate myself against others of my clan", she replied in a monotone voice.

"Why Aneki, I thought you loved me" Sasuke asked in a shaky voice.

"You assumed that. I was merely trying to judge your skills to deem if you are a worthy opponent for me. And I find you to be too weak even to die by my hands. So, live the rest of your pitiful life knowing you are a failure" she said coldly.

She then knocked him out with a genjutsu and left her brother lying on the floor.

* * *

Izumi was now on the streets a little far away from her house. She was still a little shaken because of her parents death by her clan but she knew that her brother had gotten it the worst.

She then sensed a presence behind her and saw her brother running to catch up with her with tears falling out of his eyes. She turned around and saw a pair of one tomoe'd Sharingans. She knew she was goanna hate herself for what she was about to do and Sasuke was going to hate her more for it.

"It seems that you have gotten out of the genjutsu that I had placed on you", she said to him.

Snarling Sasuke said, "I will not allow you to get away with this". He then charged towards her to attack her.

Izumi dodged his sloppy attack with ease and gave a punch to his stomach making him fall to his knees holding his stomach. She then grabbed him by the throat, slightly chocking him and lifted him up to bring him level with her face.

With a cold look she said, "You do not possess enough hatred to kill me. There is no pleasure in killing the likes of you...my foolish little brother...if you want to kill me...Hate me and despise me...And live a long and unsightly life...Now by all means run away...Run away and cling to your pitiful life. And when some day, when you have the same eyes as I do" she paused and then activated her Mangekyo Sharingan showing them to him. After the small pause, she continued her speech, " Come find me...Until then live the rest of your worthless life that I had spared. Now, here is a little parting gift from me to give you more motivation".

With that said she used the Tsukuyomi on him showing him different ways she killed their parents for 3 days which only took 3 seconds on the outside world. When she was done, Sasuke let out a pained scream and lost unconsciousness. She then dropped him to the ground.

Izumi began to walk past the streets to exit the village. She then turned her head back slightly to look at her unconscious brother, A single tear falling from her eye. Not turning back, she left the village.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it.**

 **Don't be sad that you did not get to see Naruto in this chapter because he will show up in the next. I will also explain about his adventures in the demon world.**

 **So how was it. Please read, review and follow.**

 **I would like to make some things clear:-**

 **1)This will only be a Naruto × Izumi pairing.**

 **2)There is still readers asking why Naruto left Noriko. The reason why Naruto left is because he had two options. Either stay with his sister and try protecting her from the Iwa assassination attempts when they find that he and his sister is still alive and die trying, along with his sister OR leave to train and become strong enough to protect her and also indirectly protect her from assassinations by keeping the enemies of his and his father ignorant about him being alive and that Noriko is his sister.**

 **Naruto being the calm and intelligent person he is, chose the latter because he knew that his father will not be alive this time to help them like he had protected Naruto when he was born.**

 **3) I will only show how Naruto escapes from the demon world. I may add little details of his life as flashbacks in the future if requested. Naruto will join the Akatsuki to better protect his sister by being the one assigned to catch her. But he will make stops in certain places before joining them.**

 **4)Naruto's attitude will be more cold, silent and deadly. He may seem to be somewhat ruthless and cold-hearted but will still be kind to those who deserve it. You must know people change when being asked to survive such a harsh place such as the demon world.**

 **I hope I have cleared all worries. Now on with the story.**

 **The great Author-chan signing out, until next time. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3- Limbo

**Author's Note: Here is the third chapter guys. I hope you all liked the last one. This chapter shows details about Izumi's life in the Akatsuki and Naruto's escape from the demon world.**

 **I would like to make some things clear:-**

 **1)This will only be a Naruto × Izumi pairing.**

 **2)There is still some readers asking why Naruto left Noriko. The reason why Naruto left is because he had two options. Either stay with his sister and try protecting her from the Iwa assassination attempts when they find that he and his sister is still alive and die trying, along with his sister OR leave to train and become strong enough to protect her and also indirectly protect her from assassinations by keeping the enemies of his and his father ignorant about him being alive and that Noriko is his sister.**

 **Naruto being the calm and intelligent person he is, chose the latter because he knew that his father will not be alive this time to help them like he had protected Naruto when he was born.**

 **3) I will only show how Naruto escapes from the demon world. I may add little details of his life as flashbacks in the future if requested. Naruto will join the Akatsuki to better protect his sister by being the one assigned to catch her. But he will make stops in certain places before joining them.**

 **4)Naruto attitude will be more cold, silent and deadly. He may seem to be somewhat ruthless and cold-hearted. But, you must know people change when being asked to survive such a harsh place such as the demon world.**

 **I hope I have cleared all worries. Now on with the story.**

 **[This chapter takes place 8 years after the Kyuubi's attack i.e. about 1 year after the last chapter]**

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Jutsus"**_

" **Demon Speech"**

 **[Disclaimer: Is Naruto's orange jumpsuit cool. No...then I do not own Naruto]**

 **[Warning: This chapter contains excessive violence and gore at the end. Read at your own discretion]**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Limbo**

[One year later, Amegakure]

A raven haired women with onyx black eyes was silently watching the seemingly never ending rain in Ame.

She was very beautiful and was wearing a blackish blue battle kimono and on her neck was an odd necklace. She had two tear marks on her face and had an ANBU tattoo on her right arm. She had two bangs on either side of her face while the rest of her hair was tied to a ponytail on her back. She had a black cloak on with red clouds on top of the kimono which was only buttoned at the middle.

"It has been 1 year since that day" Izumi Uchiha said to herself slightly coughing and drinking her medicine.

Izumi was now a slowly dying women. She had been diagnosed by the doctors she had visited with a rare disease that slowly eats away at your chakra when you use it excessively. The doctors had given her maybe 10 more years to live before she died, if she used her medicines which could only delay the inevitable. Knowing that medicines could not cure it, she had resigned herself to her fate of dying. But she wished to die by Sasuke's hands, So that he could be seen as a hero who avenged the Uchiha clan.

Her thoughts then went on to the Uchiha Massacre. She and Madara had killed all the members of her clan except her little brother. She had done it because of the ultimatum that Danzo had given her, either kill her clan and save her brother or die along with the rest of her clan.

She knew of Danzo's inner motives and had given him a warning before she left the village that if he so as touched her little brother, She would leak out the truth about the massacre to all the elemental nations.

She knew she could not trust Danzo because Shisui had told her what Danzo did when he had came to her on that day to give her his other eye.

She had known Shisui from when she was little. She had seen him as a close friend, second only to Naruto who was not only her best friend but more.

When Naruto had died, she had shut herself off from the rest of the world. It was with the combined efforts of Shisui and her mother that had made her come out of her room. But she had maintained an unapproachable shell about her after that. Shisui and her mother were the only ones who could see past her facade. They knew despite the tough act she puts on in front of others, She was still broken inside because of Naruto's death.

Shisui was an constant support to her throughout the years and had been a very good friend. She had gradually came to see him as her best friend.

Then came the day that she had watched him jump of the cliff to his death after he gave her his right eye. That was the day she had gained her Mangekyo Sharingans.

"Naruto-kun..." she said to herself in a pained breath when her thought went to Naruto.

She still had not gotten over his death. She had cried herself to sleep that day when she heard that Naruto died. She only had come out of her room in time for the funeral ceremony. She had then cried her heart out in front of his empty grave when the funeral ceremony ended. Her parents did not stop her because they knew about her feelings concerned with Naruto.

It was on that day that she had realised that she did not just have a puppy dog crush on Naruto and that she was deeply in love with him.

The following days she had nightmares about Naruto's death and she would wake up in the middle of the night, out of breath.

When she had finally come out of her room, She had adopted a silent and stoic demeanour. She had made a decision to honour Naruto's death by training hard and pushing herself to the limit. She wanted to join the ANBU, following Naruto's footsteps.

She had fulfilled that dream. She became a chunin at 10, joined the ANBU at 11 (the second youngest to do so) and became an ANBU captain at 13. She made record as the youngest ANBU captain.

She still had not let go of her dream of attaining peace someday. A dream that she had shared with Naruto.

Her thoughts then went to the leaf. She wondered what Noriko was doing. _'Probably eating ramen'_ she thought with a small smile.

When she became a chunin, she was told the truth that the Fourth and Naruto died sealing the Kyuubi into Noriko.

She being the brilliant, analytical mind that she was quickly deduced that the Fourth would only seal the Kyuubi into his own child. So that would make the child Naruto's little sister. Her talk with her mother also confirmed it.

She was ecstatic to know that Naruto's little sister was still alive and had kept it a secret from others, knowing the consequences if she let that secret out. She knew the girl was the Kyuubi's vessel but she did not see her as the demon that had killed Naruto like several others. The girl had not asked the fate she had received.

She had promised on Naruto's grave that she would protect his little sister. She had protected the little girl from the villagers and had secretly left healthy foods (except ramen that the girl was obsessed with in Izumi's secret pocky and Naruto loving mind) sometimes at her door.

She had joined the Akatsuki to better protect Noriko by spying on them for the leaf, when Madara had told her about their goal of gathering the biju to attain peace. End goal being peace or not, she would not let them lay a finger on Naruto's little sister.

* * *

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of her partner. "The ceremony for joining of the new member in our group is about to begin, Izumi-san" Kisame Hoshigaki, former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, said to her.

" Yes...Alright" she replied.

She then got up and followed Kisame to the meeting place.

She was partnered up with Kisame a few months ago when her former partner Juzo Biwa, who was also a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, had died at the hands of the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura during a mission.

At first she had been tense about her partnership with Kisame. But then they had both found a common ground between them which was their respect for each others strength.

Though she knew Kisame was a dependable partner, it would not mean that she would drop her guard around him because she knew that the man was a little crazy for battles. But who was she to judge, she knew that everyone in the shinobi world including her had atleast a little craziness deep within their being.

They were currently in Ame for the welcoming ceremony for the new member of the Akatsuki.

The new guy was meant to be the new partner for Sasori of the Red Sands after his former partner Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin betrayed and left the organisation.

The greedy snake thought that he could gain immortality by taking over her body. How foolish he was. She had caught him in a genjutsu and had cut his hand off, but before she could kill him, his lackey Kabuto had saved him and he had disappeared swearing vengeance. She knew he would be a problem for her in the future and regretted not finishing him off earlier.

* * *

"We have reached the ceremony place" Kisame said to her.

She looked to see that they had entered a place with many old statues. They then walked inside and saw all the remaining members of the Akatsuki including the new guy standing there.

Izumi along with Kisame and Sasori had been assigned to recruit the blonde. He was a former Iwa explosion corps member who had defected and became a terrorist bomber.

He had refused to join at first but had agreed to join the organisation if one of them defeats him. She had easily defeated him by trapping him in a genjutsu. He had then agreed to join them, although bitterly because of his defeat.

"It would seem all of us are here. So we can begin the welcoming ceremony" Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki said.

Konan then came and gave the new guy his Akatsuki cloak.

"Before wearing that, you must forego all ties with your former village" she said stoically.

"Yeah, Yeah" Deidara said mockingly.

He took out a kunai from his pouch and slashed the stone symbol on the hiate he was wearing on his head. He then put on his cloak and turned to face Pein.

"Lets make it clear, I won't stop in my pursuit of art!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Do as you please" Pein replied. He then walked up to Deidara and continued, " But now that you're a part of the Akatsuki, I expect you to fulfil your missions".

He then gave Deidara a ring with the kanji for blue.

"All right, all right. I got it" he said wearing the ring. "But" he said pointing his hand at Izumi. "You over there!. I'll never get caught up in your genjutsu again, hmm!".

' _It would seem he is still bitter about his defeat'_ Izumi thought. To ease his worries, she said in a calm voice " Now that you're one of us, I doubt that I'll have to use my genjutsu on you".

Still pointing his hand at her, he replied, "I don't mind giving you a taste of my art, hmm".

Izumi remained silent. Her final assessment of Deidara is that he is a complete idiot.

When she had first met him, he very slightly reminded her of Naruto because of his blonde hair and blue eyes. But their similarities were finished at that. While Naruto was calm, wise and intelligent, this guy was just a complete buffoon. She was just sullying her Naruto's name when she compared him to Deidara.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Sasori saying "Leave it at that".

"Sasori..." Pein spoke getting his attention. "Partner with Deidara and go kill Orochimaru" he commanded.

"About time" he replied gleefully and began walking (in his case crawling) to the door to outside.

"Who is this Orochimaru?" Deidara asked dumfounded.

"I'll tell you on the way" Sasori replied.

"Orochimaru has escaped into the Land of Wind. Beyond that, I don't know" Konan said to him.

"That's all I need to know. Let's go" he said to Deidara.

"You Akatsuki's sure like to order guys around, hmm" Deidara said fixing his hair.

"Hey. Hurry up" Sasori called back, exiting the room.

"I know, you darn hunchback" Deidara said running out of the room.

"Izumi and Kisame, go to the Hidden Grass Village" Pein said to them and they both nodded.

"What about my partner?" Kakuzu of the Five Hearts, asked. He had killed his own partner in 'friendly fire' according to Black Zetsu.

"Wait just a while longer" Pein replied. "You all may now leave to do your missions" he finished and left along with Konan.

With that they all left to do their respective missions.

* * *

[Demon World, Cemetery]

A young man was currently chasing after a demon through the graves.

The man had blonde hair that fell on his face as two bangs with red hue up-to ¼ of them and blue eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a red coat over it [Imagine Dante's dress in Devil May Cry]. He was also wearing black pants with black sandals at his foot. He had four swords with him, two attached to his back in a criss-cross pattern and the other two attached to his hip.

He used the adamantine chakra chains inherited from his mother to bring the demon to the ground.

" **Please...Don't kill me"** the demon begged, crawling to try to get away from the Demon Killer.

Seeing that the demon was trying to get away, the man took out one of his sword and stabbed it through the demon's leg. The demon roared in pain.

"Now, Now Abigor. Who said I was going to kill you" the blonde man said twisting the sword inside his leg much to the demon's pain.

" **But you had killed the rest of my kin!"** the demon now known as Abigor said.

"No...Not all of them. I have yet to kill your leader. Now would you be a dear and tell me where his hideout is and I will promise you a quick death" Naruto said calmly.

The demon spitted at Naruto and said through gritted teeth, **"I will die before I rat out my kin, you darn Demon Slayer. Curse the day that damn Shinigami brought you here".**

Calmly wiping his face of the spit, the man said in a cold voice, "Death...that can be arranged. But now I want information and I know of a certain parrot that is begging for torture for him to tell me everything".

 **[Warning: Excessive Violence and Gore]**

With that said he took out three more swords and stabbed them through his hands and the other leg.

" **Aaaaaargh..."** the demon screamed in pain.

"Willing to talk, little parrot" the man said emotionlessly.

" **Damn you, Naruto"** the demon said snarling.

"What...you want a cracker?, poppy" the man now identified as Naruto, asked the demon. His eyes then turned cold and he told in a voice that froze the demon's blood "Because I'm goanna do this all night until you chirp out what I want to hear".

With that he cut the demon's leg out with the sword that was stabbed into it. He ignored the demon's scream and cut out his hand. He then began beating the demon's face in with it saying, "Tell me before I cut out your eyes next".

" **Okay...Okay...I'll talk...Please...stop"** the demon said in pain.

"Then tell me quickly" Naruto said.

" **His name is Roark. He lives in the Castle of Death. What you are looking for will be there. Please...that's all I know"** the demon said tiredly.

"Now that was not bad was it. You should have just told me earlier, little parrot. Now I will make your death quick" saying that, he cut of his head.

Naruto then retrieved all his sword that was stabbed in the demon and placed them in their positions. This was not a new experience for him. He had killed demons countless time since he came here.

The Shinigami had left him in the demon world about 8 years ago. He only said three things to him before he left: that was to train, unlock his hidden abilities and to try not to die.

Initially he was. horrified. The demon world called limbo was a place that was in another dimension from the mortal world. In the demon world there were two types of beings, demons and spirits. The spirits were mostly harmless and one friendly spirit named Gail had helped him initially to get to know about the demon world.

Through Gail, he came to know that the portal to the mortal world was in the far end of the demon world guarded by the King of demons, Roark and that no demons could escape through it because only a human can pass through it.

He had then trained by defeating troublesome demons and had unlocked all his hidden abilities. He had inherited his mothers chakra chains. He also had unlocked his affinities for Yin and Yang style along with mastering his natural affinities for wind, lightning and water. He also had mastered the Hraishin no Jutsu and had also mastered his Araton (Storm Release) bloodline which combines all his natural affinities wind, lightning and water.

The Shinigami after a few years had visited him and had done visits once a year after that. Every time he visits, he would tell all that was happening in the mortal world. Last year, he had heard of the Uchiha massacre and also knew of Izumi's reason for doing it.

He now had enough powers to face Roark and get out of the demon world. _'I now only have one more obstacle before I can leave'_ Naruto thought as he travelled to the Castle of Death for his last battle in limbo.

* * *

[Limbo, Castle of Death]

Naruto was currently standing in front of the place where he could achieve his freedom.

He slowly began to walk and opened the gates. The Castle of Death was not really a castle but a large shrine, where the king of demons resided.

He walked in and saw about a hundred of demons with Roark in between sitting on a thrown in the far end.

Roark was about 10 feet tall with a humongous build. He had an ugly face with fangs like the rest of the demons. He had four arms and was carrying a big sword on his back. He easily identified the sword as the Yoarashi (The Night Storm).

The Yoarashi was a legendary sword. It had the power to conduct and absorb all types of attacks including jutsus and even demonic chakra. It was said to be created by Kami-sama herself and was sentient.

" **It would seem that the puny Demon Slayer has finally arrived to challenge me"** the mocking demonic voice of Roark was heard.

"It is nothing personal but I would like to have your head at my feet" Naruto said in a monotone voice.

" **You may try by all means boy. But before you face me, you must defeat my minions"** Roark said to him.

"Fine by me" Naruto replied and began his massacre.

He looked to the right and saw a group of ten demons rushing towards him. He took out two of his swords and held them one with each hand.

He dashed towards the first demon and cut his head off, he ducked the following punch and stabbed the second one with one sword and the third with the other. He then hurled them at the rest of the group knocking them down.

He went through a few handseals and shouted, _**"futon: Decapitation Blades".**_ All there heads were cut off.

He then avoided the acid attack that was spit out by the second group aimed at him via Hraishin. He then Hraishined to the middle of the second group which was about four times that of the first.

" _ **Razen Flash: Death Dance"**_ he shouted holding his Hraishin kunai. In a flash, he killed all of them in a dance of death.

With about half of his enemies down he placed his Hraishin kunai away and took out his sword.

He then rushed to the third group of about twenty demons which were somewhat bigger in size than the others he faced.

" **Die...you son of a bitch"** a demon cursed, slashing at him with a giant axe.

Naruto did not like that statement. He was going to make sure that demon suffered.

He put his sword in front of his face to block the axe swing. He then deflected it away and stabbed the demon through his stomach, pinning him to the wall. He was going to kill him slowly and painfully after he finished with the rest of his group.

He then took out another sword from his back and blocked a strike from a meat cleaver. He then twisted the meat cleaver so it would mutilate the user itself. He then began systematically cutting and slicing the rest of the group of demons until only the first one remained.

He then went up to the demon pinned on the wall and on the way picked up the demon's own axe and several meat cleavers. He then cut him at several vital places with them further pinning him.

"I normally don't do this. But, you made me do this after you said a word that you should not have called me" he spoke with a cold look in his eye. "Now go up in flames" he said going through several handseals and yelling, _**"Araton (Lightning Release): Kin no tora (Golden Tiger)".**_

After he shouted, he then spit out a golden tiger made out of wind, water and lightning. It first shocked the demon to the core and then sliced his body in to pieces and then burned them to ashes in blue flames.

"I now lost all mood to test my kenjutsu skills because of him. Enough games, I am ending this NOW" Naruto said and began amassing huge amounts of chakra.

The last group of demons looked on scared as the sky became riddled with thunder and lightning.

Naruto had finished gathering his chakra for the attack and now had blue glowing eyes that were brimming with power.

" _ **Araton: Inazuma (Lightning Strike)"**_ he shouted and let loose his chakra to the sky. Suddenly several bolts of lightning came from the sky and fried the rest of the demons (except Roark who was saved from the lightning strike by the Yoarashi because it absorbs all attacks) till death.

"It seems only you are left" Naruto said in an emotionless voice as he began closing his distance to the demon king.

Meanwhile, Roark was terrified. He had thought that it would be an easy battle for him. But what the blonde mortal was capable of scared even him. He had only escaped death by lightning because of the Yoarashi. _'Just what is he'_ Roark thought.

" **I will not die today"** Roark roared out as he charged at Naruto bringing his sword down at the smaller mortal.

Naruto sidestepped the sword strike and brought his sword to Roark's side saying, "Neither will I".

But Roark easily grabbed his sword with one of his four arms. He then tried to punch Naruto with the other.

Naruto barely had time to avoid the punch as he released his sword and summersaulted away.

' _It would seem his arms are going to be a problem'_ he thought. He then took out his last sword from his back and held it in his right hand and a Hraishin kunai in his left.

Roark looked on dumfounded as the blonde disappeared in a flash. He then experienced pain in his arm and looked to see that it was cut off.

Naruto had placed his Hraishin seal on Roark earlier when he attacked him. He cut off two of the demon's arms but before he could cut off a third, he was stabbed through his heart by the yoarashi.

" **Your end will be by my hands...you bastard"** Roark said snarling. But before he could finish him off the Naruto he had stabbed dispersed off in a group of bats.

He then experienced a pain through his heart and heard a monotone voice from behind him, "No...Your end will be by my hands".

Saying that Naruto cut Roark's head off. He then reached down and picked up the Yoarashi.

"Do you want to come with me" he asked the sentient blade. He took the warm vibration from it as affirmative and strapped it on his back leaving the other ordinary swords behind.

He then spotted the portal to the human world and stepped towards it. He felt the familiar presence of the Shinigami behind him and looked back.

" **It would seem your training has come to an end"** the Shinigami said to him.

"Yeah...Not thanks to you, by the way" Naruto replied clearly annoyed by the Death God's tardiness.

" **I only said before you agreed to come with me that I will let you train in the demon world. I did not say that I will train you myself"** the Shinigami said, obviously trying and failing to hide his tardiness.

"Okay, Okay...you win. Now can I return back to my world?" Naruto asked calmly.

" **Yes, you can. Before I do that, I hope you remember the things we had agreed upon that you do when you reach there"** the Shinigami said seriously.

"Hai...I remember them" he replied.

" **Okay then. You may go now and try to leave your training with me a secret. I would continue doing my role as the Soul Reaper in the mortal world. You may call me in times of need with the help of the Shiki Fúin without the payment of your soul. Now go, you have a world to protect"** the Shinigami told him.

With that he went through the portal.

* * *

[Forest near Takigakure]

A small vortex was formed out of nowhere and from it a young man emerged.

' _It seems that I have landed on one of the elemental states. Now to gather information before I go to fulfil my plans '_ he thought to himself and began walking to the nearest village.

* * *

 **So that was the end of the chapter. How was it.**

 **This chapter contained some violence. I did say that Naruto became somewhat cold and ruthless towards those who deserved it.**

 **Naruto's new sword Yoarashi means Night Storm. It is somewhat same in function like Samehada but unlike the Shark's Skin, Yoarashi can also conduct chakra through it and perform attacks. You can see all its functions when Naruto uses it in the future.**

 **So I gave Naruto the Araton blood limit and Kushina's chakra chains and also the ability to do both Yin and Yang style. Give me your opinion on it. Did make him too powerful.**

 **So please read, review and follow. I only get the motivation to write when I see your support in the form of reviews and followings.**

 **The great Author-chan, signing out. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4- Bloody Mist

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter guys. I sincerely thank you all for the support I have received till now. Its only been less than two weeks and already have more than 100 follows, Now that's what I call support. I hope to receive your continued support for my story.**

 **[This chapter takes place about 1 year after the last one i.e. 9 years after the Kyuubi's attack]**

 **Main character ages:**

 **Naruto Namikaze: 17 years**

 **Izumi Uchiha: 16 years and 11 months**

 **Mei Terumi: 20 years**

 **Noriko Uzumaki: 9 years**

"normal speech"

' _thoughts'_

" _ **jutsus"**_

 **[Disclaimer: Is Sakura hopelessly in love with Naruto...No, then I do not own Naruto]**

 **[Warning: Long chapter, about 10k+ words long]**

* * *

Chapter 4- Bloody Mist

[Kirigakure No Sato]

A hooded man was jumping through the trees in the forest shrouded by thick mist.

He was wearing a black T-shirt inside and over it he had a blue haori with yellow designs and black flame patterns on the backside, with a hood that was a part of the blue haori. His face was shadowed by the hood, but you could still see the cold Azure eyes through them.

He was also wearing black shinobi pants and sandals. He had a medium sized sword on his back.

He scanned the area and saw all of the trees with dried leaves and some covered in blood.

He saw fresh dead bodies lying on the ground, some with the hiate for Kiri-nin's and some without them. He deduced the latter to be the bodies of bloodline rebels.

' _So much unnecessary bloodshed. Is this what the world had come to since I left'_ Naruto thought bitterly.

Naruto had spent the last one year gathering intel about all the things that had happened since he left. The Shinigami had only told him about the important things that had happened. The rest he had to find out on his own.

He had also been working as an bounty hunter under the alias Ryū (means Dragon), So that his identity as Namikaze Naruto would be kept a secret. The fact that he always wore a hood, helped in keeping his identity a secret.

He also had trained in his weaknesses, So that he can be ready for anything when the time comes.

Naruto was currently in Kirigakure No Sato also called the Bloody Mist. He was here to confront the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura who was controlled by Obito Uchiha under the alias Madara Uchiha.

On how he knew about Obito. The Shinigami had told him all about Obito's and Madara's plans. The Shinigami also had given him instructions to stop their plan.

Seriously, Naruto did not care shit about the Shinigami's plans. He was a man of his own decisions and the Shinigami had no right to tell him what to do and don't. He had only acted to follow the Shinigami's plans, So that he could get strong enough to protect his little sister.

Naruto sort of sympathized with the fates of Obito and Madara. He could also have gone down their paths, if he also had lost his most precious person to the fate of death. They were the victims of the cruelties of fate. They were only sacrificial sheep's for the master plan of someone else.

Naruto knew that he should be angry with Obito and want revenge against him because Obito was indirectly responsible for his parents death. But Naruto was far above such barbaric notions of wanting revenge.

In Naruto's complex mind, Obito only did what he thought was right. In his mind, A man who do not have any ideals of his own is not worth living.

He was also very curious about their plan the Tsuki No Me. He would have helped them, but eventually their plan involved taking the bijuu out of his little sister and that was not acceptable.

Naruto was sure Noriko would still live even if the bijuu was drawn from her because of her Uzumaki heritage. Even if she was barely alive, he could just use his Yang release which was capable of healing anything. But Naruto was not going to gamble with his precious little sister. She was the only family that was left to him.

So, Naruto was just going to be neutral towards Obito's plans and see where fate leads him. He was currently in Kiri to confront Yagura aka Obito to discuss something important. If he had to stop the bloodline wars in doing so, then so be it. Who was he to complain, he also had a bloodline.

* * *

Naruto stopped when he came upon a small clearing in the forest and saw an ensuing battle.

He saw a large group of Kiri-nin's consisting of Hunter-nin's, jounins and chunins fighting against a smaller group of 5, lead by an auburn haired woman.

He then took a close look at the woman.

She was a slender women, she looked like she was in her late-twenties, she had green eyes and ankle length auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top knot was tied up at the top with blue band and four bangs in front, two of the bangs where short with one covering her left eye and two others crossed between her chest just under her chin.

She was wearing a long sleeved dark blue dress that fell just below her knees, it seemed to close at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts, underneath she wore mesh armour that covered more of her upper body than her dress. Around her waist was a white belt that had pouches hanging from the back. She was also wearing blue high heeled sandals and shin guards reaching up to her knees. On her fingers and toes there was dark blue polish and dark blue lipstick on her lips.

He then saw her spitting out streams of lava at the Kiri-nin's, melting some of them.

' _So they are the bloodline rebels'_ he analysed.

He then saw the bloodline rebels being overwhelmed by the greater numbers of the Kiri-nin's.

' _Maybe I could lend them a hand'_ he thought and unsheathed the Yoarashi from his back. Naruto held the sentient sword in his right hand and felt a warm feeling coming from it. They had become quick friends. Naruto had trained with her, perfecting their combo attacks during the last year.

He unmasked his chakra and rushed to the battlefield.

Naruto quickly reached the first Kiri-nin he could find, bringing his sword down, cutting him in half. He then spun around, cutting the rest of the Kiri-nin's closest to him.

The rest of the fighting had stopped on his arrival, seeing him kill the Kiri-nin's with ease.

' _Who is this new guy...he killed them like it was nothing for him'_ Mei thought. _'Whoever he is...He seems to be on our side...For now'_ all their thoughts were along the same lines.

"You bastard...How dare you attack Mizukage-sama's forces...DIE, you scum" a Hunter-nin said, snarling at him and charging with his tanto drawn.

Naruto with practised ease brought his sword up to block the tanto. He then channelled raiton chakra through the Yoarashi, paralysing the Hunter-nin.

"I don't care even if you are Kami-sama's forces...It's nothing personal...but, you were in my way" Naruto said emotionlessly and stabbed the Yoarashi through the Hunter-nin's stomach, killing him.

"That bastard...He killed our captain...get him boys" he heard a jounin shout, and saw the group charging at him in rage.

' _How Foolish...Charging at me without even a battle plan. Has the quality of shinobi's fallen since I left'_ he thought annoyed.

He pointed the Yoarashi at the group and started charging chakra into the sword and shouted, _**"Araton (Storm Release): Hiryuu (Flying Dragon),**_ A dragon made up of wind, water and lightning came soaring out of the sword in the direction of the charging group, electrocuting them.

Meanwhile, the bloodline rebels were watching dumfounded as a single man took out all the Kiri-nin's with ease.

Naruto then saw that the jounin that had given the foolish command to attack him head on was still alive, although barely.

Naruto slowly walked up to the jounin and saw him gain a horrified expression on his face and try to crawl away from Naruto, only to hit his back against a tree.

"Wh-What are you" he asked in a scared voice.

"What am I...I still don't know the answer to that question and is trying to find them...But, you only need to know me as your death" he replied in a calm voice and then cut off the jounin's head with his sword.

Naruto re-sheathed the Yoarashi. He then looked towards the rebels and began walking towards them and saw them all tense, probably afraid of him.

"Please do not be afraid...I mean you no harm...I am like you and just came to help" he said bringing his hands up and saw them relax albeit only slightly.

"We are sorry...But you must understand our concerns...we do not get strangers helping us often...let alone powerful strangers...But we offer you our gratitude for helping us" Mei bowed slightly along with the rest of the small group.

"It is quite understandable" Naruto replied in his usual emotionless tone.

' _Its like talking to a robot...But a powerful robot, I might add'_ Mei thought amused at his mannerisms.

"Thanks for understanding...Where are my manners...My name is Mei Terumi, the leader of the bloodline rebels...It is nice to meet you, Mr..." she trailed off, not knowing his name.

"My name is Ryū, It is a pleasure to meet you too Mei-san" Naruto said respectfully, giving her his fake bounty hunter name. He was not about to reveal his identity to them.

"Okay, Ryū-san" Mei replied respectfully. She knew it was a fake name, meaning that the man did not trust them enough to give his real name. She could not blame him though, she would also have done the same if she was in his position.

"Ryū-san, It seems that you are not from Kiri. So can you tell us why you came here of all places?" she asked him. She knew he must have come here looking for something or someone important.

"I have some questions that I do not have the answers to...I hope to find them here" he lied using a cryptic statement. Naruto definitely knew the reason to why he was in Kiri. But that does not mean that he have to tell them.

' _What kind of fucking reason is that'_ they all thought simultaneously.

"Okay Ryū-san...I hope you find your answers here" Mei told him exasperatedly.

' _If only I could get him to join us and we might have chance at winning against Yagura'_ she thought hopingly. She had seen the ease with which the man had took out the Kiri-nin's.

"Ryū-san...As you can see, we rebels are fighting to overthrow Yagura and his tyranny ...But we are a little short on manpower at the moment...Please, If you could help us..." She asked hopingly.

"But Mei-sama, how could we trust him...In my days, trust engagements between men were done in closed halls" a man with moussed up blue hair, an eyepatch over his right eye and talismans for 'To Hear' hanging on his ears, asked Mei.

Meanwhile, Mei was only hearing selected words from what Ao was saying to her.

' _Trust...Engagement...Men...Closed Halls...as in a Wedding Hall...You do not have a man's trust enough for an engagement in a closed wedding hall'_ she summarised her thoughts, a shadow looming over her face.

She brought her face close to Ao, a sickly sweet smile on her face and said, "Ao, shut up or I'll kill you".

"Wh-What did I do" Ao asked, a horrified expression on his face.

Naruto was watching the amusing conversation with a raised eyebrow which was hidden by his hood.

Mei then turned to Naruto with a smile and asked, "Don't mind Ao...So will you join us".

' _Hook, line and sinker'_ he thought. He was already expecting her question. He could easily find Yagura i.e. Obito if he joined with the bloodline rebels.

He brought his hand up to his chin in a fake thinking pose. He had already made up his decision to join them before she had even asked.

He turned to look at her and said in a blank voice, "Since my plans will be hindered by Yagura's reign...I see no harm in joining you".

Mei got an happy expression on her face and said sweetly, "Wonderful, We thank you for your assistance...Now, If you could follow us, we will lead you to our base".

"Alright...Lead the way" Naruto replied and followed the group through the forest.

* * *

After a few hours, they reached a small hut hidden by a large rock with a wooden door that was locked from the inside.

He watched as Mei knocked on the door and heard a gruff voice from the inside, "When do the leaves fall".

"When the mist is stained by the blood of the innocents" Mei replied, obviously a password among the rebels.

Naruto watched as the wooden door creaked open and a guard peeping from the crack, eyeing him.

"Mei-sama, Ao-san...I hope your intel gathering trip went well...But who is this?" he asked looking at Naruto.

"Our trip went well...except for the time when Yagura's army attacked us on the way...But Ryū-san over here saved us" Mei replied in a grateful voice.

"I see..." the guard said, he then turned towards Naruto and said, "Thank you for protecting our leader...You may enter".

He then moved aside for them to enter. Naruto followed Mei inside the hut.

After some walking, they reached a medium sized settlement inside. It seemed that the space for the buildings were created by doton jutsus.

"Welcome to the headquarters of the rebel army" Mei told him.

"It is quite impressive" Naruto replied in monotone.

"Ohh...Thank you" Mei thanked him.

He saw children and civilians wearing worn out rags and could easily guess the poverty experienced by the people due to Yagura's reign.

He then saw the shinobi's and kunoichi's looking at him with curious expressions.

"Don't mind their staring...We don't usually get guests here" Mei said, trying to put him at ease.

"Their concerns are quite understandable" he replied emotionlessly.

Naruto then watched as Mei turn to Ao and say, "Ao, escort Ryū-san to his room...I would be in my office discussing the details about our trip to the council" he then watched as she smiled at him once more and left.

"If you would please follow me to your room, Ryū-san" Ao told him and began walking, followed by Naruto.

They then reached a small house and Ao turned to him, handing over a set of keys and said, "You can use this room until you leave, Ryū-san...If your presence in needed, I will send someone to call you".

He left when Naruto gave a small nod.

* * *

Naruto entered the house and saw that it was adequate with a living room, a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen.

He locked the door and lowered his hood.

His face had become more lean and angled over the years. His front bangs over his face had also grown in length with the red hue growing with it. The rest of his hair had also increased in length and were dishevelled at different angles. **[For those who want to see how Naruto looks, see the picture on the story profile and imagine that the front bangs of his face has a red hue about ¼ of them]**

Naruto was sure that even if someone saw his face without his hood, they would not mistake him for his father because his face and hair had a different design than his fathers. The fact that Naruto Namikaze was dead according to everyone's knowledge, also would help in keeping his identity a secret.

To everyone that would see him, he would only be a guy with the same blonde hair and blue eyes as the Yondaime and his son. Just the way he wanted.

He then freshened up in the bathroom and went to sleep in the bedroom. He was honestly a little tired because of the non stop travelling for days.

* * *

Naruto woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes to the sound of knocking on the door.

He pulled up his hood and went to open the door.

He watched as a boy of about 15-16 years of age with a headphone over his ears, pointed teeth like the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and a large sword attached to his back, standing at the door with a shy and nervous expression on his face.

"What is it" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"Ahh...R-Ryū-san...Me-Mei-sama asked...for your pre...presence" he said stuttering with an unsure voice.

Naruto closed the door from the outside and replied, "Alright...Lead the way".

He watched as the boy quickly took off and followed him slowly.

They reached a tall building and went up the stairs to reach a door.

Naruto followed the shy boy inside the room and saw Mei sitting in the middle of a large conference table with Ao standing behind her. He also saw many others sitting around the table.

They stopped their discussion when they saw him enter the room.

"Ryū-san...I see that you have agreed to my request for you to join us...Please take a seat" She said with a jolly expression pointing towards a seat next to her.

Naruto was about to walk up to the seat but was cut off by a old man asking Mei, "Mei-sama, I think it is not wise to have him join our discussion...How could we trust him when he doesn't even show us his face...For all we know, he could be a spy working for Yagura".

' _The old bag of bones need to retire'_ Mei thought annoyed. "I trust Ryū-san with my life because he had saved us from being killed by Yagura's lackeys...does anyone else have any anymore ridiculous questions because I am itching to melt someone" she said threateningly.

"But he..." the old man started but was cut off by Naruto.

"I would like to say three things...firstly...No, you cant trust me and I do not care if you don't...secondly...No, I am not a spy of Yagura. If I was one, all of you would be dead by now...lastly...No, I don't care if I showed you my face because I have nothing to hide" Naruto said emotionlessly. He was sure they would not recognise him.

"Its fine Ryū-san...You do not have to have to do it if you are not comfortable with it" Mei said. Although she wanted to see the face of the enigma of a man because he intrigued her, she was not going to force him into doing something he was not comfortable with.

"No, it is okay...I feel no concern in showing how I look" Naruto replied and slowly pulled his hood down, hearing the gasps from everyone around him.

On seeing Naruto's handsome face, Mei and all the other kunoichi's in the room where blushing heavily. They had to force down their blush atleast a little to even think coherently.

' _Kami-sama...Is this what he looked like under the hood...he looks like an Adonis'_ Mei thought blushing furiously.

She then saw most of the kunoichi's in the room, openly drooling looking at Ryū. _'How pathetic...drooling at someone they don't even know the name of... ..But I seriously cant blame them...He is the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life...Although, he looks sort of familiar...Like I had seen him from somewhere'_ she finished her thoughts and somewhat controlled her blush, but you could still see the small pink dusting on her cheeks.

"Moving on...Please take a seat, Ryū-san...so that we can continue our discussion" she told him, not meeting his eyes of fear of blushing again.

Naruto calmly walked up to the empty chair next to her and sat down.

Seeing that he was seated, Mei focused her attention on the meeting.

"So according to the intel we gathered, Yagura has deployed a force of more than a quarter of his total army...next to our branch rebel camp over here" She said pointing at a spot on a map of Kiri.

"What should we do...If he plans on attacking, they would just be like sitting ducks against those numbers" a rebel shinobi said panicking.

"We must defend that base...If we could catch them off guard...we could deal a major blow to Yagura's plans" Mei told them.

"But its suicide...they could be more of them" a man shouted.

"Yeah...we should just let them fight on their own" another said, cowardly.

"Cowards...How could you let our fellow comrades die because you do not have the spine to fight Yagura's forces...I do not need your opinions" She shouted at them, clearly annoyed at their cowardliness.

She turned to Ryū and asked him with a serious expression on her face, "What do you think we should do, Ryū-san".

"I think that it probably might be a trap to catch us off guard..." he said in a blank voice and saw Mei get a sad look on her face, "But...we cant let the ones at the camp be slaughtered because we were afraid to take risks" he finished and saw Mei's face brighten up.

"Who are you to tell us what to do...If you want to go save them...be my guest and go on your own" the old man from earlier, said snarling at him.

"I am a man of many qualities...but cowardliness is not one of them...If you are not even willing to save your own comrades...How could you wish to save the village from Yagura...I have no tolerance for cowards...If you are not going to help...please, just shut up" Naruto said emotionlessly, but there was a certain edge in his voice.

Mei looked at Ryū in a new light as she watched the old man and the others quickly fell into places and kept their mouth shut. The man truly intrigued her with his determination and noble qualities.

"Well said, Ryū-san...But, as you said, it might be a trap...So can you tell us what we can do" Mei asked him.

"We should beat Yagura at his own game...He would be waiting for us to show up...and he would probably bring a lot more than a quarter of his army with him...We could fool him into thinking that we would not show up and wait till he begin his attack...then we can catch them off guard by attacking from all sides cornering them" he told her in monotone.

He watched as she thought about his plan for several moments and said with a smile, "That is brilliant...Yagura wont know what hit him...But how many of our forces should we take to face them".

"Less than half of your total forces, including you and your most trusted personal's...I will join you too" he replied in monotone.

"But that is too small to be facing Yagura...even the quarter of his total army is quite large" she said.

"No...that's fine...Leave the numbers to me" Naruto replied with a determined voice that gave no room for arguments.

"Okay...I trust you...we begin our attack tomorrow morning...Lets rest for today" she replied and ended the meeting.

Naruto watched as everyone left the room and was about to leave too, but was stopped by his arm being held back. He looked back to see Mei standing there holding his hand with a large smile on her face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

"You know...I did not think someone as powerful as you, would be so young" she said, moving closer to him, "So young and so handsome" she finished, her body now only inches away from touching his.

"I see no connection in me being young and handsome to my powers...Is there a relation?" he asked emotionlessly. He was not understanding what she intended. So many years in the demon world has left him somewhat detached from the real world.

Mei's smile got bigger when she heard his answer, "You know...you sound so cute when you say things like that...You kind of remind me of someone in your appearance...I would like to get to know you better, Ryū-san...It would make my day if you would join me for a drink at my home" she asked, a hopeful expression on her face.

Naruto was not getting the game she was playing. At first she said that he was powerful and that his power was somehow related to his youth and facial features. Then she told him that he was cute and that he reminded her of someone, Kami-sama knows who. And now she had invited him to her home to get to know him better.

He was in a loop, after some thinking, he decided the hell with the consequences.

"Alright...I see no problems getting something to drink" he told her, he seriously wanted to know her end game.

Mei was ecstatic when she heard that he would come to her home. Honestly, it would not be incorrect if she said that she was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be, the man was extremely handsome. But, there was a certain strange vibe coming from him that draws her to him.

She brought her hands together and said smiling brightly, "Excellent...Now off we go" she then began dragging him towards her home before he changed his mind.

* * *

They then reached an average sized house and saw Mei fiddling with keys, opening the door after sometime.

She turned towards Ryū and beckoned for him to enter. Naruto followed her silently.

Naruto walked inside to see a large room with many pictures hanging on the ceiling and a couch in the centre with a coffee table in front of it.

"Sit down, Ryū-san...I will come soon" she said pointing towards the couch and went inside the kitchen.

Naruto sat down on the couch and saw a picture book on the table. He then saw Mei coming with a cup of tea in her hand.

She handed over the tea to him and sat down on the couch. He then heard her ask, "The attack you used on the Kiri-nin's...I have not seen them before...Can you tell me what bloodline you have".

He took a small sip of tea and said, "Its called Araton...Its is a special bloodline that join my natural affinities for wind, lightning and water...It also has other uses but I would like to keep them a secret for now...What about your bloodline?".

"Wow...that's certainly interesting...my bloodlines are Yoton (lava release) and Futton (boil release)" she replied proudly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, for a person to have two bloodlines was indeed rare.

"Two bloodlines...that's quite impressive, Mei-san...Now I can see why the others value you so highly" he complimented her.

Mei blushed again, _'What is it with him that makes me blush like a damn schoolgirl'_ she thought bitterly.

"Ah...thank you, Ryū-san" she thanked him blushing, not looking into his eyes again.

"Why do you do that?" he asked her.

"Why do I do what?" Mei replied confused.

"At one time you seem to be confident, then the other you act all depressed and shy like you are very self aware...Why do you do that" he asked her.

"It-Its nothing" she replied quickly. _'How the hell does he know about these things...I shouldn't have invited him'_ she thought depressed.

"Ohh...I know now" he replied, already finding the answer. He was always very good at analysing people.

"You know what?" She said annoyed, already regretting inviting him. She just wanted to know him better. She didn't sign up for an self awareness class.

"I now know the reason for you insecurities...You are afraid of rejection...So you try to shut out people from your heart...You are afraid of the hurt you would receive if they leave you...So you try to prevent anyone from entering your heart, So that you could avoid the pain of their departure...My final conclusion being childhood trauma" he summarised his thoughts, emotionlessly.

There was a long pause where he saw her face shadowed by her hair. She then knocked out the tea cup out of his hand, shattering it to pieces.

"Get Out..." she said in a low voice, seeing his dumfounded expression, she shouted, "GET OUT NOW".

"I am sorry...But I did not wish to upset you" he said apologetically, clearly knowing that she was upset.

She was about to shout at him again but was cut off by him saying, "Its Okay...I understand your feeling...the feeling of being useless as you lose all your loved ones to fate...I too have experienced the loss of losing my precious people and can relate with yours...I am leaving now...Again, I am sincerely sorry for ruining your day" he then began to stand up, only for a hand latching onto his, making him sit again.

He then heard quiet sobbing and saw Mei looking at him with teary eyes.

"I am sorry...I kind of lost control of my emotions...because what you told were true" she apologised sniffling.

"Want to talk about it" he asked sympathetically. It would seem she has her own demons from the past, like him. He sort off took it as his duty to help her, even though there was no one there for him when he needed help.

She gave a small nod and began, "I was born to a family of shinobi's with no bloodlines...I was seen as a child prodigy because of my bloodlines and was trained from childhood to reach my high potential...I had thought that my mother and father had loved me for me and not my bloodlines and had thought the world of them...Then Yagura became the Mizukage and ordered the extermination of all bloodline users...I was about 13, when that happened, 7 years ago and was scared, but I thought that my parents would protect me...But then the day came when several Kiri-nin's came to my house...My heart broke when my parents told me that I was a monster and that they were not going to die for harbouring a monster...Then I saw the Kiri-nin's killing my parents saying that they deserved death for giving birth to a monster like me...In my blind rage I killed them all and escaped to a rebel camp...That was the day that I had realised that my parents did not love me and that they had only loved the fame they would receive because of my bloodlines...From then onwards I did not trust anyone with my heart and was scared to enter any relationships because I think that they only want me for my position and will leave me when its gone" she finished her story and was now openly crying into his shoulders.

Naruto brought the sobbing woman on his shoulders into a gentle hug.

He then saw her relax into the hug and brought her face up holding her chin.

"Mei, Do you want to know what you have to do to heal that pain in your heart" he asked in a sooth voice, his eyes looking into hers softly.

Mei gave him a small nod, blushing because of their intimate position.

"You have to fill your heart with more precious people, people that you can trust...And when you find that special someone...Don't let go of them...Protect them with your life" he said, giving her a small, but true smile.

Meanwhile, Mei was having the feelings of butterflies flying in her stomach when she heard his speech and that smile, it was so beautiful.

' _What is happening to me...These weird feelings...I feel so calm when being with him...What is he to me?'_ she thought, looking at him in daze.

She was very disappointed when he released the hug, it was quite comfy.

"Are you feeling alright now" he asked her concerned.

Mei smiled brightly, touched by the concern in his voice. _'I was wrong, he is far from being a robot'_ she thought with a smile.

"You know, Ryū-kun...You should smile more...It suits you" she said, subconsciously adding the '-kun' suffix to his name.

Naruto rose an eyebrow when he heard the endearing suffix after his name. He only had let specific people say his name with that suffix, he let her off the hoof because of the emotional trauma she had suffered a few moments ago.

Meanwhile Mei was in an inward argument. It had only caught up with her now on what she had called Ryū with. _'Ryū-kun...Where did that come from...Do I have feelings for him...Who cares even if I have, I like him very much and find him very attractive and he seems to be genuinely concerned about me...I don't want to be alone anymore...Looks like you were right Ryū-kun, I have now find my precious person and I wont let him go'_ she thought determined.

She smiled sweetly at him and asked, "I am sorry for knocking the tea cup out of your hands, Ryū-kun...Would you like another".

"Its Okay...Don't bother" he replied, now back in his emotionless tone.

"So, If you don't mind me asking...Where are you from?" she asked, hoping to know where he is from.

"Konohagakure No Sato..." Naruto replied, he did not see any damage in letting her know where he was from.

"Konoha...You are a long way from home" she asked, a little shocked to know that he was a leaf shinobi.

Naruto did not reply, he took the picture book from the table in his hands and enquired, "May I take a look".

"By all means, go ahead" she told him with a smile.

Naruto quickly swept through the pictures noticing pictures of her with some people, probably colleagues. He came to the middle of the page and a picture that was not attached fell to the floor.

He took the picture and saw much to his shock that it was a picture of him taken on the day of his inductance into the ANBU, the one where he was holding a rasengan and a Hraishin kunai in his hands. It was the picture of his that was in the bingo books.

On how that picture and the fact that he was in the ANBU was known by the other nations. It was because a certain war hawk had leaked it to Konoha's enemies and when they had asked Danzo, he told that and he quote _'We should show the strength of Konoha to her enemies'._ Naruto was sure that the old fool would be the end of Konoha if he become Hokage.

He looked towards Mei and saw she was blushing, and raised an eyebrow.

' _How the hell did that picture come in that book...I was sure I had kept it safe in my personal diary...Oh No...he saw it'_ She panicked and quickly snatched it away from his hands.

"Who is that?" Naruto lied, he knew who he was better than anyone, But he had to still act as Ryū because Naruto was dead in everyone's eyes.

"You don't know about Namikaze Naruto, the son of the Yellow Flash...the boy who is hailed as the greatest prodigy that was born...the one who made record as the youngest ANBU at just 7 years old...feared by his enemies and called the Raion No Konoha (Lion of Konoha)...You don't know him...were you living under a rock all these years" Mei asked exasperated, who in the world has not heard of Naruto Namikaze.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a panic attack. _'Kami-sama...Is she a fan-girl, I thought that I would never have to deal with them again...Will she lock me up in a room and tell me that I belong to her, like that one time...The hell with the war...I'm escaping from her'_ He thought panicking, inching away from her, readying to make a dash for it. Even the calm and reserved Naruto Namikaze was afraid of the bane known as fan-girls.

Mei not seeing Naruto's distress continued speaking, "You know...I see him as my idol".

On hearing that, Naruto relaxed, _'Thank Kami-sama...She is not a fan-girl...She just looks up to me'_ he thought, letting out an inward sigh.

"Is he that great...He doesn't look like much" Naruto asked, still keeping his fake facade.

"He is great...You know...when I was a little girl, I was forced to live up to my reputation as a prodigy...I had no one to guide me...then came the story of the boy who was hailed as the greatest prodigy in generations...I began to hear all his achievements and realised that anything could be achieved through hard work and dedication...though he was from another village and was about 3 years younger than me,...I still looked up-to him and saw him as my idol...then came the day that I heard he died, stopping the Kyuubi...I was really sad...Then Yagura became Mizukage and you know the rest" Mei told him, reminiscing about the past.

Naruto was dumfounded, he had not known that she saw him in such a light.

' _Maybe, I should tell her who I am...It would be nice to have someone to talk freely to after all these years living a lie'_ He thought, wondering if he should tell her the truth.

"Mei-san..." he started, about to tell her the truth, but was cut off by Mei's rambling about her idol.

"You know...I used to have a huge crush on him back then, despite the fact that he was a few years younger than me...who could blame me, almost every girl my age had a crush on him" Mei continued her rambling with a small blush, not knowing that she just told her crush, that she had a crush on him.

Hearing that Naruto contemplated his decision. _'Maybe...I shouldn't...But, she said she had a crush on me...she didn't say that she still has one...The hell with it...It is not like she will rape me, will she...Nah, I'm just over thinking...The world will someday know about me being alive...I see no problem in telling her'_ He made up his mind to tell her despite the consequences.

"Mei-san..." he called again, trying to get her attention.

Mei was broken out of her day dreaming by him calling her name. "Yes, Ryū-kun...what is it" she asked him.

"If I tell you a secret of mine...would you promise not to tell anyone else about it" He asked with a serious face.

Mei was ecstatic to know that he trust her enough to tell her his secret. "Okay...I promise on my life that I would not tell anyone else" she replied with an equally serious face.

Naruto stood up and took out his ANBU Kitsune mask that was kept in his pocket and clipped it onto his pants. He then took out a Hraishin Kunai in his left hand and charged a Rasengan in his right. Looking at her with the same serious expression and pose as in the picture.

Mei was in shock, _'How does Ryū have a ANBU mask and a Hraishin Kunai...And where did he learn the Rasengan from'_ she thought in confusion.

Then it all clicked inside her mind and she became shell-shocked.

"How?..." she gasped out, not finding her voice.

"How...What?" Naruto asked in a calm voice, already expecting her reaction.

"How are you still alive?...They said that you died fighting the Kyuubi...But your body was not found" she asked, still in shock.

"Lets just say...I did not die...You could still see me can you" He asked amused.

She gave a small nod and then asked, "Then where were you all these years? ...Why hide?".

"Who said I was hiding...You must have know that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi because it cannot be killed" He asked her, in a blank voice.

He saw her nod again, "Lets just say...that I was the sacrifice that the Shinigami asked for sealing the Kyuubi into the child" he lied, telling the story the Shinigami and him had created if one were to ask were he was all these years.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked him, not knowing what he meant.

"You should know that the Shiki Fúin used by my father to seal away the Kyuubi is paid by the soul of the caster" he asked.

She nodded again, "But the Shinigami not only took my father's soul as payment, but also took my soul and body, sealing it away" He lied, continuing the fake story they had come up with.

He then saw Mei getting a sad and sympathetic look on her face. "Then how did you escape" she asked him in a soft voice.

"Lets just say that I escaped somehow...And leave it at that" Naruto replied, ending the conversation.

Mei was now looking at Naruto with sympathy. _'Poor dear...How cruel can his fate be'_ she thought with a clenching heart.

Then all the previous statements she had told about him, prior to knowing who he was, came to her mind.

' _Oh dear Kami-sama...Didn't I tell him that I look up to him as an idol...and that I have a huge crush on him...Please, just kill me now...How embarrassing'_ She thought with a furious blush, wanting to just crawl into a hole in the ground and stay there hiding.

"Ahh...I'm sorry for your loss, Ryū...I mean Naruto-san" she said, refusing to look in to his face of fear of him seeing her blush.

"You are doing it again, Mei...Why do you refuse to acknowledge your own self...If you do not acknowledge yourself...How do you expect others to acknowledge you" He asked in monotone.

"I...I..." she said, not looking at him again.

He went up to her and once again brought her chin up to make her look at him, "You know...such a beautiful and powerful woman such as yourself should not be so indecisive...As I said earlier...I know how you feel and have experienced pain similar to you...If you need someone to talk to, I'll be there" he said, giving her a small smile.

Mei nodded blushing on being called beautiful by him. He removed his hand, still holding a Hraishin Kunai in his other.

"Rest for tomorrow's battle...I am leaving...And please, do not reveal my identity to anyone else" he asked her emotionlessly.

Seeing her give a small nod, he Hraishined away to the seal mark he had left in his temporary room.

Mei gathered coherent thinking when Naruto left.

' _He was my idol all along...We have 'The Naruto Namikaze' fighting for us...We will surely win...I wonder if he would use his famous Hraishin No Jutsu in battle'_ she thought giddily.

She then thought about everything he had said and the advices he had given her.

' _He really is something else...No wonder I had a sense of familiarity when I saw him without his hood...He is the only man that have made me have these feelings...Wait and see, Naruto-kun...I will get to know you better and when I do, I'm not going to let you go like all the others that had come in my life, just as you told me'_ She thought determinedly and went to bed with a happy expression on her face.

* * *

[The Next Day]

Naruto got up early as usual and made his preparation for the battle.

He left his room and went outside to see Mei, Ao and the shy boy standing before a large group of rebels who were doing their last moment preparation.

Mei then saw him coming towards them and said with a small blush and smile, "Na...Ryū-kun" she corrected herself, ignoring the shocked looks from the others when she added the '-kun' suffix to his name.

"Mei-san..." he gave a small nod.

"I was just giving the last minute instructions...we were waiting for you...Myself, Ao and Chojuro over here will lead the attack" she said.

' _This wimpy boy...He doesn't look like much...No, I cant judge him yet. Maybe he is good in battle and just lacks confidence'_ Naruto thought, looking at Chojuro.

"Ao, Chojuro, what about the news from the branch base...have they seen Yagura's army near their base" Mei asked in her leader voice.

"N-No...M-Mei-sama" Chojuro replied stuttering.

"Youth these days, what he means Mei-sama is that there have been no sightings on Yagura's men near the base" responded Ao.

However, what Mei heard was entirely different.

' _No...Sightings on...men'_ repeated Mei in her mind.

"Shall we arrange our men to the formations, going into battle" asked Ao. But Mei heard differently again.

' _Arranged with...men...as in to be...married'_ thought Mei. Ao took her silence as a yes and continued talking.

"Well to be honest, I would rather prefer arranging them sooner rather than later, I just don't trust the youth these days anyways" Ao continued jabbering on about youth and Chojuro was being his usual shy self.

' _Get married sooner than later...you don't have any youth'_ she summarised her thoughts, a shadow looming over her face.

Mei got an dark look in her eye and walked up to Ao and whispered in his ear while smiling sweetly, "Ao, shut up or I'll kill you".

Ao's face went ghost white and his mind went blank. He decided to shut up.

Naruto coughed to get them back on track.

"Ohh...Sorry...Ao, was just being his usual self...Where were we again?" she asked him with a sweet smile.

"We were about to head to the camp" Naruto replied blankly.

"Okay...Lets move out" Mei cheered with her hands raised.

They then began stealthily heading to the camp.

* * *

They then reached a clearing which was a little away from the camp.

"Ao, scan the area to see if Yagura's army has arrived" Mei told Ao.

They really did not need to do that, Naruto could already sense the Kiri-nin's because of his sensor abilities.

Before he could tell them, he watched as Ao held up a handseal and several veins bulged out from his covered eye. He instantly realised that the man has got a transplanted Byakugan.

"They are here Mei-sama...And it is what we had feared, there is a lot more than a quarter of Yagura's armies there" Ao told Mei.

He watched as she turned to everyone and shout, "Everyone...we move according as planned...stealthily surround them without alerting them...and strike when they are most vulnerable...Now go".

With that everyone went to their directed positions leaving only a small group behind.

"Ao, Chojuro and the rest with me..." she told them and received several nods in return.

"What are you going to do, Ryū-kun" She asked him.

"Don't worry about me...I will give them support when needed" Naruto replied.

"Will you be using your Hraishin" she whispered in his ear, so that only he could hear. She was really hoping to see the famous Hraishin in battle.

"No...If I use it everyone will figure out who I am...But I will be using something just as deadly as the Hraishin" he whispered back to her.

Mei was a little dissapointed that she could not get to see the Hraishin, but was eager to see what he meant by something as deadly as it.

She watched as sparks began to appear on his body at random intervals and saw his Azure eyes glowing.

This was a new technique Naruto had learned. It was learned, so that he could have a substitute for the Hraishin. The technique uses his Araton bloodline to smoothen the air under his feet reducing the friction to almost null and accelerating his speed to superhuman levels, So that it would seem he was teleporting. It was sort off like the Yondaime Raikage's technique only his technique did not cover his entire body and was only concentrated at his feet. Also his technique was a lot faster than the Raikage's.

Naruto watched with glowing eyes and sparks coming out of him, as Yagura's forces began their assault. They were about twice as large as the rebels numbers.

He saw the signal for starting their counterattack being given and followed Mei to the battlefield.

Mei rushed to the battle going through handseals for her attack and spat out streams of lava to the oncoming enemies, seeing them melt.

She then watched Ao fighting against a group of chunins and Chojuro swiping away at random people with his sword.

She looked to see Naruto disappearing in a blue flash and appearing at the other end killing the nearby Hunter-nin with a sword slash to his neck.

She then watched him appear and disappear at several places in blue flashes, all of the surrounding ninjas falling dead when he disappears.

' _What frightening speed and power'_ she thought awed at him. He was not lying when he told it was as deadly as the Hraishin.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a field day with the Kiri-nin's.

Holding the Yoarashi which was covered in blood from the recent group he had killed, he called out the name of his technique again, _**"Flash Step"**_.

He then reached the opposite end of the field in only a few seconds and jumped from the ground.

He channelled large amounts of chakra into the Yoarashi bringing it focused on a specific point in its tip.

He then came down with the momentum, bringing his sword down to the ground in front of the large group of enemies. Upon impact, the ground was pulverised around him, burying all of the surrounding Kiri-nin's in it and forming a large crater.

He looked to see that almost more than half of Yagura's army was dead.

He then went to support Mei who was surrounded by Kiri-nin's on all side.

"Need a hand" he asked her.

"I might need both of your hands" she said in a husky voice, smiling at him teasingly although she was surrounded by enemies.

"Okay...If you say so" he said in an unsure voice, not getting what she really meant.

He brought his hands together forming a few hand seals and shouted, _**"Yin Release (Shadow Style): Makaze (Evil Wind)"**_ and spread his arms out, a dark coloured wind blowing out from them.

He controlled the wind to wipe out all the surrounding Kiri-nin's, cutting and burning them with the wind blades made up of his Yin chakra.

"You could use Yin Release too?" Mei asked awed as she saw his attack.

"Apparently I can" he replied and _**Flash Stepped**_ away from her to the next group.

He watched as all the remaining of Yagura's army were cornered together in one spot by the surrounding rebels.

"Stand down... You cannot win...surrender and avoid unnecessary bloodshed" Naruto told them, giving them a chance to avoid death.

"We would rather die than surrender to you monsters" a Kiri-nin shouted angrily, the rest of them foolishly agreeing with him.

"Very Well...If you prefer death, then so be it...Cant say I did not warn you" Naruto replied emotionlessly, if they want him to end their pitiful lives, then end them he will.

He channelled chakra through the Yoarashi and pointed it towards them and shouted, _**"Araton: Yama-arashi (Mountain Storm)"**_. Suddenly many storms began to pick up with lightning accompanying them and flew at the rest of them, killing them all.

There were widespread celebration on their victory. But Naruto did not take part in it and went to clean his sword, far away from them.

' _Fools...all of them...instead of being thankful that only a few of them died...they are celebrating like a bunch of braindead monkeys'_ He thought, disappointed at their behaviour.

He saw Mei walking up to him, seeing him standing there alone and ask, "Why aren't you celebrating?, Naruto-kun...We won the battle...We took out almost half of Yagura's army".

"The war is far from over...And winning a war is not something to celebrate...Do you think the families of the dead will be celebrating now...Countless unnecessary bloodshed and for what?,...to gain power?, strength? or money?...Do not be happy that you have killed someone...Peace is not achieved through violence" He replied in monotone and left her to think about what he said.

* * *

All of the surviving rebels from the battle reached the rebel headquarters at night. They had only lost a few comrades because of Naruto ending the battle quickly.

There was widespread celebration and partying among them.

The rebels that had come back had told the rest about the battle including how Naruto had defeated the Kiri-nin's almost singlehandedly.

Now everyone was looking at him in awe and admiration, like he was some sort off war hero. Although he was one, considering the fact that he had participated in the third shinobi world war. But Naruto did not thought of his participation in that war as an achievement, he rather thought of it as an nightmare. It was the war that had changed him.

He avoided everyone and went to his room to be in peace, ignoring the awed and lustful looks he was receiving from several kunoichi's.

He quickly went inside his room and locked it from the inside. He shuddered slightly, those kind of looks still somewhat scared him. He decided not to think about the past and went to get some sleep.

He turned to walk in to his bedroom and switched on the lights, only for a pair of arms to wrap around his waist.

' _Dammit...I was distracted by my thinking and not sensing my surroundings and was caught unaware'_ He thought annoyed with himself for being so clumsy.

"Who are you" he asked still not seeing the person behind him.

The pair of arms tightened around his waist and he felt a pair of soft lumps pressed on his back and was a little shocked to hear the sound of the person whom he now recognised, "Who would it be...Its me silly, Mei".

' _It seems she masked her chakra so that I would not sense it was her'_ he thought and asked her a little annoyed, "What are you doing here, Mei-san".

"You know what...From know on call me Mei-chan, Naruto-kun...Say it...Mei-chan" she said in a sweet voice, still not letting him go.

"Quit playing games, Mei...I do not have the time and patience for your foolish games" he said in a serious voice dropping the formal '-san' suffix, now clearly annoyed with her.

Hearing his words, she tightened her hold on him even more, pressing more of her to his back.

"If you do not have time for me...You should find the time, Naruto-kun...Weren't you the one who had said earlier to me that, I can come to talk to you about my problems at anytime and that you would be there for me...don't tell me you forgot" She told him, trying to guilt trip him using his own words.

"What do you want Mei" he asked sighing, falling for her guilt trip.

"I want you...would you give me...And didn't I tell you to call me Mei-chan" she told him, in a sickly sweet voice.

He sighed again this time more pronounced, It would seem she still wont give him a straight answer. But he was now done playing her games.

He broke out of her arms and quickly pinned her to the wall, a small frown marring his face.

"My, My...Aren't you the smooth one, Naruto-kun...So eager to grant my request...Hmmm" she asked him in a sultry voice. It was now that he noticed that she was a little drunk, from her breath.

"I asked what do you want to talk about, Mei" he asked emotionlessly, the frown still marring his face.

Mei gave him a small smile, she brought her face down and said, "You know...when you said those things earlier after the battle...It kind of hurt me inside...It hurt because, it was you who had said it".

"What I said were true...Killing is not something to take joy from...Violence will only lead to more violence...Peace will not be in a world filled with violence" he said sincerely, the frown leaving his face.

"You really are something special...The talk that we had in my room...It really helped me...All this time I was afraid of relationships because I was afraid they would hurt me in the end...But not anymore" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his head down for a fierce kiss.

The kiss was fierce as well as somewhat sloppy, considering it was both of their firsts.

Mei wanting more, began gently biting his lips and when his mouth parted a little, she deepened the kiss by entering her tongue into his mouth.

Naruto did not try to break the kiss because his brain had kind of switched off from the sudden violation of his mouth.

She explored his mouth thoroughly, pinning his tongue and was delighted to feel him fight back with his.

' _mmmm...he tastes like chocolate...like, like pocky'_ she thought, liking the taste of his mouth.

Naruto's mouth indeed tasted like pocky because it was his favourite food. Where do you think Izumi's obsession for pocky began, it began from watching Naruto eat them.

After a few minutes of tongue swapping, Naruto came to his senses from his dazed state and quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"You..." he said, growling under his breath.

Mei was a little turned on by the growl, she brought a finger to her mouth and asked sensually, "hmm...You don't like...".

Naruto gained a small tint of pink on his cheeks when he saw her sensual act and question.

He quickly fought of the oncoming blush, Namikaze Naruto do not blush and he wont begin now, and said in a stern voice, "Quit playing games Mei...and tell me what do you want".

She quickly turned their positions and pushed him onto the bed. She crawled on top of him and pinned his arms to the sides.

She leaned her head closer to his face, so that they were only inches away and told him, "I did say that I want you, Naruto-kun...Didn't you hear me...You know...I was not lying when I said that I had a huge crush on you...I took all your words about finding a precious person to heart".

She then kissed him again, this time it was a gentle and passionate one.

She then let go and brought her face closer to his ears and said huskily, "Now that I have found mine..." she trailed off and quickly bound his arms to the beds railing with chakra cuffs, making sure that he cant move.

She then growled huskily, "I'm not letting you go..." she finished and kissed him again, pushing her tongue in.

* * *

 **Dun...Dun...Dun...Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I couldn't help it.** **Please don't flame me for this** **. I had to stop the scene here because I wanted to know if you guys truly wanted to see a lemon.**

 **I had received several PM's asking for a lemon with Mei. So if you guys want one, review about it and I will add one in the beginning of the next chapter. If you guys don't want a lemon with Mei tell me and I wont do it.**

 **Also how was the chapter, I know it was a little rushed and sappy in the middle about Mei's past. But I needed it to be so because I wanted to create a bond between Naruto and Mei. I know Mei is a little OC with her backstory and all, but please bear it with me.**

 **Also about why Naruto is not concerned about Obito's plans, It is because he has plans of his own. What plan, that is a secret that you have to find out in the end of the story.**

 **Naruto will be like an anti-hero, sort off like Deadpool who is freakin awesome if I may add.**

 **The next chapter will probably be the end of the Bloody Mist arc and then I will begin the Akatsuki arc.**

 **I would also like to thank you all again for the support I received for the story. So please give me your continued support.**

 **Read, Review and follow, The great Author-chan signing out, Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5- Confessions & Rejections

**Author's Note: Hi guys, here is the last chapter in the bloody mist arc. It is relatively short when compared to the last one. I hope you all liked the last one.**

 **I had seen the complaint saying that Naruto should be a cold psychopath and he should not get into any relationships with anyone. But I had already said at the start that Naruto is only cold and ruthless towards his enemies, he just acts cold towards his close ones because he doesn't want them to get hurt following him to his dangerous life filled with despair.**

 **I have counted all the votes wanting a lemon with Mei and against it. Because the votes supporting a lemon is more high, I have wrote a lemon. For those who had voted against it, I am sincerely sorry but I had to take the majority vote into consideration.**

 **Those that think that this will be just a casual flick with Mei and Naruto, you are wrong. I probably will add Mei to the pairing because of popular demand from readers. But only Mei, this is not a harem fic. I have nothing against harems but I find them overly confusing and complicated in the end. Also there is the fact that most of the harem fic's do not get completed in the end. I was really reluctant about adding Mei too, but what the readers want, the readers will get.**

 **Now enough of my boring rambling and on with the chapter.**

"normal speech"

' _thoughts'_

" _ **jutsus"**_

" **bijuu speech"**

 **[Warning: There is a lemon scene in this chapter. Read at your own discretion]**

 **[Disclaimer: Is Jiraiya a virgin...No, then I do not own Naruto]**

Chapter 5- Confessions & Rejections

* * *

 **[Rebel Camp, Naruto's Room]**

A blonde man and auburn haired woman was currently engaged in a fierce lip lock.

The blonde man tried to break free from the cuff on his hands by tugging at them.

The auburn haired woman saw this and broke off from his lips.

She wagged her index finger in front of his face and told him in a childish voice, "Try to break free all you want Naruto-kun...but these are high quality chakra cuffs...not even nin's that have Kage level chakra can break free from them...You now have no way to escape...And I plan to use this situation to get to know you...".

She paused and traced her finger over his lips and trailed it over his chest, ending at his pants and began rubbing his member through the cloth.

She then said huskily, blowing her hot breath against his face, "...thoroughly...".

Naruto bit back a small groan when she grazed her hand against his pants.

He controlled himself and tried to stop her by telling, "Mei...You are not being your usual self...You are drunk and the alcohol is affecting your rational thinking...You do not want to do this...Stop this at once before things get out of hand".

She gave him a fake annoyed look and said determinedly, "This small amount of alcohol is not enough to get me drunk...And who said I do not want this...I am doing this on my own free will and not under the affect of alcohol...And the consequences...".

She then trailed her tongue inside his ear and said huskily, "What are you going to do if I don't stop, Naruto-kun...Are you going to punish me for being a bad girl...Are you going to..." she then whispered the last words, "...spank me".

Naruto now had enough. He could perfectly control his emotions. But raw primal instincts were very hard to control. He knew he had to stop this before he lost himself to his innermost primal desires.

He began sending his chakra into the cuffs and began overloading it. Mei was right about one thing, those cuffs could hold chakra of even Kage level nin. But where she went wrong was the fact that Naruto had chakra that far surpassed even Kage level nin, breaking out of these cuffs were child's play to him.

"Enough" he roared and broke out of the cuffs, startling Mei.

He quickly reversed their positions and was now pinning Mei to the bed.

"Ohhhh...I did not know you were the kind who liked to take control...Even better...Now, if you could please...I'm waiting for you to ravish me" she said playfully.

"Mei...I told you several times...I have no time to play games with you...You do not know me...You do not know me at all...I am not a man that is controlled by his primal desires...I do not want casual, meaningless sex" he angrily told her.

Hearing his words, Mei's face was shadowed by her hair. She then told him in a low and serious voice, "Who said that it is meaningless...It has meaning to me...Weren't you the one who told me that if I find someone precious to me, to hold him and never let him go...What? do you not live to your own words...".

Naruto let out a silent gasp, her words meant only one thing.

"You...Do you...?" he could not finish that question.

She moved her face to the side, not looking at him.

Not hearing a reply, Naruto asked sternly but calmly, "Answer me...".

Mei now snapped, she gave him a fierce look and shouted her words, "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HEAR FROM ME...DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOUT IT OUT TO THE WORLD...THAT MY HEART NOW BELONG TO SOMEONE...that I...I..." she then told the next words with tears falling out of her eyes, "That I...I Love you".

She had thought long and hard about her feelings for Naruto. At first it had only been an attraction, but the man had somehow broken through the defences in her heart, earning him a permanent place in it.

Naruto now confirmed his suspicions after hearing directly from her.

' _Why do I always do this...Why do I unknowingly hurt the heart of people close to me...I say that I want to bring peace to this world...but in the end, all I ever had done was hurt others'_ He thought disgusted with himself.

He knew he could accept her feelings towards him. But how could he, He had years ago shrugged off Izumi's feelings for him because he had thought they will only hinder the growth of them both. If he had done that then, how could he do this now.

He decided to do the right thing and make her understand that in the end, he was not worthy of her affections.

He brought his face down so that she could not see his face and said in a soft voice, "I did not want things to get this far...This is the reason why I do not get close to people...Just forget about me...For all its worth, I am sorry".

Mei now was furious, _'How dare he'_ she thought gritting her teeth.

She removed his arms of her and held his collar tightly and asked snarling, "WHAT...You think that you can play with a woman's heart and after that say that you are sorry and leave...OR WHAT, Am I not good enough for you..." she tightened her hold on his collar.

"Mei, You do not want this...I will only increase your suffering...I am not relationship material...The goal that I have don't allow me to enter any relationships...I will only break your heart in the end...And you are wrong...It is not that you are not good enough for me...It is that I am not good enough for you..." He replied sincerely.

After sometime, the grip on his collars loosened. Mei with now dried tears, said in a soft voice, "Its okay...I understand...You have your own goals that makes you travel around...But, I do not care...Even if you leave me in the end...I will wait for you...because my heart says that someday you will come back...But, Now please..." she then whispered her last words shyly, "I want to know what it feels like to be a real woman".

Naruto could not find it in his heart to deny her one request. _'All I ever done was bring suffering to those that had cared for me...But for once, I should do what's right'_ he thought calmly.

"Do you really want this?" he asked, wanting to make sure.

* * *

 **[Warning: Lemon Ahoy, Kids close your eyes and go to sleep, this is adult stuff]**

She brought his face down by pulling at his collars and gave a loving kiss to his lips, "Yes" she whispered, letting him go.

Naruto gave her a small smile and said, " If you feel uncomfortable with anything, just let me know...okay". Even if it was the first time for him, he knew it was hers too and did not want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable.

He saw her give a shy nod and made up his mind. If they were going to do this, he would make sure that he would blow her mind away. His pride wouldn't let him do anything less.

He leaned down and caught her lips with his giving her a chaste kiss. He then gave a small kiss on her nose and began kissing her jaw line.

He then trailed kisses down her neck, gently sucking on a spot and was pleased to hear her moan.

He then gave a gentle tug on her blue dress.

Understanding his silent enquiry, Mei raised herself a little so that he could remove her dress.

Naruto began slowly unzipping her dress and removed it, including the mesh armour inside, leaving her dressed in only her black bra and panties.

He then skilfully unhooked her bra and threw it to the growing pile of dresses in the side of the room.

Embarrassed to be naked in front of him, Mei tried to cover herself with her hands, but her hands were quickly held by Naruto and was pinned to the top of her head.

"You're beautiful...Do not hide yourself from the outside world...You are your own person, what others think about you do not matter" he told her, trying to reassure her.

Mei's heart fluttered at his words, he really knew how to break past her defences.

Naruto brought his hand to her right breast and gave it a small squeeze earning a soft moan from her.

He then leaned down and took her left breast in his mouth and began sucking on it, all the while groping her right breast.

Mei was now a writhing and moaning mess. Her breasts were really sensitive.

After awhile, Naruto's mouth left her left breast and began sucking on the other.

He gave her nipple a lick and gentle bit it with his mouth, making her moan in pleasure. He then began pumping her breast up and down while biting her nipple.

He then took the whole breast in his mouth and began suckling on it. Mei brought her hands to his hair and grasped a hand full and pushed his head further into her breast.

After a few minutes, his mouth left her breasts with a small pop.

He let out a small smirk on seeing the dazed expression on her face.

Mei came to her senses after a few seconds, seeing his superior smirk, she let out a small growl.

' _Too can play this game'_ she thought and quickly reversed their positions, so that she was now on top.

"Your clothes...They have to go...Now" she ordered him using her leader voice.

"What are you going to do, if I don't, Mei-chan" he told her teasingly, using the '-chan' suffix to her name, his smirk still on his face knowing that it would piss her off.

' _He called me Mei-chan'_ she thought happily. But then she saw his teasing expression, _'Wait a minute...He only called me that to tease me...that bastard...I'll show him'_ she thought annoyed at his teasing.

"You know I'll make you pay for that Naruto-kun...Now remove your clothes or believe me, I will tear them off" she said with fake anger.

He quickly removed his clothes, so that she would not tear them apart, leaving him only in his black boxers.

"This has to go too" she said pointing at his boxers, still using her leader voice.

She then quickly pulled down his boxers and threw it to the now giant pile of clothes.

She gasped when she saw the size of his cock.

' _Oh my Kami...It must be about 9 and a ½ inch long...Will this even fit in me'_ she thought, squirming underneath her legs.

She gently grasped it and gave a few small experimental strokes and was pleased to hear him groan.

She then leaned down and gave the head a small lick. Hearing him give a soft moan, she trailed her tongue up and down his large shaft trying to get it wet.

She then took his shaft in her mouth and choke slightly having the large thing in her mouth. Her mouth stretched to further accommodate it and somehow she took up to three quarters of it down her throat.

She then began bobbing her head up and down his large shaft, stroking the part which was not covered by her mouth with her skilful hands.

Meanwhile Naruto was gritting his teeth, trying not to come too soon.

Apparently, Mei's mouth was equally dangerous both on and off the battlefield.

After holding on for several minutes, he could feel his release coming soon.

"Mei...I'm going to cum" he warned her.

Mei upon hearing him only began bobbing her head faster. She took his balls in her hands and began massaging them, trying to make him cum faster.

Naruto feeling his release fast approaching, gently grabbed onto Mei's hair and bucked his hips saying, "I'm Cumming" he then came inside her mouth.

Mei felt ropes and ropes of his seed shoot down her throat and quickly drank them happily, she clamped her mouth shut on his shaft to prevent any from spilling out.

After a few minutes, it stopped and she released his cock from her mouth. Some of his cum dripped down her lips onto her breasts.

She wiped it off her breasts with her fingers and put it in her mouth, liking the taste of his seed.

"mmmm...yummy" she said, giving him a lustful look with her finger in her mouth.

Naruto quickly turned their positions with him now on top. He removed her now soaked panties and threw them to the side. Her soft, pink lips now coming to full view.

He parted her legs to the sides and lined his shaft close to her pussy. He gave her a silent enquiry of permission and saw her nodding.

"We will go at your own pace...Don't hesitate to tell me if I'm hurting you" he said and saw her nodding again.

She had already broke her hymen during training when she was a genin.

He slowly began pushing himself in, gritting his teeth all the way, she was so damn tight.

Mei was now arching her back in both pain and pleasure. She felt him enter her fully and her walls were painfully adjusting to his size. She felt his lips upon hers, trying to take her mind away from the pain and was glad.

She then gave him a small nod to go on and felt him begin to move inside her.

Naruto was now pushing himself in and out of her at a slow pace. He heard her moan and writhe in pleasure.

He then sped up his pace a little and heard her moans become louder. He was controlling himself from just bucking into her.

Mei was now being hit with waves of pleasure, the pain she felt long gone replaced by more pleasure. Wanting more, she yelled at him, "FASTER".

Naruto sped up his pace considerably when he heard her. He began groping her breasts to support himself and continued pumping into her.

The sound of slapping of skin and squelching being the only sound now heard aside from panting.

"HARDER... ... ...FASTER" he heard her yell again, and began speeding up again, now mercilessly pumping into her, forcing her head further into the bed.

After awhile, he felt his release approaching. He leaned his head down and began sucking and groping her breasts to make her cum before him.

"Mei..." he gasped, "I am going to...Cum" he warned her and was about to pull out, but was stopped by her wrapping her legs around his waist, keeping him inside.

"Inside, Naruto-kun...Cum inside me" she moaned out.

Mei was now matching his pace and rhythm by bucking her hips with his. She could feel her orgasm coming fast and yelled, "IM CUMMING" she grabbed his head into a fierce and passionate kiss.

Naruto felt her release wash over his shaft. He then felt her tight walls clamp down his shaft, trying to milk him of his seed and felt his own release coming. He then released streams of his seed into her pussy.

Mei came out of the high of her first orgasm after a few minutes and felt Naruto's hot seed still filling her up.

"That was amazing" she said in a dazed voice.

She then felt him remove his shaft from her hole and saw his seed leaking out of her. She felt empty without him filling her insides.

She felt him lifting her up by grabbing her waist and turn her so that her stomach was now at the bottom.

"Don't tell me that you're done so soon" he told her and felt him enter her from behind, making her moan out loud.

He began fucking her doggy style and she was amazed at his stamina.

They went at it for few more hours, reaching orgasms after orgasms and both collapsed at their last.

They slept drawing the blanket over their naked bodies with him still inside her.

 **[Lemon end, Kids come back from bed]**

* * *

 **[Next Day]**

Naruto woke feeling a weight on top of him. He saw Mei asleep on top of him, with him still inside her.

Then all that happened on the previous day came to his mind.

He couldn't say that he regretted it, he had agreed to it, having made the decision in his mind. But he knew that in the end, he was going to leave and hence, in turn break her heart.

He would be wrong if he said that he did not care for her. He did care for her, she was a soul that had suffered the same cruelties of fate as him. She was the only one he had confided with after so many years.

But he knew that he could not stay with her till the end, his end goal will not allow them to be. He was willing to face her wrath in the end.

He removed himself from inside her, hearing her soft moan and was glad that she did not woke up. He then shunshined himself with a nearby pillow.

He collected his clothes and took a quick shower in the bathroom.

He then left the house before she woke. He did not want to make things more awkward.

Mei groggily woke up to see that she was alone in the bed. She was a little disappointed at not having Naruto with her. But she could understand why he did not stay in bed, he probably did not want to make things uncomfortable.

She got up from bed to do her morning rituals.

* * *

 **[Rebel Camp, Council Room]**

Mei was having a heated discussion with the members of the rebel council.

They were arguing if they should do an all out attack on Yagura. They were many supporting her case and many against it.

"Since the argument is at an deadlock, we should let Ryū-san give the final vote" an elder said, ever since the battle, everyone had seen Ryū in high regards.

Mei looked at Naruto who was being his usual silent and reserved self.

They had not spoken a single word since last night. He had been avoiding her and she was very busy with the battle planning to seek him out.

Mei could understand his reasons for avoiding her. But even if she could understand them, doesn't mean it hurt her any less.

"What do you think about the plan?, Ryū-kun" she asked, speaking to him for the first time on the day.

"I agree, we should attack him today itself because he is now vulnerable due to having lost almost half of his army" he replied emotionlessly.

He knew if he wanted to confront Obito, he must attack him at his own base. He also wanted to end the war quickly so that he could leave before things get more tense with Mei.

Everyone agreed with Ryū's words. Having gotten the decisive vote, Mei said, " Alright, prepare for the final battle, we attack at night".

* * *

 **[Kiri Village Gates]**

All the combined rebel army were now standing on the bridge near the village gates, covered from view by the thick mist.

"Today is the day that we end the tyranny of Yagura...Today we end all these years of our sufferings...Today we take back Kiri..." Mei shouted to the rebel army, all of them charging towards the gates when the command was given.

Naruto _**flash stepped**_ and reached the gates before them. He went through several handseals and yelled, " _ **Araton: Denki sākasu (Electric Circus)"**_ several white beams of electricity generated from his hands and destroyed the gates, making way for the rebel army.

He saw nin's from both side engaging against each other. But his target was not them. He knew the war would be over as soon as Yagura is dead.

' _Yagura would most probably be in the centre of the village...If I could get to him, Obito would not be far behind'_ he thought and _**flash stepped**_ towards the Mizukage tower, avoiding the others.

He reached the tower and saw Yagura flanged by several Hunter-nin's.

"So you are the so called saviour that they are talking about...you caused me much troubles" Yagura spoke in a emotionless voice, he could clearly see that his mind was blank because of Obito's genjutsu.

He did not give any reply and rushed at the Hunter-nin's intent on taking them out first.

He sidestepped the first kunai jab with his superior speed and killed the attacker by stabbing his own kunai into his neck.

He moved his head to the side, a kunai flying past the spot where it was. He then caught the oncoming kunai and threw it back, making its speed more by channelling his _**araton**_ chakra into it, killing the owner.

He then saw a combination attack send at him and quickly took out the Yoarashi, the attacks being absorbed into it by its ability.

He then used that chakra against them by converting it into his and yelled, " _ **Araton: kamisori raitoningu (Razor Lightning)"**_ , several electric blades came from the sword, cutting and shocking them to death.

He felt demonic chakra and saw Yagura with his demonic cloak on and in two tailed state.

Seeing Yagura charging at him, Naruto jumped over him and started engaging the remaining two Hunter-nin's trying to finish them off first.

He ducked the water blade strike from the first one and _**flash stepped**_ towards the second and drove a _**rasengan**_ through his head killing him.

He took the dead nin's tanto and threw it at the first one, seeing it stabbed through his heart and fall dead.

" **Too bad you are sided with those bloodline freaks...You could have been use to me"** Yagura told him in his demonic voice, and began charging a bijuu bomb.

Naruto watched as a bijuu bomb was thrown at him, he _**flash stepped**_ away and watched as it completely destroyed the buildings behind him.

He quickly dodged Yagura's claws but was grazed by it.

He suddenly became immobilised as corals began growing out of the part he was grazed and quickly covered his bottom half except his neck.

" _ **You are trapped like a rat...I have to end you now...What a waste of potential"**_ Yagura said and began charging a bijuu bomb which was triple in size than the last.

Naruto seeing the Yoarashi lying on the floor, mentally called for it to his side.

This was another ability of the Yoarashi, because of the sword being sentient he had developed a mental link between them and he could summon the sword to himself using his chakra through a mental or verbal command.

The Yoarashi came flying to her owner and shattered a part of the coral, freeing his right arm.

Naruto caught the Yoarashi with his freed hand and quickly shattered the rest of the coral that was covering him.

He freed himself as soon as Yagura released the now humongous bijuu bomb.

Naruto quickly took a Hraishin kunai and held it in front with both hands in a reverse grab.

He struggled a little as the bijuu bomb which was large as a house was absorbed into the Hraishin kunai.

' _I need a place to put this'_ he thought and found the perfect place to put it.

He _**flash stepped**_ towards Yagura who was now in full sanbi mode and punched him with the Hraishin kunai, releasing the stored bijuu bomb.

He quickly _**flash stepped**_ away as a large explosion took place in front of Yagura. The force of the explosion threw the bijuu cloaked Yagura through several buildings.

Naruto calmly walked up to the now normal Yagura who was covered in scorch masks from the explosion. He could tell that he was still alive but barely from the sound of his light breathing.

"Where...am I" Yagura asked him in a hoarse voice.

Naruto could see that the Mizukage was now broken out of the genjutsu by the shock of the explosion.

"You are now in Kiri...You were controlled by a Sharingan user and went on a psychotic reign and executed almost all bloodline users...You were opposed by the rebel army...You were defeated by me" he said in monotone.

Yagura let out a pained gasp, he was not in control of himself.

"If you would please...tell me the last thing you remember" Naruto asked, wanting to find Obito's location.

"I...I was in my mansion...when a man appeared out of nowhere...he told me that he had use of me...the last thing I saw was looking into his eyes" Yagura explained.

"Ohh...I see...Thanks for telling me the location...I know that you were just a puppet...But I have to kill you now because even if I don't you will still die of your injuries...and also I don't want any witnesses about that man" Naruto said emotionlessly, and quickly sliced Yagura's throat, giving him a quick and painless death.

* * *

Naruto reached the Mizukage's mansion and entered it.

He felt a presence in the shadows and said in a emotionless voice, "I know you are there...I also know your chakra from years ago".

He watched as Obito stepped out of shadows wearing a new spiral mask.

"I can't believe my luck...to see you of all people here and alive...the stories of you dying were wrong, I assume...So what really happened?" Obito asked him.

"I too was sealed away by the Shinigami when my father sealed the Kyuubi into my sister" Naruto lied.

"So that's why I couldn't find you anywhere...But why have you come to find me...Are you here for revenge" he asked Naruto.

"I do not care for such foolish notions as revenge...I came here to know if your offer from years ago still stands" Naruto replied, but this time he was telling the truth. He had no plans for revenge and he wanted to join the Akatsuki to better protect his little sister and other purposes.

"I believe your former statement...You are an realist like me...someone who sees the bigger picture...So I believe you when you say that you do not want revenge..." he paused, "But why do you want to join the organisation that is hunting your sister?" he finished.

"You did say that I see the bigger picture...I want peace in the world like you...And I know that certain sacrifices must be made to achieve it...Also even if the bijuu is removed from my sister, she will live, like my mother had" Naruto lied with a blank voice. He was not going to let them touch a hair on his little sister, But he had to lie to gain Obito's trust.

' _He seems to be telling the truth...I knew leaving him alive was the right thing to do...With him helping me, the project Tsuki No Me will surely not fail'_ he thought, happy that the blonde was joining him.

"I knew you would come to see through my way, Naruto-kun...With you by my side, we will surely achieve true peace in this wretched world" he told him.

"Before I join you, I want to know who you are?" Naruto asked, he already knew who he was, but he had to play the part of someone who was ignorant of the truth.

"I am Madara Uchiha" he said, lying through his teeth.

"I see..." Naruto said, not wanting to hear a series of lies if he pressed on that statement.

"How did you find me here" he asked Naruto, he wanted to know how the blonde had found that he was controlling Yagura.

"It was easy...How could you explain Yagura who was a kind leader turning into a tyrant overnight...The only logical explanation was him being controlled...Knowing that jinchúriki's could not be controlled because of their bijuu,...It could only mean that a man that could control a bijuu was controlling him...which leads me to you" Naruto lied, coming up with a fake but logical reason.

"That would explain it...Now, In my organisation called the Akatsuki, I go by the name Tobi...I am not an official member...I am a newbie within the organisation who doesn't possess any spectacular jutsu...You should treat me the same way...Only a few including you know of my true identity..." he told him.

"Understandable...I shall contact you when I am ready to join because I have a few things to get done beforehand..." Naruto said, wanting to settle things with some people.

"Alright...I shall find you when the time comes.." he replied and warped away.

* * *

Naruto left the mansion to see Mei standing outside, next to her was the body of Yagura lying on her feet.

"I wanted to be the one to kill him...but you got to him before I did" Mei said in a fake annoyed voice.

"Wanting to kill someone for petty revenge is pathetic...Why did you come looking for me Mei?" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"Well we won...but I didn't see you anywhere...I came to search for you and found the body of this trash laying at my feet and found your chakra signature on him...Then I followed your chakra to here.." she explained.

"Ohh...I see" he said.

"Well, What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was just leaving...the war is over...the things that I came here to do is finished...I'm leaving" he replied in a blank voice and turned to leave.

"No...You can't..." Mei said, trying to stop him from leaving.

"I did say that I would leave when its over!" he replied emotionlessly.

"Please...Stay..." she said desperately.

"I do not have anything left here that keeps my interest!" he said in monotone.

"What about me...Am I not in any of your interests?" she shouted.

"Why do you think that?...You do not interest me at all!" he replied emotionlessly.

"But...you...last night?.." she questioned, not finding coherent words.

' _I am sorry Mei...but I have to do this...its for your own good'_ Naruto thought, not wanting her to ruin her life following his.

"You thought that last night meant something...You foolish and naive woman...I was merely using you for my own purpose...You were merely a puppet that I played with until your strings broke" he replied in a blank voice.

' _No...It can't be true...He is lying...I can feel it...He can't leave me too...I wont let him'_ Mei thought desperately, tears now streaming out of her eyes.

"No, you are lying...I wont allow you to leave me too" She said sobbing and stepped forward to stop him.

Naruto _**flash stepped**_ in front of her and caught her by the throat, bringing her close to his face.

"You think that you could stop me?...You are weak!...It would take you a hundred years to even reach close to my level...Now what should I do with you, kill you...OR..." he said coldly. He saw her eyes hardening at his statement and felt her start to struggle against his hold.

He tightened his hold on her neck, now chocking her and continued, "That look in your eyes...Do you hate me now...Even better...Hate me with all you have...Despise me with every cell of your being...And when you think that you and your pathetic new village is strong enough...Try and hunt me down...".

He then released his hold on her neck and saw her fall down to her knees, desperately trying to breathe.

He saw her getting her breathing under control and looking at him with hurt clearly visible in her teary eyes.

"Until that day, live the rest of your pathetic life knowing that you were only a plaything to me..." he finished coldly and gave her a chop to the back of her head.

The last words that Mei heard before she lost consciousness were, "I am sorry Mei...but its for your own good".

Naruto hearing several voices of running in their direction Hraishined away before anyone could see him.

* * *

 **So that's the end of this chapter. Before you flame me for what happened in the end, know that I have it all under control. Mei would certainly try to hunt him down, but not to kill him but to hear the truth about his feelings from him.**

 **Also how was the lemon, it is the first time I am writing one, So please forgive me if it was bad.**

 **The next chapter will begin the Akatsuki arc. I promise you that the next chapter will be very interesting.**

 **I would like to thank you all for the support that I received for the last chapter. Please continue supporting me with your follows and reviews.**

 **The great Author-chan signing out, have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Reveal

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. From this chapter onwards the Akatsuki arc begins.**

 **I would like to thank my awesome new beta reader** **Deathstroke431999. Check out his stories guys, they are good.**

 **[This chapter takes place almost a year after the last one]**

"normal speech"

' _thoughts'_

" _ **jutsus"**_

 **[Disclaimer: Is Hidan scared of blood...No, then I do not own Naruto]**

* * *

Chapter 6- The Reveal

 **[Amegakure No Sato]**

Seven figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds were standing in a large cave lit by candles.

They were all called upon for a sudden meeting by their leader.

"Why do we have to waste our time attending these fucking meetings...I could have given a dozen sacrifices to Jashin-sama by now" a grey haired man holding a large scythe in his hand, said cursing. He had recently joined the organisation about a year ago.

"For once I agree with your idiotic rambling...We are wasting time...And time is money!" his partner, a masked man with pale green, bloodshot eyes told, irritated at not being able to use this time making money.

"The leader did say that the meeting was important...What do you say?, Sasori my man, hmm" a blonde haired man with a ponytail asked his partner.

"I do not know, Deidara...stop bothering me you fool" a hunchbacked man with a long metal tail, replied annoyed at his partner.

"You're lucky that you are my partner...Or else I would have given you a taste of my art, hmm" Deidara said with a flick of his hair.

"Your cheap art do not scare me Deidara...Art is everlasting...like me" Sasori replied, his long tail menacingly flexing.

"What are you calling cheap art...My art is a thing of beauty...It is a spur of a moment..." he said and the two began arguing about art to each other.

" **Still noisy as ever I see"** a voice broke them all out of their arguments, "I would rather discuss about the recent news from Kiri" the white part of Zetsu said after its black counterpart.

"Yes...I did hear about it...Because the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura was killed months ago...The rebel army leader was selected as the Godaime Mizukage.." a blue coloured, shark faced man explained. He knew Yagura was being controlled by Madara, but he had to keep it a secret.

" **Yes...the sanbi jinchúriki was killed**...by a mysterious hooded man wearing blue haori... **that was only the information that the new Mizukage let out to the public"** black and white Zetsu said.

A raven haired woman stayed silent through the entire conversation. She did not wish to indulge herself in these foolish conversations. However, she was a little curious about who the mysterious man was.

A orange haired man with purple concentric eyes and a blue haired woman with amber eyes entered the cave, catching the attaching of everyone.

"It would seem everyone is present" Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki said.

"What is the important meeting that you called us for leader-sama?" Sasori asked him.

"We are here for the welcoming ceremony for a new member joining the Akatsuki" Pain replied.

"But all the members are already paired!.." Kakuzu asked, knowing that all six of them were paired.

"We are still at an odd pairing when Zetsu is included...the new member will even the odds" Pain replied.

"Hey, Hey...How about letting me join" the mask wearing Tobi aka Obito asked childishly, jumping up and down.

"Get lost you weakling" Sasori said irritated at his foolish nature.

"Hai.." Tobi replied in a depressed voice, his shoulders slumping.

"So...Who is the new guy?, hmm" Deidara asked.

"You will find out when he comes" Pain replied, honestly he also did not know who it was, much to his irritation.

Madara had told him and Konan that he had found a new member for the organisation. But he had not told him the new members name. He had only told him that they all will be truly surprised. Nagato truly hated surprises, it was a surprise from Hanzo of the Salamander that had killed his best friend Yahiko.

' _Whoever he is...I will allow him to join because of Madara...If he betrays us, he will face a God's wrath'_ Nagato thought, his God complex truly showing.

Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts when several sparks began to appear in a shadowed part of the cave.

When the sparks stopped, a shadowed figure was standing there.

All of them except Tobi went on alert at the potential danger.

"Are you the new member?" Pain asked the shadowed person.

The person did not reply and stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a blue haori on top of it. But his face was shadowed by a hood, all they could see were a pair of cold Azure eyes that were glowing.

"Who are you?...Show yourself" Pain asked, irritated at not getting a reply.

The hooded man slowly removed his hood showing his face, saying the words that shocked all of them to the core, "Naruto...Naruto Namikaze".

Naruto watched with a blank face as everyone was trying to get over their shock. He could clearly see that one person was taking the news the hardest.

Out of all of them, Naruto personally knew Izumi, Obito and Kakuzu.

How he knew Kakuzu, Naruto and the stitched up man locked horns once when his ANBU team had to face the man when they were targeting the same person. His team was targeting the person because of their mission and Kakuzu was targeting the person for his high bounty.

Kakuzu and Naruto battled and he had managed to destroy two of the mans five hearts and Kakashi had destroyed another two. Kakuzu had fled because he saw he had no chance against an entire ANBU team and also didn't want to lose another heart.

"You...How are you alive?...You're supposed to be dead!" Kakuzu asked in a shocked voice, he had been disappointed that Naruto died fighting the Kyuubi because he could not kill him himself and get his very high bounty.

"In a way I did die...But came back because of some things I had left to do" Naruto replied emotionlessly.

Meanwhile, Izumi Uchiha was having a little trouble breathing. She was shocked to the core when she saw who he was. She had not in a million years expected this. She could tell that the man was not lying when he told that he was Naruto, even if he had changed she could still identify Naruto on instinct even in her sleep. She did not know whether to cry or hug him to death.

' _It is him!...How?...How could he still be alive?"_ She thought her eyes watering.

"What do you mean by that?...If you had died, then how are you alive?...Didn't you die fighting the Kyuubi?" Konan asked, the usually stoic and reserved kunoichi do not get surprised by anything, but this revelation was truly shocking even to her.

"Did you truly think that the Kyuubi could kill me?..." Naruto replied emotionlessly.

"Then where were you all these years?" Sasori asked him in a calm voice. His voice was calm because he was a puppet, but really he was shocked as well.

"In a cold and ruthless world...A world filled with horror...An unforgiving dimension" Naruto replied in monotone, referring about the demon world.

"What do you mean by that my man?, hmm?" Deidara asked him, wanting to know what the fellow blonde meant.

"The Kyuubi was not the only one that was sealed 9 years ago" Naruto replied emotionlessly.

"You mean...You were too...Why?" Konan asked him.

"The Shinigami thought that I would be a problem in the future because of my strength...When the Kyuubi was sealed...As compensation for summoning him, he sealed my father's soul and also my body and soul" Naruto lied, not wanting to tell them he was training.

' _Was that what happened to him?...It could explain the fact that they couldn't find his body...But, why would the Shinigami do something like that to him?...I feel like he is not telling the whole truth..."_ Izumi thought, now intently looking at Naruto.

"If you were sealed away...then how are you here?" Konan asked, wanting to find out how he got unsealed.

"Just know that I escaped a year ago...How?...you do not want to know how" Naruto replied in a blank voice, tired of playing a hundred questions with them.

"Where were you for the past year?" Pain asked, wanting to find about what he was doing.

"I had some business to get done in Kiri...More especially with Yagura" Naruto replied in monotone.

"So you were the mysterious man who killed Yagura!" Kisame said, connecting the dots.

Naruto did not reply except gave a small nod, much to the shock of the others.

"What is your purpose in joining the Akatsuki?" Pain asked, wanting to know why a person like Naruto would join his organisation.

"I did say that I came back for a purpose...All these years watching from afar...Seeing if people would change for the better...And seeing it only getting worse...Guided by selfishness and greed...The never ending fighting...And for what purpose?...Is it for power, money or revenge?...All of them selfish reasons...I watched helplessly as the world plunge itself into more darkness...war after war, battle after battle...And all of them leading to unnecessary death..." He said emotionlessly but there was a tinge of sorrow in it.

Izumi could understand what he meant. Naruto had always wanted peace in the world. She knew how much it would have hurt his heart seeing the world get far away from his dream.

"..And all that's left after is suffering...Watching with despair as everyone you cherish die before your eyes...Watching with despair as you are unable to do anything about it... Watching with despair as the only last person that you have left in this world is condemned into a cruel fate for the selfish needs of a selfish village...Watching with despair as she suffers and you are unable to do anything about it because you are weak and indecisive..." Naruto continued in a blank voice, but now there was a hint of anger in his voice.

Izumi let out a silent gasp at his words. She figured he was talking about his sister. _'How much does he know about her suffering'_ She thought sadly and was surprised at the anger in his voice, Naruto was not one who gets angry easily.

"Then I took a decision...To take matters into my own hands...I am done watching...I will give them a chance to change for the better..." Naruto paused.

"And if they wont?.." Pain asked intrigued by his words, he could tell that the man had known pain like him.

"If they wont...Then I will show them true suffering" Naruto finished with a freezing cold voice.

Everyone was taken aback by his last words. They could tell that he was dead serious from his tone.

Izumi was shocked to hear those words from Naruto. _'Does he truly mean that...Is he going to walk down that path...Is he really going to hunt his sister...What happened to you Naruto-kun...You have changed so much'_ She thought, saddened by his words.

The tense atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by another blonde.

"Naruto my man, What do you think about Art?, hmm" Deidara asked, wanting to know what Naruto's opinion was about art.

"Why do you think he would be interested in that pathetic excuses you call art, you fool" Sasori said annoyed.

"You want to know what I think about art?" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah, What is your opinion about true art?, hmm" Deidara asked.

"Very well...In my opinion, true art is neither seen nor heard...It is a feeling of the heart...When you cherish something or someone of importance to you...you see them with your heart and not your eyes...To you, it is something that is invaluable...If you lose it, it will feel like you loose a piece of your own heart...To you, what everyone else think about it is irrelevant...The only thing that will matter to you is what you feel...In one word, True art is Irreplaceable" Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Everyone was surprised at the depth of his words. The words were truly thought inducing.

Izumi had a small smile on her face. _'He always had a way with words...It seems to me that not everything has changed about him'_ She thought, moved by his words.

"It seems that you know your art very well, Naruto-san" Sasori said, gaining a small amount of respect for the blonde.

"Art my foot!...Tell me Naruto...Do you want to join the way of Jashin?" Hidan asked excitedly, wanting Naruto to join his religion.

"Way of Jashin?" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah, the Way of Jashin" Hidan replied.

"What is that?" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"You can kill people and you won't be punished...In fact, it just pleases Jashin-sama even more" Hidan replied.

"I see..." Naruto said in a blank voice.

"What do you say? Isn't that a wonderful teaching?...Are you interested in joining?" Hidan asked excited.

"So, You're just a homicidal maniac?" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"Homicidal maniac?...That's not it at all...I am just offering up prayers to Jashin-sama" Hidan replied, not liking being called a homicidal maniac.

"All you are spreading are false teachings...You believe in a false god...You talk a lot...You do not understand the value of life...You do not understand it at all...You are just a thug who loves to kill...You cant even control your own self...Those who kill people just for the fun of it never dies a decent death...Remember that" Naruto said emotionlessly, he did not have time for people like Hidan.

"Why you blasphemer...Looks like I'll just have to offer you up to Jashin-sama" Hidan angrily said, pointing his scythe at Naruto.

"Stand down, you fool...That man was able to keep up with me in a fight when he was 8 years old...You do not stand a chance against him" Kakuzu told him, annoyed by his partner.

"Him?...Then he will be a worthy sacrifice to Jashin-sama" Hidan said laughing like a maniac.

"You may try...But you won't succeed!" Naruto said emotionlessly, not at all concerned by the threat.

"That does it...I'll kill you fucker" Hidan said angrily and rushed at Naruto with his scythe, ignoring the warnings of Pain.

Naruto ducked and weaved the slashes with ease.

"You are pathetic...Just slashing away with your scythe like a barbarian" Naruto said emotionlessly, further angering Hidan.

Changing things up he threw his scythe at Naruto who sidestepped it, but he reeled his scythe in with the cord attached to it and was able to graze Naruto's shoulders drawing a little blood.

Hidan laughed maniacally and drew a hexagonal pattern on the floor with blood. He licked the blood on the scythe and his appearance changed to resemble a skeleton.

"Okay, let's start the ritual..." he said with a psychotic grin.

Izumi was concerned about Naruto. She had seen Hidan's rituals when she had went to recruit the homicidal maniac.

"Now, let's experience the ultimate pain together!.." He then took out a long metal stake and stabbed it through his own stomach, blood spitting out of his mouth.

"Doesn't it hurt?...It feels good...Glory to Jashin-sama" Hidan shouted maniacally with his hands raised, still stabbed in the stomach.

Everyone watched as Naruto was still standing on the spot with the same bored and emotionless look.

"Is that all?.." Naruto asked in a blank voice.

"Hey, Hey...Why didn't you die?" Hidan asked confused.

Suddenly Naruto dispersed in a group of bats that made Hidan step out of his ritual circle and lose his skeletal appearance.

Hidan felt a presence behind him and felt a sword being held against the back of his neck.

"I didn't die because I was never there to begin with...Even if you had stabbed me, I still wouldn't die...You never were a challenge for me from the beginning...I repeat, you are just a thug who takes immense joy in killing" Naruto explained emotionlessly.

Hidan swung his scythe towards his back to attempt to stab Naruto.

He watched as the blonde suddenly disappeared from behind and reappeared at the far end of the cave.

"Stay still you asshole and fight seriously" Hidan said now fuming.

"You want me to fight seriously?...If you say so" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

Naruto _**flash stepped**_ again to appear next to Hidan in an instant and shoved a _**rasengan**_ through his stomach causing him to crash against the cave wall.

' _How is he moving so fast?...He was not using Hraishin'_ Izumi thought, amazed by Naruto's speed.

Pain was not stopping the fight because he wanted to know what the Namikaze was truly capable of in a fight.

Hidan slowly got up from the wall holding his stomach.

"You cannot kill me, you asshole" he said panting.

"Who says that I want to kill you?...I just want to show you true suffering" Naruto replied emotionlessly.

" _ **Yin-Yang Release: Honõeien (Eternal Flames)"**_ he said, white flames came out of his right hand.

Everyone watched as Hidan began screaming in pain and began rolling around trying to get them of.

"That's enough Naruto-san, We need him in our organisation" Pain said, not wanting to find another member for Kakuzu.

" _ **Flame Control"**_ Naruto said and the white flames came back from Hidan and began surrounding Naruto's hands, but not burning him.

Naruto calmly walked up to Hidan who had steam coming from his body.

Naruto picked him up and pinned him to the wall by stabbing his sword through his heart.

"I will now tell about all the mistakes you made...Firstly, You attacked me, that was truly foolish of you...Secondly, You thought you could kill me, You wouldn't be able to kill me in a million years...Lastly, You thought that your immortality will save you, I tell you that it is nothing but a curse" He finished and removed his sword from Hidan and caught him by his collars before he could fall.

Naruto then began punching Hidan's face to the cave, saying coldly "You think that you know pain...You know nothing of true suffering...You are merely a thug with a blade who is immortal...Do you now feel the pain felt by your victims...Do you feel their fear...Do you now feel their suffering".

He then gave a final punch that knocked out Hidan.

The white flames disappeared into his hands and he turned to the others, "Now that he won't wake up anytime soon...Can we continue?" he asked in a blank voice, the fact that he just smashed someone's face in not at all in his voice.

"Ahh...Okay, Kakuzu tend to your partners injuries and put him somewhere else so he won't disturb us again" Pain said to Kakuzu who nodded.

Everyone watched as Kakuzu dragged Hidan by his legs and threw him to a corner of the room, not at all bothered about his health.

"That fool will pick himself up after sometime" Kakuzu said, not wanting to spend his time stitching up Hidan.

Everyone else was also not concerned about Hidan. Except they were affected by the brutality and ruthlessness of Naruto.

' _He used to hate violence but now he seems so cold and unforgiving...He could use both Yin and Yang Release...And that flames, it is somewhat similar to my Amaterasu...He could also control them...How powerful is he?...'_ Izumi thought worried about Naruto's new attitude. From her memories, he used to be a gentle soul, but now he is cold and ruthless.

Naruto watched as Deidara who was standing close to him, inching away from him.

' _If he did that to someone who is immortal as Hidan...I do not want to get killed by him for annoying him.."_ Deidara thought scared of Naruto, still inching away until he was a fair distance from him.

"The goal of the Akatsuki is a world of true peace among shinobi...Instead of the Five Great Shinobi nations, the Akatsuki shall rule the world" Pain told Naruto.

"What do you know about true peace?" Naruto asked him.

Pain was a little surprised, he was not expecting a question like that.

"True peace means a world without conflict" Pain replied.

"Not true..." Naruto said.

"Then what is true peace?" Pain asked, wanting to know what the blonde thought of true peace.

"It is understanding..." Naruto replied in a calm voice.

"I think they are one and the same" Pain replied, thinking about Naruto's answer.

"Wrong again...Conflict will rise again if people don't understand each other...You think that peace means that no one will fight. True peace is when you create peace within yourself leaving no one to fight...True peace is achieved if there is mutual understanding of one another..." Naruto explained in a blank voice.

Pain thought about it for a moment, the words did have meaning. He decided to ponder about them later.

"Namikaze Naruto of the hidden leaf, we welcome you into the Akatsuki. From this moment on, reject the hidden leaf" Pain said and motioned for Konan who walked forward and stopped in front of Naruto, holding an Akatsuki cloak.

Naruto took out a Hraishin kunai from his pocket and lifted the right hand sleeve of the haori, the leaf hitai-ate that was tied on his biceps coming into view. They could also see the ANBU tattoo right below the forehead protector.

' _He really was in the ANBU at such an young age'_ Konan thought at seeing his tattoo.

Everyone watched as Naruto slashed his hitai-ate with his tri pronged kunai, his face showing no emotion at all.

Izumi being the brilliant analytical mind that she was, could see the slightest widening of Naruto's eyes when he slashed his forehead protector.

' _He was a little hesitant...What are you hiding Naruto-kun?...Whatever it is, I will find out'_ Izumi thought, intently looking at Naruto.

Naruto took the Akatsuki cloak from Konan and wore it over his haori, buttoning the cloak in the middle leaving the top and bottom halves open.

Pain then gave him a blue ring with the kanji for 'heaven' and said, "From now on, you are Naruto of the Akatsuki...Show the world pain...Show the world suffering".

Naruto took the ring and wore it on his left ring finger.

Pain then turned to Izumi and Kisame and said, "Izumi, from now on, he will be your new partner...Kisame you will be partnered with Zetsu...Do, you all agree".

"I don't have a problem" Kisame said. Madara had told him that a new member will join and that he would have to partner with Zetsu. While the Uchiha was a good partner, in the end he really didn't care who his partner was.

"Alright, I agree" Izumi told in a blank voice, hiding her inner happiness at being partnered with Naruto.

She then looked at Naruto to see his reaction at being paired with her and saw him meet eye contact with her for the first time in years.

"I don't care..." she heard him say in a cold and emotionless voice, his eyes showing not even a trace of emotion.

' _Doesn't he care about being partnered with me at all?...And his eyes, they look so cold...Isn't he happy to see me?'_ she thought, saddened by his words.

"Oooo...Two prodigies teamed with each other...And both of them from the hidden leaf village...One who is the youngest ANBU and the other the youngest ANBU captain...It's like a dream team...What's next, will they fall in love and live happily ever after" Tobi said, acting like a fool.

Naruto stayed emotionless after hearing Tobi's words.

Izumi on the outside showed no emotion at all. But inwardly she was blushing up a storm at hearing of her and Naruto being in love and living happily ever after. She had imagined that scenario several times in her dreams.

"More like Team Emotionless..." Deidara quipped, seeing their emotionless faces even on hearing Tobi's words.

"There is a difference between being emotionless and having control over yourself...Having control over oneself helps a person to be perfectly calm and in control of any situation...A person who do not have control over ones emotions is like an open book for others to read" Naruto said in monotone.

"I am not an open book, hmm" Deidara said indignantly.

"Your are very easy to read...Allow me to prove it...When you looked at my partner, anger was evident in your eyes, which means you had some kind of fight with her and you probably lost...Am I wrong" Naruto analysed with a blank voice.

Seeing Deidara's reactions to his statement, Naruto continued, "You leaked again...When I said that you lost, you confirmed it by looking at her...The fact that you did not look into her eyes means that you most probably lost by a genjutsu from her...Your refusal to deny my statement, means that you lost badly..."Naruto finished his assessment.

"What the heck...Are you using a jutsu to read my mind?" Deidara said embarrassed. He fumed angrily when he looked towards Izumi and saw her having a small smirk on her face.

"No, I am not reading your mind...I was just confirming my previous statement that you are very easy to read..." Naruto said in a unemotional tone.

Pain ignored Deidara's obvious embarrassment and said, "You all may now leave to do your previously assigned missions".

Everyone left to separate places with Kakuzu dragging a still knocked out Hidan.

* * *

Naruto began walking to the exit of Amegakure with Izumi following a fair distance behind him. They had not talked one word to each other...yet.

Izumi was staring intently at the back of Naruto who was walking ahead. She was thinking on how to confront him. On one hand, she was beyond happy to know that Naruto was alive. She through sheer willpower was holding herself back from hugging the life out of him and shedding her tears of joy. But she knew that it had to wait. She could feel that Naruto was not completely telling the truth before. She needed to find out what he had been doing for the past 10 years and also why he was joining an organisation that was hunting his sister.

They were now past the village gates and was heading into the forest. Seeing that no one was in the area, Izumi decided to confront him and get the answers one way or the another.

Izumi shunshined within a few metres in front of Naruto, blocking his path.

It was now that she could see his face clearly. Before in the cave, she could only make out a little because of the darkness.

She blushed on the inside upon seeing his handsome face. But she controlled her blush to only a small pink dust on her cheeks on the outside.

"It's been a while, Izumi" Naruto said emotionlessly. He had been waiting for her questioning.

"Hai, It has been a while Naruto-kun...And it is because of your fault...Now, I will only ask this once...Where were you all these years?" Izumi asked in a serious voice.

"Didn't you hear me when I told the others?" Naruto asked apathetically.

"Indeed I did hear you...but I don't buy it...You may have fooled them, but I've known you far too long for you to fool me...So tell me where were you?...I want to hear the truth and I wont ask again" She replied stubbornly.

She watched as Naruto slowly closed the distance between them until he was right in front of her.

There was a small part of her mind that still could not believe that Naruto was alive. But seeing him up close, she had all her doubts vanish. _'He really is here...'_ she thought in a daze.

"You want to know the truth?" she heard him ask and she gave a small nod, still in her dazed state.

"...I'm afraid you don't deserve it!" Naruto finished in a blank voice and resumed his walking.

She was snapped out of her daze by his last statement. She quickly caught his hand, stopping him from leaving.

"What now?" Naruto asked turning to face her.

"I don't deserve the truth...I don't deserve the truth?...Do you know how much I suffered when I heard that you died?...For 10 years I was living in pain...10 years of constant suffering...I want to...No, I deserve to know why you left the village...left me" she replied angrily, sharingan flaring dangerously.

Next thing she knew, she was pinned to a nearby tree by Naruto who had his Hraishin kunai held to her throat.

' _Even with my sharingan I didn't see him move clearly...He is like a blur'_ she thought having caught off guard by Naruto.

She blushed when he began trailing a finger over the tear marks on her face.

"You know..." Naruto began, still caressing her tear marks with his free hand.

"...You've grown more beautiful since the last time I've seen you" he continued and gently cupped her cheek, making her blush furiously at his actions and words.

"...But" he paused, now removing his hand from her face, "...You're still the same naive little girl that I've known since we were little...The only difference is that you've grown strong...albeit a little" he finished his speech, inching the Hraishin kunai more tightly to her throat.

Izumi upon hearing his last statement quickly came down from the high of him calling her beautiful.

She narrowed her eyes at him, sharingan morphing into the Mangekyo.

"I am not the same girl you've known from 10 years ago...I have grown with my experiences...I am by no means naive or weak...Don't you dare belittle me" she said angrily. She was far from being naive. A naive and weak girl could not have done the things she had done.

"Ah, the Mangekyo sharingan...the result of the so called experiences you said that you had, I assume...Was killing off your clan one of those life experiences?..." Naruto asked calmly.

"I...I..." she stuttered, not finding words.

He brought a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"Don't bother explaining...I know..." he paused, looking to see her reaction and saw her eyes widening, "...Everything" he finished and saw her looking at him in shock.

"H-How?..." she asked in a shocked voice.

"You underestimate me Izumi...You thought that I wouldn't know?...So Danzo, huh?" he asked emotionlessly.

' _How does he know about that?..."_ she thought shocked and gave a small nod.

"It had to be done...To protect my brother, to protect the leaf from a civil war and most of all to protect the peace in the village" she said in a low voice.

"You could have handled it better...You should have made your own decisions and not followed Danzo's...The path that you have chosen leaves much to be desired" he said impassively.

She did not give him a reply and lowered her face. His words held truth in them.

"That's why I said that you do not deserve to know the truth...I stand by my earlier statement...To me, you are still the same naive little girl...You have much room to improve" he said coldly.

He then removed the kunai from her throat and resumed walking.

Izumi was saddened by his words. Naruto was the only one who could bring even her, a woman with a very mature view of life, feel like she was a naive little child.

Seeing her dejected look, he turned back and called her wagging two fingers.

Izumi saw him calling her with his fingers. It was a gesture that he used to do to her when they were kids whenever she was upset. She had copied his gesture and had used to do it to her little brother Sasuke, in memory of Naruto.

She slowly walked towards him and when she reached him, she was poked on the forehead by his fingers, making her pout cutely. Now she could feel why her brother was upset whenever she used to do it to him. She had forgotten how it used to make her feel like a small kid who did not get her toy.

Seeing her pout, Naruto gave her his own small pout and said, "Now, Now, don't pout...It does not suit you...I said that you didn't deserve to know the truth, yet...However, In due time...If I see for myself that you have grown...Then, I would tell you myself".

"Until then...We have places to be and missions to do...Do try to keep up Ms. Mangekyo Sharingan" he said in a fake mocking tone, giving two gentle pats to her cheek with his hand and then dashed off towards the forest, leaving a tomato red faced woman behind.

After coming out of her daze, her pout increased. She quickly followed him through the forest.

However, her pout soon turned into a small smile. _'It seems the Naruto that I love so much is still in there...You wait and see Naruto-kun, I would show you that I am not the same little girl as before...I would bring you out of your shell'_ she thought determinedly.

She promised herself that she would bring back her Naruto that she loved so dearly. Her Uchiha pride would accept nothing less.

* * *

 **So that's the end of the chapter, how was it. I am sorry for the wait for the update. I have no excuses except for the fact that I was lazy.**

 **I know Izumi seemed a little OC in her behaviour towards Naruto. But it is because she is in love with him and everyone knows that when you are in love your behaviour is affected.**

 **The great Author-chan signing out, please read, review and follow.**


	7. Chapter 7- The Reunion

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the last one. I am happy to announce that the review count have reached a century, I thank everyone for your support and kind words. Please do keep on reviewing, analysis and positive criticism is much appreciated.**

 **There are some readers who wants me to add Noriko into the pairing. I honestly don't know what to make of those requests. I wont lie to you, I am not much of a fan of incest. But for plots sake, I am willing to comply. So we shall have a poll, those who want Noriko to be added review positively and those who don't want review negatively about it. I will only add Noriko if the positive reviews are very high than the negatives. Then again, the Noriko in this story will have a small crush on Naruto. I did mention about it in the 2'nd chapter. It will probably disappear when she finds out that he is her brother OR maybe not, according to your reviews.**

 **The next few chapters will be about Naruto's and Izumi's missions. I may also show some scenes about the rest of the characters. After that I will begin the original timeline. Now on with the story.**

"normal speech"

' _thoughts'_

" _ **jutsus"**_

 **[Disclaimer: Is Orochimaru a paedophile who loves to give hickeys to preadolescent boys...Yes, then I do not own Naruto]**

 **[Warning: Long chapter, about 10k+ words]**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Reunion

 **[Ame no Kuni]**

Izumi was following closely behind Naruto as they sprinted through the forest in rain country.

It had been about three hours of non stop running since leaving Amegakure. They were heading towards the River Country for completing the mission that had been assigned to them by Pain.

Izumi was silently contemplating if she should ask him about the other questions that she had in her mind. They had not spoken any other word to each other since she had confronted him, except the time he had asked her about the mission details.

If he was not going to tell her where he was all these years, then fine. But she needed to know what were his plans on joining the Akatsuki, especially his plans involving Noriko.

She was also aware of her surroundings, scanning for enemy ninjas or traps. They were rapidly loosing daylight and the River Country was still a few hours travel ahead.

Her running came to a abrupt stop, seeing Naruto pause his.

"It will get really dark soon because of the dense forest. It will be better if we rest here and resume our travelling tomorrow...Do you agree?" he asked, wanting to know her opinion and she gave him a confirmative nod in return.

"Very well, You can set up camp while I scout the area for any threats" he said and quickly shunshined away before she could give her reply.

She crossed her arms, unhappy at being handed the menial job while he did the more dangerous ones. It was always like that when they were kids. Another thing that had not changed about him, she assumed. Always treating her like a little kid.

She found a small clearing and set up a fireplace to keep them warm. Although the constant rain could not reach them because of the dense canopy, it would get very cold at nightfall.

A few minutes later, the blond returned from his scouting.

"I found no threats and have set up a few traps for precaution. Even if anyone comes our way, I will sense them" he stated emotionlessly and took a seat on the ground opposite from her in front of the fireplace.

"Hn..." she gave him the famous Uchiha grunt, upset with him for leaving her with the task of setting up camp.

"Huh, You say something Izumi...?" he asked in a cool tone, taking a note from Kakashi's textbook, trying to annoy her so that she would be distracted from questioning him about his plans like before.

His cold disposition tends to lessen when around her. He liked teasing her and getting on her nerves when they were kids. It would seem that he enjoyed it now too.

He truly cared about her, but he wasn't going to show it openly. He needed to maintain his apathetic disposition towards her because he really didn't want a repeat of Mei. He could not bring himself to hurt Izumi in the end. But that didn't mean that he would not try to be atleast a little warm to her, irritating her and all. It was fun, Right?...Yeah he was doing it because it was fun!...Not that he truly enjoyed being with her and had hidden feelings for her, Right?.

She scowled at him, "Now who is being a little kid...?" she asked annoyed, "...You, that's who!" she threw a kunai at him.

She watched as he easily caught the kunai with his index finger in its hole.

"Show off!...I could do that in my sleep" she scoffed at him.

"Hmm, big words coming from a weak and naive little girl!..." he stated blankly, making her more irritated.

"Why You...Let's go a few rounds and I'll show you who is weak!..." she replied, her eyes daring him to meet the challenge.

"Why bother?!...When the result will be like every other time that we have fought. I will beat you without breaking a sweat and you will go home crying to your mommy!..." he taunted. He really only had fun when he was with her. There was a certain aspect about her that made him just want to annoy the hell out of her. She was the only one that could bring out this side of him other than his mother, the fun loving side of him that he had buried deep inside his mind.

" _I did not..."_ she replied indignantly fingers twitching, wanting to grip them around his neck and shake him silly. Then grip them at the back of his head, bringing him closer and kiss the daylights out of him. Then bring his head closer to her-... _No she did not think that, bad, bad Izumi._

"Bastard!..." she growled, red in the face due to being angry or embarrassed, we will never know.

She scowled, mumbling under her breath. He really knew how to get under her skin. She was known for her apathetic behaviour towards everyone, but Naruto somehow knew how to break through her stoic disposition. A fact that irritated her to no end.

Although she appeared angry on the outside, she was suppressing a fond smile on the inside. When was the last time she have had this much fun. It was almost a decade ago when Naruto was there.

She really missed him. The man she truly loved with all her heart and the only one that she could ever love. Words could not describe just how happy she is being with him again, seeing him alive and breathing. The stoic disposition that she had maintained after his death utterly nullified by the mere presence of him.

She was a loner since she was a small child, like him. Although he still was silent and reserved back then, she knew he cared about her. He was the only one around whom she could be her true self. Not the stoic, silent and reserved image she had crafted, but her true self-the kind, caring and gentle soul that only wished for peace in the world. His presence made her feel at ease.

They were one among many of the reasons that had made her fall for the blond. But she knew she shouldn't pursue him romantically because she could not bare to leave him heart broken when she will die from her disease or by her little brother Sasuke.

But that didn't mean that she shouldn't get more close to him, Right?...Not as lovers, but atleast friends with benefits?...She was doing it out of her selfish desire to be with him atleast once before she died, Right?...And not out of her true innermost, deepest desires telling her to cling to the only person she has left and telling her to forget all the consequences in the future, Right?.

The only major roadblock in her path was the fact that this was Naruto she was talking about. Her blond haired idiot wouldn't realise that a girl liked him even if it hits him in the face, she assumed.

Seriously, she had been painfully obvious in her romantic interests towards him and the blond had been completely oblivious towards them as if not registering them at all.

Even her mother and father were aware of her feelings towards him. Her father had not confronted her about it, neither giving confirm nor disapproval, but she could feel that he approved, she was thankful for that. However, her mother used to take every opportunity to tease her about it, much to her then embarrassment.

Almost everyone knew about it. Well, everyone except her blond haired, blue eyed idiot. She couldn't be any more obvious on her feelings towards him. She might have to tie him down and have her way with him to get her point across. She preferred not to do that and instead try more harder.

But she reminded herself that this was not the same Naruto that she had known from 10 years ago. This Naruto held many secrets in his being, secrets which he is very reluctant to share.

She was going to unfurl those secrets in time. But there was one thing she had to know and how smoothly their further partnership will go depends on his answer.

"All kidding aside...Tell me Naruto-kun, What are your intentions in joining the Akatsuki, more especially involving Noriko" she asked him in a serious voice. She had vowed to protect Noriko and she would protect her with her life, even from her own brother if things go that way.

"My intentions are my own. You do not need to concern yourself with them.." he said unemotionally and her eyes narrowed at him, "...And about Noriko...She is _my_ little sister, not yours. I know what's best for her...What I do with _my_ little sister is also none of your concern" he finished coldly.

Hearing that she scoffed at his words, "Hmph, Your little sister?...Where were you when she needed you?...You left her to suffer alone in a village with people who looked at her in disdain. I have done more things for her than you have ever done!...The big brother who was supposed to protect her... You don't even deserve the title as her big brother!" she said in a cold tone and saw his face shadowed by his hair.

She watched as he remained silent for a while and then she heard him speak in a dark voice, "What do you know of suffering...Yours don't even come close to the amount of mine!. Don't speak like I do not care about my sister...Noriko shall live, along with the rest, in a far better world. A world filled with harmony, devoid of suffering and hatred. A world with true peace...And about her suffering...It will end once I show the hidden leaf and the rest of the world what true suffering really is...".

Izumi's eyes widened upon hearing him threatening the leaf village, "W-What are you going to do...?" she asked unsure of his plans.

"I will show them what true pain and despair really is...I will give them a chance to change for the better...If they won't...Then the leaf along with the rest of the world shall burn in the eternal flames of my fury..." he said in a cold voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"...And everyone who gets in my way shall also burn...Even _you..._ " he said calmly, his eyes glowing.

"You really mean that, don't you...?!" she asked after sometime, shocked to hear him threaten her, but she did not get a reply.

She stood up to leave and made her way up to the tent.

She unzipped the tent and before she entered, she turned back, her arms wrapped around her frame in a self hug, and spoke softly, "You have changed Naruto. I do not recognize this new you at all.. ...You...You scare me" she finished in a soft voice, entering the tent and went to sleep.

"Sorry, but it is for the better..." the blond whispered after she left. He was telling her the truth when he said that he was going to show the world despair and suffering. But he wouldn't dare harm her.

He wished that he could tell her the whole truth. But she was not yet ready to know it. Her words about him not deserving to be Noriko's big brother hurt a lot, because it was the truth. As much as he regretted leaving her, he had to do it to get stronger, for troubles lay ahead in the coming years.

Sooner or later the world will know of him being alive. He had thought that Mei would have revealed it as soon as he left. But it would seem that she had kept her promise to keep his existence a secret. He was willing to face her wrath in the future. However it is all in the future and he had things to do in the present. With many thoughts in his mind, he tried to sleep, leaning on a tree branch.

* * *

 **[River Country]**

Two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds and conical hats shadowing their faces except their eyes, were currently in a bar, sitting across from each other.

A pair of azure eyes met a pair of crimson red, as they gave mental nods to each other. Their focus was on a bald man sitting a few desks away from them.

They were targeting the man for their mission. He was a shinobi from the newly formed sound village formed by Orochimaru after he defected from the Akatsuki. The snake sannin has his goons working as spies in several villages. They also had set up hideouts in places including the river country. Pain had given them the mission to wipe out the growing sound influence within the River country, where there were a few hideouts of the Akatsuki.

The camps placed by the sound-nin's were rather secretive. It would be hard to find them unless they knew of their location. So if they could get the bald sound-nin to talk, they could find out their hideouts and possibly destroy them.

She locked her gaze at her partner. They had spoken very little after what had happened the other night. She was still bitter about that conversation. It hurt her heart to hear him say those words to her. Her blond had changed much more than she thought. But that doesn't mean that she will give up on him. No, she was going to take a note from Noriko's textbook and never give up until she succeeded.

She put away all thoughts at the back of her head. She had a mission to focus for now.

"I will go and see if I can make him talk" she heard him say in his usual emotionless tone.

She rolled her eyes and stood up from the chair, making him eye her curiously.

"Any objections...?" he asked her, silently enquiring about her actions.

"You're forgetting something!" she replied.

"And what's that...?" he asked calmly.

"He is a man!..." she replied blankly and slowly removed her Akatsuki cloak and hat, revealing her blackish-blue battle kimono.

She put all the other people in the bar except the bald rogue-nin in a genjutsu. So that all others will not see what they were doing.

She slowly walked towards the rogue-nin, swaying her hips, catching the mans attention. Apparently, she was now going to take a note from Jiraiya's textbook.

She also made sure that she got Naruto's undivided attention, because that was what she was aiming for after all. She could have easily extracted information from the man by a genjutsu using her Sharingan. She was doing it this way because she wanted to know if she can get a reaction from Naruto, hopefully make him jealous,... hopefully.

"Hey there handsome!..." she said, sitting on the table where the man was drinking.

"Well hello beautiful!...What is a gorgeous girl like you, doing in a place like this?" the man asked in what he assumed was a sexy voice. She cringed inwardly, there was only one man that she wanted to complement her and this jackass was not him.

She subtly strayed her eyes to look at Naruto, to see what his reaction was. She saw him look back at her with the usual blank face of his, making her groan inwardly. What did she had to do to get a reaction out of him?... She decided to try more harder.

"I was just passing by and came here when I saw this hunk of a man..." she said. She was really good at lying, all those years in ANBU and ROOT had made her an expert at lying.

"Well then...How about you and me get out of here and have some real 'fun'?!..." the man asked her huskily.

Meanwhile, Naruto found his fingers twitching in irritation. The feeling that he was having was somewhat foreign to him. He knew what she was trying to do, but much to his own annoyance, she was somewhat succeeding. He quickly reigned in his emotions when he saw her looking back at him. But his self control soon wavered when he heard what the man asked her.

He quickly stood up, grabbing a bottle from the table and slowly walked towards them.

"Well instead, How about you tell me about something..." she replied after a pause, trying hard to fight back her urge to jab a kunai through his skull. There was no chance in hell that she was going to let this filth touch her.

Next thing she knew, a glass bottle was smashed into the mans head by someone.

She blinked and looked towards the person and saw Naruto looking back at her blankly, as if he had not smashed a bottle through someone's head.

" If you are done playing around, shall we get serious here?..." he asked apathetically.

Izumi groaned inwardly again, she didn't manage to get any emotion out of him and in the end just embarrassed herself in front of him. Wait!, she did get a reaction out of him. Him doing that to the man must have meant something. Mission Accomplished!, she cheered inwardly.

"Alright, If you say so!..." she replied smugly, putting her cloak back on.

Naruto ignored her smug look and sat on the chair close to the man, who was now slowly coming back to his senses.

"What the fuck happened?..." the sound-nin asked to himself, holding his head. He then noticed Naruto sitting near him and asked, "Who the hell are you?...".

"I have some questions and you're going to answer them..." Naruto replied emotionlessly.

"Well fuck off, I am not giving you any fucking answers. Who do you think you are, bastard?...Do you know who the hell I am?" the man barked out. He then noticed Izumi standing next to Naruto and put pieces together in his mind, "You...You were working with him all along, weren't you?...you bitch" he snarled at her.

Right after he said that, a Hraishin kunai was stabbed through his hand, making him scream in pain. The others in the bar did not hear his scream because of Izumi's genjutsu.

"A fair warning...Call her that again and your hand will not be the part where I stab next!..." Naruto said coldly, twisting the kunai further through the mans hand, increasing his screams.

"Got it?!..." he asked calmly and got a pained 'yes' from the sound-nin in reply.

Izumi supressed a fond smile that was playing on her lips when she heard him standing up for her. _'Just like old times...'_ she thought happily.

"Now that everything is clear...How about you tell us where your hideout is...?!" he asked and saw the man shake his head.

"I wont tell you. I'll never betray Orochimaru-sama!..." the man said and screamed again as Naruto passed lightning chakra through the kunai, paralysing his lower body.

"Such loyalty!...Tell me, What did Orochimaru ever do for you to show him this much loyalty?..." Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"Orochimaru-sama saved me...He gave me a purpose. I will never betray him!..." the man said determinedly.

Naruto gave a mental sigh at the mans words. Clearly he was brainwashed by the snake.

"I see...Well then, How about we test the depth of your loyalty..." Naruto said, taking out another kunai, "...I am gonna cut off parts of you, until you tell me where your hideout is...Maybe I will start out by taking your eyes first!..." he stated coldly, trailing the kunai over the mans face.

"W-Wait..." the man quickly got out, "...I'll tell you" he said in a scared voice.

"Really?, That's what all it took for you to tell me!?...Here I was expecting having to torture you!. You really let me down, you kill joy... Where did the 'I will never betray Orochimaru-sama' went..." he asked, and the man lowered his head in shame.

Naruto gave a small sigh and said, "Whatever, just tell me...". Seriously what weak willed people, the demons that he had tortured held out way longer than this wimp.

"Its on the north-eastern part of here, near the caves...Please, that's all I know.." the man blabbered out.

"Thank you for your cooperation. But I'm afraid, your use has run out...!" Naruto said bluntly.

"B-But, I-I told you where the hideout is?!..." the man stuttered.

"I didn't tell you that I will let you live, did I?!...Don't worry, I shall make it quick...I want to know if your beloved Orochimaru-sama comes to save you!..." he said and quickly thrust his sword into the mans brain, killing him instantly.

"It would seem his Orochimaru-sama did not come to save him after all!..." Naruto muttered to himself.

Izumi looked at him incredulously. Really?, he killed the man just to know if the snake would come to help him, Really?. She shook her head and held back a sigh, _'Maybe, Not just like old times!...'_ she thought. Well atleast they got the location, that was a plus.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by him, "If you are done with your daydreaming. Shall we continue?!..." he deadpanned.

She tried her best to held herself back from giving back a mocking comment, but it somehow got out, "Hmph, You just wish that I was dreaming about you!..." she blurted out and quickly covered her mouth with her hands, registering what she had said in her mind.

She blushed, the words had somehow gotten out of her mouth before she could think about them. Well, she was thinking about him, but that didn't mean that he had to know about that. She hoped to Kami that Naruto didn't hear her.

"What did you say?...I didn't understand..." Naruto lied with a raised eyebrow, he perfectly heard what she had said, but chose to ignore it. He had other things to deal with rather than a closet pervert of a Uchiha.

"N-Nothing..." she stuttered, sighing in relief that he didn't get it. Of course he wouldn't, what was she thinking, this was Naruto Namikaze that she was talking about, boy wonder, youngest ANBU, skilled in almost every ninja arts, AND completely clueless about women... IDIOT!

She needed to get a hold of her emotions from now on. Seriously, what was wrong with her, ever since she had seen Naruto again, her usual stoic and reserved facade falters from time to time. It would seem that she had not fully recovered from her high of having Naruto back alive.

She looked to see that he had already begun walking, "Are you coming or not. If you don't keep up, I'll just leave you behind, deadweight!..." he called out to her, continuing his walking.

A tick mark formed on her forehead at his comment, she fought the urge to use _**Amaterasu**_ or _**Tsukuyomi**_ on him.

In the end, it was all his fault to begin with. Him and his infuriating ability to break the walls of her mental defence with just his presence alone. Oh, How she loathed his innate ability to make her feel like a damn schoolgirl with her first crush. Yeah it was all his damn fault, if only he had not made her fall in love with him by being so Naruto-ish... Even if he had not intended to do that, it doesn't mean that the bastard should not take responsibility for his actions or lack of it.

"Bastard!..."she mumbled under her breath, following him close behind.

* * *

 **[Konohagakure no Sato]**

Meanwhile, in the calm and peaceful atmosphere of the hidden leaf village...

"GYAHAHAHAHA..." a loud and obnoxious laugh arose from the Hokage monument.

Well maybe, the not so calm and peaceful atmosphere of the hidden leaf village...

"HOKAGE-SAMA..." several shinobi's shouted out entering the Hokage's chamber.

"What is it?...Is Noriko causing trouble again?..." the Sandaime who was currently drawing a seal asked the group.

"Yes!, That little brat Noriko is desecrating the Hokage monument!..." replied a chunin in the group.

"...And this time with paint" another said.

"I'm too old for this!..." the old Hokage mumbled to himself, giving out a defeated sigh.

A large group consisting of both civilians and ninjas were watching from down the ground as a blonde girl wearing an orange jumpsuit was drawing on the faces on the Hokage mountain.

Among the kids standing below were Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Shino and Kiba. The ten year olds were classmates of Noriko.

"She is at it again...!" the bug user, Shino said monotonously, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, there is no way that idiot is ever going to become Hokage if she keep this up..." Kiba stated with an air of arrogance.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned lazily.

"Atleast it is a good show!. I wish I had brought some popcorn...Well maybe later, I will settle for this riceball now..." Chouji said, munching on a riceball.

"Chouji, stop thinking about eating all the time..." Ino chided him, her hands on her hips.

"Sheesh Ino, stop being so bossy all the time..." Shikamaru said to the Yamanaka clan hair.

"What did you just say, you lazy ass...?!" she asked indignantly.

"Nothing..." he replied quickly, calming her down. "..troublesome blondes!..." he mumbled under his breath.

"NORIKO-BAKA, QUIT FOOLING AROUND AND GET DOWN THIS INSTANT..." a girl with stupid, err I mean unnatural pink hair, banshee screamed, making the people next to her to cover their ears.

The above mentioned blonde girl looked upon the defiled faces of the four Hokage's with a wide grin, satisfied with her work.

"HEY! STOP CAUSING TROUBLE!", "STOP DOING THIS EVERDAY", "LOOK AT ALL THAT...", "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she heard several shouts from below.

"Well, it looks like my work here is done for the day. There is no way they are not going to acknowledge me after this ..Now off to Ichiraku's for some delicious ramen" she said to herself with a happy cheer.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!...NONE OF YOU GUYS COULD DO SOMETHING THIS HORRIBLE. BUT I CAN!, CUZ I AM AWESOME!..." she shouted back at them, laughing loudly and quickly took of towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"Come back here, you little she-devil..." she heard several ANBU that was chasing her call out to her.

"Catch me if you can, losers..." she replied, poking her tongue out and threw the paint bucket at them, coating her pursuers with paint.

"She thinks that she is awesome?...Pfft, more like lonesome!, Right Akamaru..." Kiba asked his ninja dog, making said dog and the others next to him sweatdrop at his lame joke.

"Where did that baka go...?" Sakura asked, wanting to knock some sense into Noriko.

"Probably to the nearby ramen store..." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Then we should go find her...That way I can eat some ramen too" Choji said, and quickly ran off to the ramen store, the others running after him.

"What a drag!..." Shikamaru stated with a loud sigh, calmly walking after them.

"Hokage-sama, she escaped!..." a boar masked ANBU member said, kneeling in front of the Sandaime.

"You should put that demon on a leash, Hokage-sama" a chunin stated, he did not like the Kyuubi brat because of what it had done to the village.

But he soon withered under the angry glare the Sandaime sent him.

"What did you just say..?" the Sandaime asked the chunin, daring him to repeat that. He will not hesitate to execute the chunin if he repeated his words.

"N-Nothing, H-Hokage-sama..." the chunin stuttered out, scared senseless.

"Hmph, I thought so!..." the old man stated, forgiving the chunin this one time.

"Hokage-sama, this is the third time this week. We must take necessary actions to stop her from doing this again" said the boar masked ANBU.

"Leave her alone...I can assure you that Noriko-chan doesn't mean any harm. It is just a harmless prank..." the old man said to the ANBU, who just nodded in return.

"But Hokage-sama, that girl..." the chunin from before started, but was quickly cut off by the Sandaime.

"If I say leave her alone, then just do it...You are all dismissed" the old Hokage ordered with authority in his voice.

"Y-Yes, Hokage-sama..." the chunin replied scared, and him along with the rest quickly left the Hokage Tower.

The old man then went back to his desk, slumping in his chair.

"Now to face my worst enemy... ...paperwork... ...Damn you Minato, for leaving me with all this infernal evil" he grumbled and then let out a loud defeated sigh.

"Well atleast I have my Icha Icha..." he said, taking out a orange book discretely from the collection under his desk.

"...Ooooh, this is the new edition, Icha Icha-Sibling Love...Jiraiya my boy, you are a godsend..." he stated proud of his student, perverts stick together, and then started reading the book.

"...Natsumi-chan you naughty little girl!...lusting after your own big brother!" he said giggling perversely, blood trickling down his nose.

* * *

Noriko was walking towards the Ichiraku Ramen store with a wide grin on her face.

"A good days work!...Ichiraku Ramen here I come" she cheered, passing by several civilians who were whispering amongst themselves.

"It's that girl..." she heard a civilian woman whisper to another.

"Heard that she caused trouble today too..." the other woman replied.

"Well what would you expect from that girl...You know what she is?!" the woman stated, eyeing the blonde haired girl with distaste.

"Ssshh, were not supposed to talk about that, remember!..." the second woman replied, shushing the first one.

Noriko's soon became saddened by their words.

She had been hearing these types of whisperings since she could remember. She didn't know the reason why the villagers hate her so much. Though she maintained a happy face when she hears them, she was suffering on the inside.

She used to hate the people of the village for being the cause of her suffering, most of all she used to hate herself for being so pathetic and weak. However, then she thought of all the good things she had in her life, the kind old Hokage who was like an grandfather to her, the Ichiraku Ramen stand owner and daughter who treated her with kindness and the weasel masked ANBU who used to help her. But for the past few years she had not seen the ANBU woman, she had been saddened by that fact, it was like she too had left her.

Still, even the little kindness she had received was enough for her to will herself to not give up, she would never give up until the people of the village acknowledged her. She had took upon herself to do pranks, trying to get people to notice her. She only wanted them to atleast acknowledge her as a human being.

She looked to the right to see a small child playing with her parents and brother.

She gazed at the scene with a look of great longing in her eyes. She had always wanted a family, loving parents who took great care of her, siblings who loved her and played with her and taught her the ninja arts. She didn't want to be alone anymore, but what can she do about it, she was an orphan, her parents had died during the Kyuubi attack.

It hurt...It hurt a lot...the loneliness, the desperation, the never-ending thirst to get atleast a small amount of love and compassion from someone...but where could she look to, in the end she was just an orphan, she had no one, she was all alone.

 _No_ , she reminded herself...she had her friends, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura...They were her friends, her first friends, her only friends...Though Ino and Sakura do not show it much, they were still her friends. But she did not know about Sasuke. The duck-butt haired bastard had become very cold and distant in the recent years, following the massacre of his clan. But she still saw him as a friend. He was her first friend, the first person to ever acknowledge her existence.

She snapped out of her thoughts knowing that she had reached the ramen store.

She forced back her sadness and put up a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Teuchi-oji-san..." she called out to the ramen store owner, sitting in her usual place, ignoring the glares and whispers that she received from the others in the store.

"Ahh Noriko-chan...Here for your usual, I assume?!" Teuchi asked with a kind smile.

"Ramen with pork chops...and keep them coming" she cheered loudly.

"Okay, Okay, I'm on it..." he said and went to work.

She was suddenly bonked on the head by someone.

"Here you are, you idiot!..." Sakura said, bonking Noriko on the head.

"OWW, Sakura-chan, what did I do?..." she asked, rubbing her head.

She looked to see the rest of her friends except Sasuke and Hinata join them.

"What you did was cause trouble...again!" Sakura replied angrily.

"Come on Sakura-chan, it was just a joke..." she replied, "Now, lets have some ramen..." she grinned at the pink haired girl.

"I want some too...I'm starving!..." Chouji said, ordering veg cut ramen.

"You just ate..." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"But I'm hungry...!" he whined.

"What a drag!...but there is no point in complaining" the lazy Nara replied and he along with the rest took their seats.

"Here you go Noriko-chan, ramen with pork chops" Ayame said, placing a bowl of ramen in front of Noriko.

"Thanks Ayame-neechan" the blonde replied to the older girl, "Itadakimasu" she began devouring the ramen after saying grace.

Soon an eating contest began between Noriko and Chouji, leftover bowls quickly piling up.

"I WIN...No one defeats me at eating ramen" she stated, rubbing her full stomach, a mountain of bowls at her side.

"It's not fair, I ate before..." Chouji whined, an almost equal sized pile of bowls at his side.

Everyone else sweatdropped at the two, _'Jeez, where do they put all that food...It's like an endless void'_ Shikamaru thought mesmerized.

"You got an addiction to ramen!...atleast eat something healthy for once" Sakura reprimanded her.

"What are you talking about?!...ramen's the best!" she then continued digging in.

"I'm glad that you liked it...So Noriko-chan, where is that Uchiha boy and the Hyuuga girl who are in the academy with you?" Ayame asked happily, leaning over the counter.

Noriko just gave a shrug of her shoulders, "Haven't seen Hinata-chan or that bastard..." she paused and then continued eating.

"Don't call my Sasuke-kun a bastard, Noriko-baka..." Sakura yelled at her, angry at the blonde girl for calling her crush a bastard.

"Who are you calling, your Sasuke-kun, forehead?!...Sasuke-kun's mine" Ino quickly rounded on Sakura.

"He doesn't belong to you!...If anything he is mine, since I saw him first. Lay off him, Ino-pig..." Sakura countered.

The Yamanaka heiress snorted, "The only way that he is going to fall for you is if he is blinded by light shining of your large forehead!" she said, poking at her forehead.

"Well atleast I am not a pig!..." Sakura replied gritting her teeth, and the two began bickering with each other, sparks flying out of their eyes.

"Come on you two, all these fighting for that arrogant, duck-haired bastard...Really, what do you see in him?" Noriko asked dumfounded.

The bickering duo removed their attention from each other and quickly rounded on Noriko on hearing her comment.

"Shut up Noriko-baka...Atleast our crush is not as unattainable as yours!" Sakura stated, making the said blonde haired girl blush.

"Ooooh, does that mean our little Noriko-chan has a crush on someone...Tell me, who is it?" Ayame asked, excited about finding more about the crush of the girl she saw as a little sister.

"I-Its n-nothing, d-dattebayo" Noriko stuttered out, blushing a tomato red, her verbal tick when she gets nervous or excited coming out.

"Awww, she's blushing!..." Ayame squealed, noticing the girls obvious embarrassment.

"Tell me more girls...I want to know who the lucky guy is" she asked the other two.

"This idiot has a crush on a dead person, the Yondaime-sama's son, Naruto Namikaze..." Sakura replied, making Noriko's blush increase at the mention of her secret crush.

She knew it was stupid to have a crush on a dead person, but the blonde girl couldn't help it. He was the son of her idol the Yondaime Hokage and was another of her idol himself. She had heard many tales about him in the academy, tales about his missions and how great a shinobi he was. He was a village hero who had fought and defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune. All his achievements had shown her that anything could be achieved if one had the will to never give up until it was over. She used to look up at the photo of him whenever her confidence was down. Her affections had grown as a small fascination at the young prodigy, but overtime it had developed into somewhat of a crush, the fact that the said blond was really handsome only helped increase her attraction to him. But as Sakura said earlier, he was dead, there is nothing she could do about her affections for him.

As soon as Naruto's name was uttered, Ayame got a sad look on her face, which Noriko noticed.

"Ayame-neechan, did you know him?..." she asked excitedly, hoping to know more about her now not so secret crush.

"I used to...!" the older girl said, the melancholic look not leaving her face.

She knew Naruto alright, the blond boy used to come to their ramen stand with his mother when he was a child. Although he seemed to be not much of a fan of ramen, his mother absolutely loved ramen, more like obsessed, so she used to drag her son with her to the store. She used to have a huge crush on the boy who was her age. Well, almost all girls her age and some much older had crushes on him. He had an aura of power and serenity about him that attracted fangirls like moths to a flame. He was also incredibly cool and handsome. She used to be so excited whenever he had used to come to their shop with his mom. But he had died before she had a chance to confess her feelings for him. His death still saddened her.

"You did!...Cool!, can you tell me about him?, please" Noriko asked hopefully, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Well, he used to come by here sometimes with his mother. He was a nice guy...polite, strong, cool...and so dreamy..." Ayame trailed off with a dazed look, but she quickly came out of it, "...So you like him, huh...?!", she asked coughing,

"It's stupid...She has a crush on a dead guy...Even if he wasn't dead, do you even think that you have the slightest chance with someone like him?!...He is way out of your league!" Sakura stated mockingly.

"I-It...That's n-not true t-ttebayo!..." Noriko blabbered embarrassed.

"Yes it is...He was a prodigy genius, you...you're just a dead-last!..." Sakura replied scoffing.

"Come on Sakura-chan, don't be so mean..." Noriko pouted, and the rest of their time was spent in friendly chatter.

Noriko had a small smile on her face, her sadness from before fading...See, she was not alone, she had her friends, she had some people who acknowledged her,... ... ...but why?...but why did it still hurt?.

* * *

 **[Konoha Memorial Ground]**

A figure was currently standing in front of the graves of his parents and his fallen clansmen.

He was one of the last remaining Uchiha's, Sasuke Uchiha who was left alive by his elder sister after she had killed the rest of their clan.

It was a common occurrence for him to visit the memorial grounds after the massacre of his clan.

He remembered the only other time he had come here, a time before the massacre.

 _ **[Flashback**_ _ **]**_

 _A five year old Sasuke was running through the outskirts of the hidden leaf village, on his way to the memorial grounds._

 _He was told by his mother to fetch his elder sister, who used to often come here, for what purpose he did not know about._

 _He reached his destination and saw his sister standing in front of a gravestone, in her hands was a white rose._

 _He heard her speaking to the gravestone about something. Curious about what she was talking about, he closed in on her until he was at hearing distance._

" _I...I know that it's been a while since I last came to see you" he heard her talk to the gravestone._

" _I am sorry, but I have been a little busy lately...you know, with all my duties" he heard her sigh._

" _...And just so you know, I made ANBU captain...I just wish you were here to congratulate me. But that is just hopeful thinking" she lowered her face._

" _...things have been hard lately, with the clan and all...The world is going far away from our dream. If only you were here, you would've known what to do...I really miss you, sometimes I just wish that I could see you again, atleast once...'sad sigh'...but know that you will still live in my heart, forever and ever...Goodbye" she smiled and placed the white rose on the grave stone, along with rest of the flowers that were on it._

 _Sasuke was dumfounded watching the scene. This was the first time that he had seen or heard his sister show so much emotion. Normally she was very silent and reserved. He wanted to know the person that she was talking to, but the name of the person was obscured by a bunch of flowers._

" _I know you are there otouto, come out Sasuke" he heard her call out calmly._

" _Izumi-neechan, mom told me to call you...who is the person in that grave?" he asked her._

" _He is an old friend of mine...Now lets go home quickly, I have to prepare for a mission tomorrow" she replied, her face calm._

" _But you said that you will help me practice my shuriken jutsu tomorrow!" he pouted._

" _Sorry Sasuke but it is an important mission..." she slowly walked towards him._

" _Izumi-nee you liar..." he crossed his arms._

 _She stopped her approach and beckoned him towards her by two gentle wave of her hands, making him run towards her with a happy grin on his face._

" _Forgive me Sasuke..." she said softly, poking him on his head making him yelp, "...Next time, ok?!"._

" _All the time saying 'Forgive me Sasuke' and then poking me on the head. Then saying 'next time', I never see it" he pouted, rubbing his forehead._

" _Tomorrow, I promise...How about I make it up to you by giving you a ride back home" she said with a small smile, making him nod happily._

 _She then gave him a piggyback ride back home._

 _ **[Flashback End**_ _ **]**_

He gazed at the photo he was holding in his hands. It was a picture of him getting a piggyback ride by his sister.

He clenched his hands seeing the person in it, straining the frame.

It had been about three years since that horrible day...three years of life without his parents, three years of loneliness, three years of pain...three years of misery.

He still asks himself...Why?...Why did she do it?...Why did she killed the members of her own clan?...Why did she kill their parents?...Why did she cause him so much misery?...Why?

He still did not know why!...except the reason that she told him, _'To test my skills...To rate myself against the others of our clan'._

 _She brought him on eye level by his throat, choking him, "You do not possess enough hatred to kill me. There is no pleasure in killing the likes of you...my foolish little brother...if you wish to kill me someday...Hate me and despise me...And live a long and unsightly life...Now by all means run away...Run away and cling to your pitiful life...And when some day, when you have the same eyes as I do" he saw her sharingan morphing into the shape of a shuriken, " Come find me...until then live the rest of your worthless life that I had spared, knowing that you are a failure...Now, here is a little parting gift from me to give you more motivation"._

He remembered her torturing him for days, making him watch as she killed their parents again and again, until his mind switched off. He remembered waking up in an hospital bed. He remembered spending the next few weeks like a mindless drone, losing his will to live. He remembered the pain that he endured, the suffering.

' _...If you wish to kill me someday...hate me, despise me... ...my foolish little brother'..._ ..."AAARGHH..." he shouted, throwing the photo to the ground, shattering the glass frame to pieces.

He clenched his hands and snarled, "...It is as you said _sister..._ I've lived the rest of my life hating you, I despise you, I despise you with every cell of my being... ... _Izumi,_ I will find you someday and I will _kill you_...I will wipe out _everything_ and _everyone_ that you hold dear...And that is a _promise_ ".

* * *

 **[River Country, Sound Hideout]**

Naruto and Izumi were currently infiltrating the sound hideout, when suddenly...

"ACHOOO..." Izumi sneezed loudly, _'Someone must be talking about me'_ she thought, wondering who it was, "...Sorry" she apologised to Naruto.

"Hey, whose there?..." a sound-nin who was patrolling the area came their way.

"Your end!..." Naruto replied from behind him, quickly snapping his head before he could alert the others.

"You know...if you are so intended on alerting the whole place. Why don't you just go out there and yell out to everyone 'Hey guys, we are here to kill you all, why don't you all try to stop us or better yet ... run away" he deadpanned, making her scowl.

"...I did say that I am sorry, will you just let it go" she snapped at him.

"Whatever you say, how the hell did you become an ANBU captain anyway...?, loser!" he mocked, walking away, avoiding the kunai thrown at him by the fuming girl.

' _Must resist the urge to use Amaterasu on the bastard...remember, you still love him'_ she told herself mentally, _'hmm, maybe I could afford scratching him up a bit...a little wont hurt, right?!...yeah it wont!'_ she analysed her other option with a grin that screamed 'EVIL'.

* * *

 **[Kirigakure no Sato]**

The Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi was currently signing off on a kage's worst enemy...paperwork.

' _Thank Kami, that's the last one... Damn that little elf sized bastard Yagura leaving me with all this goddamn paperwork, I wish I could bring him back to life so that I could kill him myself... atleast its over for today'_ she thought relieved, but as soon as that Ao and Chojuro entered her office with a new batch of paperwork.

"Here you go Mizukage-sama...finish signing this and I'll bring the rest of the batches of paperwork" Ao said, making her groan.

"M-Maybe we should g-give M-Mizukage-sama a break, A-Ao-san..." Chojuro said stuttering.

"Stop your waffling you idiot...These are important documents that are due tomorrow" Ao scolded him.

' _Important document... As in...a wedding document?!'_ Mei thought depressed.

"You are old enough to know the importance of them...If they are not signed today, we will never get it done in time" Ao continued scolding poor Chojuro.

' _You will never get married... You are too...old...'_ Mei's thoughts became more depressing.

"Youth these days, they are so foolish and naive!" Ao stated sagely.

' _You are a foolish and naive woman... ...Now where have I heard that before?'_ she depressingly questioned herself.

"B-But Mei-sama looks so... ti..tired..." Chojuro replied stuttering.

"Enough with your shilly-shallying...The day anyone will ever take your words seriously will be the day that pigs fly!..." Ao continued his rambling, not aware of the impending doom behind him.

' _You are a fat pig who will never get married... and also, you cant fly'_ Mei summarised her thoughts, a dark look in her eyes.

"In my days..." Ao started but was disturbed by the Mizukage who suddenly appeared next to his ears.

"Ao, shut up or I'll kill you..." Mei said with a sickly sweet smile.

"WHAT!?..." Ao shouted dumfounded.

"Now then, I hope everything is clear... you two may leave now" she said with the same sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Y-Yes M-Mizukage-sama..." both chorused, and together scrambled out.

She gave a tired sigh after they went, sitting back on her chair to resume signing the paperwork.

' _Create a rebellion they said, it'll be fun they said, but no one told me about all this goddamn paperwork that came with the job. If I knew it involved paper I would have gotten on the first boat to Spring country'_ she thought with a heavy sigh, oh what she would give for a body massage... ...preferably from a blue eyed, blond haired hotty.

She became saddened at the thought of said blond. It had been about a year since that fateful night, she still remember that day very distinctly, including their last conversation.

 _ **[Flashback**_ _ **]**_

" _Please...stay..." she told him, desperate for him to stay with her._

" _I do not have anything left here that keeps my interest!" she heard him reply monotonously._

" _What about me...Am I not in any of your interests?" she shouted at him, didn't he care about her?._

" _Why do you think that?...You do not interest me at all!" she heard him say apathetically._

" _But...you...last night?.." she questioned him, unable to find coherent words._

" _You thought that last night meant something...You foolish and naive woman...I was merely using you for my own purpose!...You were merely a puppet that I played with until your strings broke!" she heard him reply blankly, making her heart ache at his words._

' _No...It can't be true...He is lying...I can feel it...He can't leave me too...I wont let him' she thought desperately, tears now streaming out of her eyes._

" _No, you are lying...I wont allow you to leave me too" she said sobbing and moved to stop him from leaving._

 _Next think she knew, she was caught by her neck by him, lifted up to meet his face, "You think that you could stop me?...You are weak!...It would take you a hundred years to even reach close to my level...Now what should I do with you, kill you...OR..." she heard him say, and she began to struggle against him to escape his hold._

 _She felt him tighten his hands on her throat, and she felt difficulty breathing, "That look in your eyes...Do you hate me now...Even better...Hate me with all you have...Despise me with every cell of your being...And when you think that you and your pathetic new village is strong enough...Try and hunt me down..."._

 _He released his hold on her and she fell down to the ground, she tried to desperately make up for her lost breath._

 _After sometime she got her breathing under control and she lifted her head to face him, hurt by his words and actions._

" _Until that day, live the rest of your pathetic life knowing that you were only a plaything to me..." she heard him say, and before she could reply felt him give a chop on the back of her head, making her fall to the ground, struggling to prevent herself from losing consciousness._

 _The last words that she heard before she blacked out was, "I am sorry Mei...but this is for your own good"._

 _ **[Flashback End**_ _ **]**_

Some of her men had found her lying unconscious and had brought her back to the Mizukage Tower.

When they had asked who it was that had knocked her out, she lied that she lost consciousness because of chakra drain after her fight with Yagura.

She was tempted to say Naruto's name, but she had made a promise to him to not reveal his identity and she always kept her promises.

She took out the picture of the young blond from her diary. She gazed at him longingly, she still loved him.

She did not why he had drove her away, he had hurt her feelings. She loved him and he had left her like trash. She would've been calling for his blood, if not for the last words that he had said.

" _I am sorry Mei...but this is for your own good",..._ She had only heard it vaguely, while she was on the verge of losing consciousness, but she was sure that she had heard it right.

He must have thought that she was already knocked out when he had told her that, but that statement meant all the world to her. It meant that he must have been lying when he had told that he doesn't care about her. He may have done it for another reason. So, what are his true feelings when it comes to her?, she had to find out.

" _You foolish and naive woman...when you think that you and your pathetic new village is strong enough...Try and hunt me down...",..._ His words rang in her ear. Oh she was going to do just that, she was going to wait until he revealed himself to the rest of the world. Then she would hunt him down with everything she got, not to kill him, but to ask him about his true feelings.

' _Enjoy the rest of your days in peace Naruto-kun...because soon I am going to hunt you down, and bring you back to my side, even if I have to drag you all the way kicking and screaming'_ she thought determinedly, a fierce look in her eyes.

She will have him back in her hands one way or the other. She will dispose of _everyone_ and _everything_ that gets in her way...Naruto was _hers_ and _hers_ alone.

* * *

 **[River Country, Sound Hideout]**

Naruto and Izumi were currently in the most militarised part of the hideout, hidden from hundreds of sound-nin's, until...

"ACHOOO..." this time Naruto sneezed loudly, alerting all the nearby sound-nin's.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?..." a sound-nin asked, getting only silence in return, "...Sound the alarm, alert the others...You two are not going to leave here alive!" he ordered and the alarm went off, alerting the rest of the hideout.

"...Naruto-kun, you were earlier saying?!..." Izumi asked smugly, getting a annoyed groan from the blond.

"Touché..." he replied, not saying anything further so as to not make the situation further embarrassing, _'Who the hell is talking about me anyway?...I'm supposed to be dead!'_ he thought annoyed.

"Hey don't ignore us..." the sound-nin barked out, angry at the carefree attitude of the two.

"Now, Now, don't be so hasty..." Naruto said in an aloof tone, further angering them, "...I will give you guys two options on how were gonna do this...You can choose to do this the easy way, were you all surrender willingly...or, You can choose the hard way, were things will get really messy...Whatever the choice is, the end result is that you all will die...So, have fun choosing".

"We'll see who dies, you bastard... kill them men" he ordered, and they started unleashing jutsus at the two, which both dodged effortlessly.

"Why do they always choose the hard way?!..." he asked Izumi blankly, dodging the attacks.

"It doesn't matter, they are all soon to be dead men!..." she replied with the same blankness in her tone, activating her sharingan.

"Yeah, you do that...but I have no interest in fighting weaklings..." he deadpanned, taking out a Hraishin kunai, "...Bye..." he said teleporting away, leaving a dumfounded Uchiha woman who was blinking at his previous position in utter disbelief.

"He...left me!..." she asked herself dumfounded, _'...that's the last straw, the bastards gonna get himself more than just a scratch from me...'_ she thought fuming, _'...Tsukuyomi it is!'_ she decided, her face having the same evil grin from before, unsettling the surrounding sound-nins.

The sound-nin from before somehow buried the feeling of impending doom that he felt, "HAHAHA, even your partner left you... he must have felt that you are a pathetic and weak little girl!..." he mocked her, but it was apparently the wrong thing to say at the wrong time.

The rage filled Uchiha woman turned her fury at the sound-nins on hearing the statement.

"What did you just say...?" she asked in a voice that send shivers down their spines.

"H-He s-said that ...y-you are we...weak and pa..pathetic" another sound-nin stuttered out, scared senseless.

"Ohh, weak am I?,... I'll show you who is weak!.." she said with a psychotic grin that put Gaara to shame, activating her Mangekyo sharingan, "...Get ready to face your worst nightmares", with that she started another massacre.

Several girlish screams from grown men could be heard by people several miles away.

* * *

 **So that's the end of the chapter, how was it.**

 **I know Izumi's character is different from canon Itachi, but I want to say that this is not canon Itachi... this is fem Itachi, technically an OC. She acts outwardly as if she is like canon Itachi, but inwardly she is fun loving and is a little silly when it comes to Naruto.**

 **I added scenes showing the life of other main characters. I have also shown Naruko's crush on Naruto, I don't know how it will work, but it will help thicken the plot and lead to some interesting and fun situations in the future.**

 **So please read, review and follow, the great Author-chan signin** _ **\- 'hears knock on the door'**_

 **Author-chan: "** What the hell!, cant a guy give out his end credits in peace?!" _**'**_ **o** _ **pens door'**_ "Naruto?!,... What the hell are you doing here?, the show is over!."

 **Naruto:** "I have a surprise for you..." _**'calmly walks inside the house'**_

 **Author-chan:** _ **'confused'**_ "Surprise?,...Where?"

 **Naruto:** "Oh you'll see when it comes... and also goodluck, nice knowing you!" _**'walks away to Kami knows where'**_

 **Author-chan:** _ **'hears another knock on the door'**_ "Now who is it?.." _**'opens door and sees a very pissed off Uchiha woman'**_ _'that asshole, now I know what the surprise is'_ _ **'suddenly feels very nervous'**_ "Izumi-chan?, What are you doing here?..."

 **Izumi:** "Ohh its nothing, just came here to torture a blond haired bastard...but now..." _**'grins evilly'**_ "...Now I have someone even better!"

 **Author-chan:** "W-What?!, what d-did I do!..." _**'skin turns ghost white'**_

 **Izumi:** "You made my Naruto-kun leave me behind!..."

 **Author-chan:** "B-But...but he is the one who d-did it...n-not me"

 **Izumi:** "But you're the one who wrote it... So it is your fault... Don't worry Author-chan, I'll make sure to make it extra painful!" _**'Uses Tsukuyomi'**_

 **[Three days of watching Gai and Lee screaming 'YOUTH', later]**

 **Author-chan:** "The horror!...please no more, just kill me now" _**'cries anime tears'**_

 **Izumi:** "Now that his will to live is lost, on to the next bastard... Oh, Naruto-kun, come out, come out where ever you are..." _**'leaves'**_

 **[A drunk Tsunade enters through the door holding a bottle of sake]**

 **Author-chan:** "Granny Tsunade... please h-help" _**'crawls on the floor'**_

 **Tsunade:** "Who the hell are you calling granny?, you brat!" _**'she left with Shizune following behind'**_

 **Author-chan:** "Old hag, come back..." _**'calls out desperately'**_

 **[Hears another person enter, looks hopefully for help]**

 **Mei:** "Now who wants his balls to be melted?!... ...Oh, I know who!" _**'flashes Author-chan a sickly sweet smile'**_

 **Author:** "Oh crap!... Here goes my family jewels!" _**'runs away screaming like a sissy little girl'**_

 **Author-chan hospitalised, Cause: Mental damage due to watching excessive YAOI between two prideful green beasts and also several second degree burns, Recovery: Two months, Treatment: Get well reviews.**

* * *

 **So guys, you did read my doctors report, I wont be able to update for the next two months... ... ...JUST KIDDING!... ...OR AM I?**


	8. Chapter 8- The Reanimation

**Author's Note: Hello my cute little readers, here is the next chapter for you. I am sorry for the long wait, but I just got out of the hospital a few days ago, you can blame Izumi and Mei for the wait. Those scenes that she showed me between Gai and Lee were HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE I TELL YOU! Those two were going around hugging and kissing and showing their most 'YOUTHFUL' parts, all the while screaming 'YOUTH'. I will never be the same after that day.**

 **I would like to thank you all for all the positive reviews that I got for the last chapter. I am happy that you all loved it, cuz I also had fun writing it.**

 **Almost everyone voted for Noriko to be added to the pairing, *cough*** _ **"perverts"**_ ***cough* but who am I to point fingers, I am a SUPER PERVERT! PERVERTS UNITE.** **However, I kind of wish you guys didn't. As I told you, I am not much of a fan of incest, now I would have to read other incest stories to get an idea of them** _ **'sighs'**_ **But there were a fair amount of readers who were against it. So I have decided to put that pairing on hold. Noriko would have feelings towards him because she does not know that he is her brother, but Naruto wouldn't reciprocate it, he will only see her as his little sister, but that MAY change in the future. We will see where the story goes from here and then I will decide the final pairing. In the end it will probably be only Naruto×Izumi.**

 **Also I have special plans on how the meeting between the siblings takes place. I have kind of a crazy idea of making Naruto, Izumi and Konan participate in the chunin exams with Tobi as their sensei as the genin team sent by Amekagure. They will all use a transformation jutsu on themselves to change their looks and also seal away most of their power. The reason for Pain sending them is for them to gather more inside intel of the hidden leaf and other villages and their jinchúriki's and also to show the strength of Amekagure. As I said, it is just a crazy idea that I have on my shelf. So what are your opinions about my plan, please review about it, I need the green lights from you guys to take it back from my shelf 'or' I'll just make their meeting as in canon.**

 **I was able to post this chapter earlier than expected because I was released sooner from the hospital. The doctors in the psycho-ward really did an amazing job, so Kudos! Can I tell you guys a secret, I see dead people... Izumi was surely thorough with her Tsukuyomi.**

 **Now enough rambling about my questionable mental stability and on with the chapter.**

"normal speech"

' _thoughts'_

" _ **jutsus"**_

 **[Warning: Very long chapter, 15K+ words... WTF!]**

 **[Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, not me… but one day, one day I will own Naruto... And then I will rule the world! MWAHAHAHA! *Cough* ok I'm done now.]**

* * *

Chapter 8- The Reanimation

 **[River Country]**

"I still cant believe that you left me!" Izumi stated for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

"Well, get over it." Naruto replied casually with an nonchalant shrug.

"I will get over it once I kick your sorry ass all the way to fire country." she said gritting her teeth.

"As if you can!... do I need to remind you the result of all our previous spars... If my memory is correct, it is my 37 wins to your zero!" he pointed out matter-of-factly.

She clenched her hands on being reminded of their battle tally. "That was years ago, I will kick your ass in a fight now!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night..." he mocked her, a smug smirk on his face.

"You wont be smiling when I kick your face in... then you will think twice before leaving me behind." she threatened, wanting nothing more than to wipe that superior smirk of his face.

"Will you just let it go... I was testing you!" he stated, not at all bothered by her threats.

"And..." she urged him to continue, wanting to know his analysis of her skills.

"You were sloppy, easy to anger, took too long, lacks finesse, have anger management issues, etc... If you require the full details, I have made a list." he took out a very long list from his pocket and began reading it aloud, accumulating the irritation of Izumi who now looked like she was about to blow a fuse.

"You made a list?!... You just made a fucking list!" she asked through gritted teeth, hands clenching and unclenching. "...and also, anger management issues?!... I'll show you anger management."

" _ **Katon:**_ _ **Gōkakyū**_ _ **no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)"**_ she breathed a small fireball at the list, burning it into ashes.

"Was that really necessary?... jeez, you really have a short fuse!" he said, putting out the flames.

"Naruto, you are literally walking on thin ice here!" she warned him, ready to thrash his face in.

"Hmm, maybe it must be that day of the month!" he stated his deduction of the possible reason for her rage.

' _Did he just say what I think he did?'_ she thought blushing, "you... you h-hentai" she growled, ready to pounce on him like a cat and shred him to pieces.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her accusation. "Pervert? Me?... How does you going through your monthly menstrual cycle make me a pervert?... I was just stating the obvious cause of your feminine rage!" he said with a tilt of his head, genuinely clueless about the repercussions of his words.

Izumi now had steam coming out of her ears in embarrassment. She clenched her fists, a raging fire in her eyes. _'That perverted idiot, I'm goanna castrate him... ... No we cant castrate him we need that, so calm down, take a deep breath, inhale & exhale' _she tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths, but her self control was soon shattered by what he said next.

"If you want to take care of your _'feminine problem'_ , there is an restroom not too far away from here that you can go to..." he said blankly, oblivious about the double meaning of his words.

' _He wants to help me?!... with my problem?!...'_ she thought blushing furiously, "W-What?... y-you?...m-me?!" she stuttered unable to look him in the eyes, _'... but then again he might not even understand what he implied himself, CLUELESS MORON!'_ she growled and was about to rip him a new one, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of the holographic image of Pein.

Izumi quickly went back to her emotionless shell upon seeing the image of Pein cast by her ring.

" _Izumi, Naruto, were you able to finish your mission?"_ the distorted voice of Pein could be heard.

"We have eliminated all the followers of Orochimaru in the river country... I was able to attain information that Orochimaru is currently in a hideout in the land of rivers" she said stoically, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow on seeing the sudden shift in her disposition.

" _Good, I expected nothing less from you two!... Also we are in need of a base for our organisation in the land of rivers, so for your next mission go to the land of rivers and take over the base there, try to eliminate that traitorous snake while your on it."_ Pein instructed, and disconnected after he got nods from both of them.

"You know, you have certainly gotten better at controlling your emotions. All those years in ROOT have been good to you..." Naruto said, making her blush at his compliment, her previous anger forgotten.

"But... ... you are still a loser!" he said, causing her smile to turn into a frown again.

' _And there's the insult...'_ she thought scowling, but sighed after sometime knowing that she cant win against him in a duel of words.

"Lets just go..." she said with a tired sigh, wanting the mission to be over with.

"I suggest that we rest for today at the inn that is close by. The land of rivers is a few hours away, so it will be better if we continue tomorrow!" he said and she quickly agreed to it, she really needed some much needed rest after her fighting and dealing with Naruto's antics.

* * *

They reached the inn by nightfall and went to the counter to book a room for the night. There was a fairly attractive young woman behind the desk, she had grey hair and green eyes.

"Welcome to The Burning Itch" greeted the receptionist woman with a short bow.

Izumi raised an eyebrow on hearing the name of the inn, _'The Burning Itch?... what kind of crazy name is that?... itch? What itch?..._ ' she thought perplexed, but suddenly it clicked in her mind, _'Oh that i-itch!... wait then does that mean this is some sort of... l-love h-hotel'_ she blushed inwardly at the implied meaning of the name.

Naruto and Izumi both removed their hats and held it within their hands. The woman at the counter blushed heavily on seeing Naruto's handsome features, _'Well hot damn! This guy look like a freaking supermodel!'_ she thought swooning at the blond, but she then noticed Izumi standing next to him, _'Are these two together?'_ she thought with no small amount of jealousy.

Izumi noticed the way the receptionist was eyeing her Naruto as if he was some eye candy and the jealousy directed towards her. But she was not at all bothered by that, she was far above such barbaric emotions. Well! That's what she thought!

"Well what can I do for you fine young man?" she asked the blond in a flirty tone, a sweet smile on her face.

As soon as Izumi heard the woman flirting with him, all her supposed calmness went down the drain. _'This stupid bimbo!... who does she think she is flirting with MY Naruto-kun?!'_ she thought fuming, but on the outside she had her usual stoic visage. Well! It turns out that she is not all far above such barbaric emotions!

"We require rooms for the night" Naruto replied blankly, ignoring the woman's flirting, "... some food as well will also be good" he added after some thought.

"Well I am afraid that we have only one spare room left and it also have only one bed!" she said after looking through the register.

' _O-one b-bed'_ Izumi thought blushing inwardly, _'...then that means that m-me and N-Naruto s-sleeping to...together!'_ her thoughts suddenly went down the gutter, _'... wait its perfect!'_ she decided.

"We'll take it." she said before Naruto who was about to refuse. She saw him looking at her with a raised eyebrow, curious about her decision.

"There is no other inn's in the vicinity and it is already late... I would prefer a bed than sleeping in the woods." she deadpanned, inwardly hoping he would agree.

"Very well, if you would please give us the key." he agreed after some contemplating.

The receptionist nodded and handed the key to their room, not before shooting one last jealous look towards Izumi.

"Thank you" he thanked her and was reminded that there was a phone for room service inside the room.

* * *

They went up the stairs to their room on the second floor. They walked in and saw a queen sized bed, a dining table, a kitchen and a bathroom. The telephone for room service was also in the room.

"I'm going to freshen up." he said, walking to the bathroom and closed the door behind.

Izumi watched as he came back after a while, clothed in only a towel around his waist. She blushed a tomato red on seeing his rippling abs and lean muscles. He looked like a perfect work of art to her, a true masterpiece.

Naruto looked on as she sat there in a dazed state, obviously ogling his body. _'Tch, what a closet pervert... seriously, she is worse than Jiraiya-sensei!'_ he thought with a disappointed shake of his head.

He decided to snap her out of her daydreaming. "Earth to loser... snap out of it" he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She snapped out of her daze on hearing him call out to her. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring. She quickly scampered off to the bathroom, she really need a very cold shower.

She came back after sometime, fully clothed to see Naruto talking on the phone for room service, "I would like to have some food" Izumi heard a bit of gibberish. "Do you have pocky?" she heard more gibberish. Then Naruto turned to her. "Hey loser, what do you want?"

She frowned and thought for a few seconds, "Few sticks of pocky and a cup of miso ramen." she decided, she had taken a liking to ramen from constantly buying the food for Noriko.

"Thirteen sticks of pocky, a cup of miso ramen and two sticks of dango." he finalised the order, and she heard even more gibberish from the other line, "Yes that would be all" he put the phone down and turned to her.

"Sit down Izumi, I have somethings that I wanted to ask you." he motioned to the bed and she sat down, curious about what he wanted to know from her.

"Its about my imouto, how is she?" he asked after some hesitation.

"Why the sudden interest in her wellbeing? After all, you are hunting her for the tailed beast inside her!" she said in a harsh tone and saw a look of sadness enter his face.

"But if you want to know that badly..." she continued and saw his face brighten up a little. "... she is in good health, a good kid but a bit of a knucklehead if I may add!" she chuckled at the end.

"She takes after her mother I see!" he said to himself, lips twitching a bit.

"If you want, I do have a picture of her." she went through her pockets and took out a picture and handed it to him. It was a picture she had taken secretly while the girl was only five years old.

Naruto gazed at the picture, his lips upturning into a warm and loving smile. She had blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails. She also had his mothers round face and violet eyes. All in all she looked like an angel to him.

Izumi was entranced by the smile on his face. She wished that he would look at her that way.

"Can...?" he started, snapping her out of her daze. "... c-can I keep it?" he asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Izumi adopted a thinking pose for a few minutes, making him wait with the same hopeful look never leaving his face.

"No!" she chirped after a while, making him sweat drop.

"Why not?" he asked pouting, and she held in a laugh on seeing his pouty expression _. 'It would be fun messing with him for a change. Oh how the tables have turned!'_ she thought planning revenge for all the previous teasing she had received that day.

"Why not?... because I said so! That's why!" she said in a sing song voice, increasing his pout and this time she let out a few giggles.

Naruto suddenly found himself mesmerised by her melodious laughter. _'Beautiful...!'_ he thought, drawn to her lips. But he quickly snapped out of his trance, shaking his head to both sides.

"If I let you keep it, what would I get in return?" she asked, a dangerous gleam in her eyes, patiently waiting for him to take the bait.

"What do you want?" he asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"What do you have to offer that I could possible want?" she asked, a smug smirk on her face.

"Just tell me what you want loser?" he asked annoyed.

"A loser am I? If I am a loser then why do I have you here begging me for something?" she asked him, the smug smile still on her face.

"Beg? Who me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Don't make me laugh. I would never beg!"

"Oh really? Then beg or I wont let you keep that picture" she ordered, suddenly feeling very excited. Was it wrong that this conversation was turning her on?

"In your dreams loser." he replied, scoffing at her.

"Why not?" she asked in a childish voice. She really wanted to hear him beg.

"Because I wont!" he stated, crossing his arms.

She gave a small pout and decided to let him be. "Keep it..." she sighed, "... But remember, you owe me... thrice now."

"Thrice?" he asked confused, not remembering when he had owed her anything.

"Don't tell me that you don't remember..." she frowned, "... You owed me twice on the day that you left. So this included, you owe me thrice now!" she reminded him.

"Oh that?" he suddenly remembered the conversation that they had on that night, "... That two don't count!"

"What do you mean they don't count?" she frowned, annoyed at him.

"They don't count because if you had not done what I had said and had instead followed me, you would be dead now!" he said in a serious tone and suddenly the tension in the air increased.

"What really happened?" she asked frowning, wanting to know what had really happened on that fateful night.

"I... I cant tell you" he said after some hesitation.

"You will tell me Naruto-kun! Remember, you owe me." she hissed, tired of being kept in the dark.

Naruto remained silent for a while. Seeing the stubborn look on her face, he relented. "Okay you win, I'll tell you" he sighed, "That day after I left you on the training ground, I went in search of the Kyuubi's chakra. I found the Kyuubi being released from my mothers seal by someone..." he paused, "... It was Madara!" he continued, making her go wide eyed.

' _So he was responsible for the Kyuubi attack.'_ she thought in realisation.

"We fought, but in the end he was stronger. However he left me alive because he wanted to recruit me for the Akatsuki... My father defeated him but he sealed the Kyuubi into Noriko before I could stop him... I was too weak!" he clenched his fists in frustration, "... it was either seal the Kyuubi into Noriko or let it rampage through the village... I was unable to do anything about it." he sighed, "...That's all that you need to know for now." he stopped, not wanting to further tell her about what had happened later.

"So that's what really happened, huh?!" she asked and he nodded, "...But you still haven't told me where you were all these years."

"Soon Izumi, when the time comes." he promised and she relented, albeit hesitantly.

"So tell me, how far have your eyes gone into the darkness?" he suddenly asked out of nowhere.

She was taken aback by his sudden question about her eyes. _'What should I tell him? I cant tell him about my disease.'_ she thought, she didn't want him to worry about her.

"I-I can still see properly. My vision has not started to deteriorate yet." she replied, trying hard to level her voice.

"I see, but you should not risk overusing your Mangekyo Sharingan... are we clear?" he reprimanded her, his voice stern.

"B-but I-I?" she frowned, she was not yet blind.

"Are we clear?" he asked again more sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes!" she agreed after some hesitation.

"Good! Only use them in dire situations." he added and she nodded in silent agreement, her face cast downwards.

He saw her downcast expression and sighed, "You know... I never wanted this life for you." he said solemnly, making her look at him.

Seeing her curious look, he continued, "This cursed life... living day to day just for the sake of living, the endless bloodshed, wandering around aimlessly with no place to call home, no one left to support you, filled with pain, devoid of happiness, the endless suffering, silently carrying the burden without complaint, with no one to share the burden with... No, I never wanted this life for you or anyone for that matter... you" he paused and took a deep breath, "... you deserve better!"

Izumi remained silent on hearing him. She did not know what to say in reply. After a while she started speaking in a low voice, her head faced downwards. "We all have a choice Naruto and I chose this. My decisions were my own. So I have no complaints..." she paused and then looked up at him, a small smile on her face, "... besides, I now have you by my side." she finished softly.

Naruto's lips twitched on hearing her words, "Loser!" he muttered under his breath, an equally small smile forming on his face.

* * *

Soon the food came and they both started to devour the pocky sticks with fervour. Both ate equal amount and at the end it came to the last pocky stick. A stare-down started between the two for the right to eat the last one.

"Stand down loser, that one is mine!" he said, trying to stare her down. _No one, I mean no one, eats his stick-_ _ **err, did that come out the wrong way?**_

"As if you idiot, it is mine!" she countered, staring right back at him with her activated sharingan, not giving an inch. _That stick was hers, not his-_ _ **err, did that come out the wrong way too?**_

They both reached for the pocky stick simultaneously, blocking each others attempt.

"Let go..." he said, trying to overpower her.

"No, you let go." she replied, trying and failing to overpower him.

The situation ended up in a tug of war between them, both having failed to notice that the pocky stick had fallen to the ground and had been ruined.

Eventually Naruto overpowered her and both tripped and fell onto the bed, with Naruto on top of Izumi, their faces only a few centimetres apart.

They both found themselves drawn to each others lips all of a sudden. They slowly leaned their faces closer, eyes getting lidded and slowly closing, lips only a few inches apart now. But at the last second, Naruto came to his senses and quickly pulled away before their lips touched.

Naruto scrambled off the bed in haste, staring wide eyed at what he was about to do. _'I almost...'_ he thought in shock, _'... get a hold of yourself Naruto, you cannot do this... It would be a dishonour to everything that you have fought to achieve till now... Most of all, it would be a dishonour to her, for you had rejected her feelings all these years for the exact same reason. She... she deserve better!"_ he mentally berated himself for his foolishness.

Meanwhile, Izumi was also thinking about what nearly happened. _'We almost k-kissed...'_ she thought to herself, her mind clouded, _'... although he pulled away, but how much of it was just on instinct... doesn't he want anything to do with me?'_ she thought, very hurt by his reaction.

He looked at her and noticed an expression of hurt on her face. He sighed, very disappointed in himself, hurting her was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Urm, we should probably go to sleep. Its getting pretty late" he got out lamely, trying to diffuse the awkward situation.

"Y-Yeah i-it is pretty l-late" she stuttered, finding the situation to be equally awkward.

He took out a blanket and laid it across the floor and was about to lay on it, but was stopped by her questioning.

"What are you doing?" he heard her ask him in a confused voice.

"Trying to sleep!" he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"I mean why are you sleeping on the floor?!" she asked again, visibly annoyed.

"Because there is no other place except the bed which is currently occupied by you!" he deadpanned.

"We could share you know." she said, scooting aside to make space and patted on the bed signalling for him to get on.

"No thank you, I would prefer to rather sleep here" he replied blankly, laying on the blanket.

"Get up and get on, you idiot" she ordered, now seemingly more annoyed.

"Sheesh woman, you really are very bossy you know that!" he stated in an aloof manner.

"Don't make me tell thrice Naruto!" she scolded him in a stern tone of voice.

"Woman, you are not my mother!... so stop ordering me around like you are." he countered, starting to get annoyed himself.

"Who told that I am your mother you bastard?" she asked indignantly, "... As for ordering you around, remember you owe me, so get up and get on, there is enough space for two... your lucky that I'm willing to share" she huffed at the end.

"Yeah, Yeah, lucky me..." he said sarcastically, and was soon at the recipient end of a very angry glare from the female Uchiha, "... Yeah, alright" he sighed, resigning himself to his fate. There was no denying her when she was like this.

Izumi watched patiently as her blond idiot awkwardly stumbled his way to the bed.

Seriously she did not know why he was hesitating so much. She had decided out of the goodness of her innocent heart to allow him to use her bed for the night.

With her still in it, of course.

It was completely innocent on her part. The fact that she was going to sleep on the same bed as him, with her being physically close to him as possible not at all on her mind. Not at all!

She saw him remove his blue haori and the black t-shirt, leaving him only with his pants on. She subconsciously activated her sharingan and instinctively found her crimson eyes glued to his muscles, memorising every inch of his bare body and storing the fine details away for later use.

See, she was completely innocent! She was checking his body for any injuries out of concern like a good Samaritan, not ogling his chiselled body. Not at all!

She watched as he laid his back on the bed with the air of a defeated samurai. It was only a medium sized bed, so there wasn't much room for countering his body, but that didn't stop him from trying to sprawl out to the far corner. She rolled her eyes, amused in spite of herself.

" _Naruto"_ her voice lashed out, a sharp whip crack that stopped him cold halfway through his sprawling. _"Just relax and go to sleep you idiot."_

"But- you- gah!" He threw his hands up. "Fine!" her blond idiot stopped his shimmying and relaxed. He promptly turned his back to her, straining to negate as much contact as possible. She shook her head and smiled.

She shifted her bare legs, stretching them out just so and brushing them sensually against him. He stiffened, and she stifled a laugh.

He was out of his mind if he thought that she was not going to take advantage of this oh so fortunate situation. Well, fortunate for her that is... ... ... It turns out she is not that completely innocent after all! Not at all!

Eventually, Naruto relaxed and drifted off to sleep, and as soon as he rolled over she was there. She shifted and wiggled against him, amusing herself with thoughts of him waking up to the sensation of it, until she found herself more or less wrapped up in his arms. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and exhaling in hysterical relief as she melted into him. For the first time in more than 10 years, she slept peacefully.

* * *

 **[Next Day]**

Calling the situation Naruto found himself waking up the next day to be awkward would be an understatement.

Here he was currently laying down with his back to the bed and there she was sprawled out on top of him, trying to hug the life out of his body like he was her teddy bear.

He tried to pry her arms of his sides, but all his efforts were only rewarded with her hugging him more tightly, increasing his discomfort which in turn made him forget the fact that he could easily escape by substituting himself with another object.

He could clearly feel all her curves that felt as if they were practically melded into him. He was now having a very hard time trying to keep his thoughts from going down the gutter. It didn't help that she was trying to bury her face into his neck.

Wait! Is she nibbling on his neck?... DAMMIT! he really needed a very cold shower.

* * *

 **[Kawa no Kuni]**

"I didn't think that I would get the chance again to end that snake once and for all" Izumi said, currently running through the trees on their way to Orochimaru's hideout in the land of rivers.

"Orochimaru is as slippery as the snake he is. He would probably have more than one escape routes... Remember, taking over the base is our primary objective, killing the snake is only secondary. Do not let your personal grudges affect your fighting skills" Naruto replied calmly, having gotten over his initial discomfort in the morning, he had remembered that he could substitute himself and had escaped her bear hug.

Though he did have to take a mind numbing shower just to calm his nerves down.

"Believe me, I know how much of a slippery snake he is... He had escaped from me once, but I would be the one to end him eventually!" she replied. The greedy snake was number two on her 'to kill list', right below that senile old war hawk Danzo, she had added Madara as the third last night.

"Whatever...!" he sighed, the woman was stubborn as they come, "...just take it easy and don't overuse your Mangekyo Sharingan. You rely too much on your sharingan" he reminded her and she agreed.

They reached the entrance of a large cave and was greeted by several snakes that were crawling their way.

Izumi took some kunai's from her pockets and threw them at the snakes, impaling them with practiced precision.

"It is pointless... he already knows that were here." Naruto said, looking at the dead snakes.

"Indeed!... Come on out Orochimaru" Izumi said blankly, her gaze fixed at the entrance of the cave.

"Kukukuku, the person that I wanted to see again so badly have so gracefully come to me." the sickening voice of Orochimaru could be heard reverberating through the caves.

"So, Pain has send you to finish the job after Sasori and that brat from Iwa had failed, huh?" Orochimaru asked, stepping out into the open field.

"Yes, our orders from leader is to eliminate you." Izumi replied stoically, effectively hiding her disgust on seeing the snake again.

"Kukuku, how lucky of me to get another opportunity to take over your body" he chuckled to himself. "... but who is this person that is with you?" he asked looking at Naruto who's face was hidden by his hat, "... a new recruit?"

"I am indeed hurt that you do not remember me Orochimaru-san..." Naruto said, grabbing the tip of his hat, "... because last we saw each other, you came to me asking me to join you.." he paused, removing the hat from his head, "... and I remember stabbing a tanto through your head."

Orochimaru's silted eyes widened in shock on seeing the supposed to be dead man.

He had last seen the child on his final day as a loyal shinobi of the leaf, right before all his inhumane experiments had been found out by the Sandaime that resulted in him defecting from the leaf.

He had seen the unbridled potential that the then 8 year old boy had and had wanted his body as his vessel. He wanted to train the child to help him reach his full potential and then take over his body.

So that day before he left the village, he had gone to the child asking him to join him, but the child had refused, he then tried to kidnap the child following his refusal which resulted in a battle between the two of them. Although he was far stronger than the boy, he was able to keep up with him with clever use of his Hiraishin jutsu and speed. Eventually, his ANBU team came to back him up and they were able to corner him to the point where the blond pierced a tanto through his head... but he had avoided death by shedding his skin just before the fatal blow connected and had escaped the village.

That was a few months before the Kyuubi attack were the child was supposed to have died. But there he was standing right before him.

Eventually, the snake sannin got over his initial shock when he realised how much of a luck day this was. There standing in front of him was the perfect vessel for him to achieve his goal of immortality. How lucky indeed!

"Kukuku, so it is you Naruto-kun..." he said with a gleeful smile, "... You wouldn't believe how sad I was when I heard that you died. I couldn't bare to think that so much raw talent and potential would be wasted..." he said with fake sadness, "... but seeing you here alive, you cant even measure the amount of happiness that I'm feeling right now. You know you were the reason that I left the village, I knew from the first moment I met you that you were special, I observed from afar as you so quickly surpassed even my wildest expectations... Then I realised something, that you are the one that would help me reach my goals of achieving immortality and mastering all ninjutsu's. I thought that my dream was lost when I heard you died, but now..." he licked his lips using his long tongue, "... now I can finish what I started all those years ago and make your body _mine._ "

Naruto remained impassive on hearing the snake sannin's words.

"First of all, the problem with you... is your greed" he said blankly, "... your unsatisfying greed for human life, for power and for immortality."

Naruto suddenly vanished and appeared next to Orochimaru, holding a Hiraishin kunai in reverse grip next to his neck.

"H-how?" Orochimaru asked shocked, caught unexpectedly by his speed.

"How?! My bloodline! That's how!" he replied, still pressing the kunai to the snake sannin's pale neck.

"You h-have a Kekkei Genkai?" Orochimaru strained out, feeling the pressure of the kunai on his neck.

"No, even better! My _**Araton**_ bloodline is a Kekkei Touta... While Kekkei Genkai is formed by combining two elemental affinities, the Kekkei Touta is formed by combining three elemental affinities i.e. in my case wind, water and lightning... But I do have something even better, but I am not goanna discuss about it now." he explained in monotone, leaving out the fact that he could also use both _**Yin**_ and _**Yan**_ chakra and form chakra chains.

"Kukuku, now your body seems even more appealing to me Naruto-kun. With your Kekkei Touta, you would be the magnificent body that will link me to eternal life." the snake sannin said with a gleeful smile on his face overjoyed at the aspect of getting a body with a Kekkei Touta.

"You just don't have enough!" Naruto stated and started to form a _**rasengan**_ on his other hand, "... You are still blindly lead by your craving for immortality. You think that you could cheat death. I'll tell that you will fail, miserably. There is no such thing in this world as true immortality. In the end everything in this world shall perish and return to dust... Even if you somehow find a way to attain eternal life, what would you gain from it?... You can only sit helplessly and watch in despair as everything around you wither off and die and only you remain... What will you do then? With no purpose left in your cursed and wretched life!" he finished his long monologue, causing Orochimaru's eyes to widen at his words.

"No, you are wrong! I will attain eternal life and I will master all ninjutsus. I do not care about everybody else and my sole purpose in life is to master every ninjutsus in this world." the snake sannin hissed, stubbornly denying Naruto's words.

"You are still a naive fool. Even after my warning, you still whine after your stupid dream. You are deluded of reality. I would have felt pity for you if it weren't for the fact that you are down right crazy." he said inching his rasengan closer to the snakes face. "I'm not sure what to do with you anymore. Whether to kill you right now or find a way to use you."

"A-argh, N-Naruto!" Orochimaru said through gritted teeth, hearing the grinding of the rasengan that was now mere inches away from his face.

"It hurts doesn't it?" he asks bluntly, "... the feeling of your imminent death, the helplessness knowing that you can't do anything to stop your fate, the feeling of despair that is now starting to bubble up in your gut, the desperation... Tell me Orochimaru-san? Do you now fear death?" he asks in a blank tone, but before he could get a reply he was forced to jump back to Izumi's side because of several shurikens that were thrown his way.

"Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto appeared in a crouching position in front of his master holding a kunai for defence.

"Look what we have here Izumi, another loyal pet of the snake?!" he asks the raven haired girl and gets a blank stare in response from her.

"Oh I do remember this one. You are that child that the wandering nun Nono adopted, aren't you?!" he asks taking Kabuto by surprise. "... Yes it is indeed him, the spy boy of that senile old fool Danzo. It seems that you joined with another senile old fool now, huh?!"

"H-how d-do you know all that?" Kabuto asks in a shocked voice and then suddenly it clicked who the man in front of him was. "... Y-You're?!"

"Naruto Namikaze!" Orochimaru hissed, making Kabuto's spectacled eyes to widen at the revelation.

"Kukuku, I must say that you indeed rattled my nerves there, Naruto-kun. Your mind games are on another level than before. But however, I will have your body and hers too. Now I'll give you two the opportunity to face some figures from the history books." he then slams both his hands on the ground and shouted _**"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)"**_

They watched as six coffins rose from the ground. The coffins then opened one by one and six figures steps out of them.

"I believe that you would be familiar with the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist). If not I'll let Kabuto-kun here introduce you to them" he says looking expectantly at the spectacled jounin.

"Urm, as you command Orochimaru-sama" he replied, still a bit in shock on seeing the supposed to be dead Namikaze.

He then took out a scroll from his pouch and unrolled it revealing seven kanji's on it. He unsealed the contents in a puff of smoke and out came four legendary swords which were caught by their respective wielders.

"If I may, allow me to introduce you to six of the strongest members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and their legendary swords." he says, tipping his glasses upwards.

"The first one, with the sharpest cutting edge and swabbed in lightning is the Lightning Blade, 'The Fangs' Kiba and its wielder Ameyuri Ringo... She was an exceptionally gifted user of lightning style. Unfortunately, she died young after she contracted some incurable disease. But its said that she never lost any of her prey." He says pointing at a woman with red hair that was styled upwards on both sides and with a wide grin on her face showing her sharp and pointed teeth's. She held two twin blades that had extensions on their sides.

"I don't need your sympathy four eyes. Annoy me again and I'll burn you to a crisp!" she threatened Kabuto who started sweating. He moved on to the next person so as to not give her a chance to fulfil her threat.

"A-and t-the wielder of the blunt blade, Kabutowari 'The Helm Splitter', capable of smashing through any defence, Jinin Akebino... He was apparently a hero of the people." He says pointing at a short statured man with a beard and a black cap on his head that had a hole for his short ponytail. He held a sword that was basically a wide axe-head tied to the end of a giant sledgehammer.

"I'm still a hero of my people, you fool! Disrespect me again and I'll smash your head to a pulp." the man barked at the medic-nin who quickly stammered out an apology before moving onto the next coffin.

"S-stabbing a-and piercing through anything and sewing them together is the long blade, 'The Sewing Needle' Nuibari and its wielder Kushimaru Kuriarare... Notorious for killing his master just for fun and is also wanted for several other criminal acts." He moves to a very tall man with shaggy dirty blonde hair and had an Kiri Hunter-nin mask on his face. He was holding a sword which looked like a giant sewing needle. Threaded in its eye was a very thin wire that was rolled up in his hands.

The masked man started laughing maniacally at the memory of killing his sensei. "Hehehe, that was a fun day!" he said in reminiscence, laughing gleefully.

"Adding the power of explosion to swordsmanship, the explosive blade, 'The Splatter' Shibuki and its wielder Jinpachi Munashi... The man notorious for killing his own brother and his teammates." He introduces a man wearing an eyepatch over his left eye. The top of his head was fully covered by white bandages and his beard was pointed into two split ends. He wielded a sword that was effectively a large hilted scroll that contained thousands of explosive notes.

"Hey! You forgot to tell that I killed my third cousin on my mothers side, once removed. Forgetfulness is a grave crime that will earn you an explosive death." The eye patch wearing man threatens, pointing his sword at poor Kabuto who was obviously having a bad day.

"N-next, the f-former master of Kisame Hoshigaki, the previous wielder of the great blade, 'Sharkskin' Samehada, Fuguki Suikazan... He was a Kiri jounin who leaked sensitive information to the enemies of his village and was killed by his own student." He says pointing at a large man with wild orange hair that was held in place at the top by several pins and had green markings on his face. He was not wielding any sword because the Samehada was currently in the possession of Kisame who had killed his master to attain it.

"When I find that back stabbing bastard Kisame, I'll rip him to pieces!" the large man said through gritted teeth.

"And he who could handle all seven blades, the man known as the second coming of the demon, a member of the famous Hozuki clan of the Mist who could completely turn their body into water, Mangetsu Hozuki." He finally reached a young man with white hair and crooked teeth.

"Sup?!" the white haired Hozuki gave an acknowledging nod of his head.

"Unfortunately we couldn't retrieve sample tissue from Juzo Biwa and the Kubikiribocho is currently wielded by Zabuza Momochi who is unfortunately not dead yet..."He says and jumps back to the side of his master to stay safe from the psychotic swordsmen and woman.

"Hey! Why are we here in the first place?" Jinpachi asked looking at his surroundings, "Last I remember, we were fighting that weird fellow with large eyebrows who wore that monstrosity of a green spandex suit?"

"Yeah! I was going to stitch those three other punks when that eye-browed weirdo suddenly got surrounded by red chakra and then I don't remember anything." Kushimaru added.

"You fools! You three were killed that day by a leaf genin called Might Duy who opened the gate of Death." Fuguki said pointing at Jinin, Jinpachi and Kushimaru, "... while me, Juzo and that sick brat Raiga escaped."

"Oh! Then how are we here?" Jinin asked confused.

"Gentleman and lady, allow me to explain." Orochimaru came holding six kunai's with mind controlling tags on them. "I summoned you all here using my reanimation jutsu to capture those two over there." he said pointing at Naruto and Izumi.

"Go suck a dick, you snake freak... I don't follow orders from anyone." Mangetsu scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Kukuku, you're just like your brother, I see" he said chuckling, "... But I am afraid you all have no choice!" he stated, placing the kunai's one by one into each of their heads.

"Now all that unruliness is no more. We can begin!" he looks at the Akatsuki pair and saw them talking to one another.

"Izumi, it will be wise if we split them up rather than take them all at once." he suggested and she agreed, "... Divide and Conquer" he added and they both took off into the forest.

"Kukuku, they think that they can escape their fate. You all split into pairs of two and search for them. If you find them capture them alive and signal me to come find you." he ordered and the six of them also dashed off into the forest in pairs, "... Soon I will have both the sharingan and the Kekkei Touta. Maybe I can combine them somehow?" he says greedily licking his lips.

* * *

Naruto and Izumi were currently running deeper into the forest, taking zig-zag routes, trying to split up the six swordsmen.

"We cant keep on running all day Naruto-kun." Izumi tells him, knowing that running away was not an option.

"You're right, that's why were goanna seal them away with these!" he gives her several red coloured tags with Kanji's on them.

"Sealing tags?" she asks surprised at the content.

"Why do you seem so surprised that I can make them. Compare to the seal used for the Hiraishin, these are nothing!" he says snorting, "... Now seal them away by placing these tags on them... I can sense two of them approaching our way." he gestures towards the right, preparing for the upcoming battle.

They waited as the Kabutowari wielding Jinin and the large Fuguki reached them.

"I found ya!" Jinin says with a grin on his bearded face.

"Looks like we have to face these two first!" Izumi says, taking out her kunai's. "... I'll take the fatso, you take the fashion disaster." she says gesturing towards Fuguki and Jinin.

' _Those eyes look dangerous!'_ Jinin thought, carefully analysing her Sharingan. _'She would be able to dodge all my attacks with those eyes of hers. It would be better for me if I fight the other one.'_

"What did you say little girl?... I'LL SHRED YOU TO PIECES FOR DISRESPECTING ME!" Fuguki angrily roared, his wild hair raising up the air _ **, "Ninpö: Hari Senbons (Ninja Art: Needle Senbons)"**_

Hundreds of needle shaped hairs flew towards Izumi who went through several handseals and shouted, _**"Katon: Arashimöe no Jutsu (Fire Style: Blazing Firestorm Technique)"**_ she spewed a large firestorm from her mouth that completely obliterated the incoming senbons.

Meanwhile, Naruto was ducking and weaving as Jinin tried to slash him with his axe and slam him with his sledgehammer.

"Defending yourself against Kabutowari, the blunt blade, helmet splitter, IS UTTERLY MEANINGLESS!" he shouted at the end, trying to cut Naruto in half who sidestepped the axe strike.

He then again brought his axe down towards the blond who blocked it by bringing his own sword upwards.

"Trying to block me is meaningless too!" he declares, bringing his hammer down to strike his axehead, trying to split him in half.

Naruto dodged the attack at the last second by rolling backwards before the hammer stroked the axehead.

"Trying to defeat me is also meaningless! It seems you fool STILL DONT UNDERSTAND!" he roared, smashing his hammer to the ground and sending a minor shockwave towards the blond.

Naruto stabs the Yoarashi into the ground and began channelling chakra through it, _ **"Ninpö Yoarashi: Hakai Shinsen (Ninja Art Nightstorm: Tremors of Destruction)"**_ he calls out and the ground began to crumble at the point of contact which cancelled out the oncoming shockwaves resulting into the formation of a crater.

The cap wearing man smiles on seeing the destruction caused by the attack.

"So there is still someone left in this world who is at least a little bit of a challenge... But my next attack will end you!" he states, pointing his hammer at Naruto.

"Not yet!... I hope you don't think this will be over so soon..." Naruto says calmly, "... Even if your blade is assumed to be unbeatable. Everything and everyone have a weakness!"

The hammer wielding man began to chuckle at hearing that statement. Soon his chuckle changed into an evil smile.

"I'LL SILENCE YOU!" he roared, rushing towards the blond with his axe raised.

Naruto dodged each of the axe strikes by using his superior speed.

The cap wearing man seeing that his attacks were not connecting, tried to change things up by jumping of the ground and spinning through the air, gaining momentum through the spin and brought his axe first to strike at the blond who quickly blocked it with his sword.

"If I can simply thrust my sword toward you, then I'LL WIN... THERE IS NO WAY TO BLOCK THE HELMET SPLITTER!" he shouts, raising his hammer preparing to strike his axe.

"Who said anything about blocking?" Naruto asks blankly, loosening his sword and bringing it downwards subsequently disturbing the balance of the swordsman.

"Your defence IS WEAK!" Naruto shouts, cutting the swordsman in half right through the stomach.

"That's one down." he places the sealing tag on the incapacitated body, sealing it away.

He took out a scroll and sealed the Kabutowari in it and then went searching for his partner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izumi was currently dodging the hair attacks that were send her way.

"Stay still so I can kill you." Fuguki roared, frustrated at the cat and mouse game.

Izumi threw a dozen shurikens at him and went through several handseals, _**"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)"**_ she spit out small balls of flames at the shurikens, coating them with fire.

The flame coated shurikens impacted the large swordsman, resulting in a huge explosion.

Naruto arrived just in time as the smoke cleared and the burned body of Fuguki could be seen being slowly regenerated.

He placed another sealing tag on the charred body and watched as the seal spread outwards to completely seal the body away.

"Well that was pretty easy!" Izumi says, dusting off her hands.

"It's not over yet... Let's find the others before they find us." he told her and they both dashed off in search of their next targets.

* * *

"Come on, stop hiding from me you cowards." Ameyuri called out, jumping through the trees, trying to find their targets.

Mangetsu who was her partner rolled his eyes, "... Ameyuri! you dumb broad! Will you please shut your trap for one single second? You're giving me a damn headache!" he states, holding his head.

"Go jump of a cliff, you worthless idiot... I'm trying to find if there is a single soul out here that could give me a thrill." she says, rubbing her identical swords together.

"You know... If you want some thrill, maybe we could get really familiar with ourselves?!" he asks in a sexy voice, with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"In your dreams psycho... the only thing that you would be getting familiar with is your right hand..." she scoffs at him. "... And cowards like you aren't my type, I'm afraid!" she then continues her search.

"Whatever! Your loss anyway." he says with a shrug, quickly following after her.

"How incredibly boring! Not one single soul to give me a thrill?" Ameyuri asks bored out of her mind.

She then spots a glimpse of golden hair, "Wait a minute! Wasn't that one of them?... Maybe he is a little more my type?!" she says and follows them and after some time came to face with Naruto.

"Aha! here's one. At last, someone who isn't afraid to face me." she says and was soon joined by Mangetsu.

"Well what do we have here?... You know, when I look at you..." she says with a grin, eyeing Naruto up and down. "... You certainly are handsome!... But I wonder if you really are my type?" she asks but only got silence in return.

"Mm, the silent type huh?... Don't worry I know ways to make you scream my name." she says with a evil grin on her face, showcasing all her sharp teeth's.

"I'll face her!" Izumi states, dropping down from the branch she was perched on. Her furious gaze locked on Ameyuri, not at all liking her previous comment.

"No, it would be better if we fight together." Naruto says, drawing out his sword.

"Urgh, Fine!" she scoffed, activating her sharingan and jumps away, leading the white haired Hozuki with her.

"Well then pretty boy, We'll see if you can send shockwaves through my heart?!" the swordswoman said, rushing towards Naruto with her blade coated with lightning.

" _ **Raiton: Raitoningu Kiba (Lightning Release: Lightning Fang)"**_ she crossed her blades together, sparkles of lightning gathering at the centre and released it towards the blond.

" _ **Araton: Raitoningu Nami (Storm Release: Lightning Wave)"**_ he countered with his own wave of lightning and the two attacks met causing a small explosion.

When the dust from the explosion subsided, the two could be seen in the middle with their swords meeting with each other.

"My, my, you seem to be skilled with a sword" she says, pushing against his blade "... Lets see if you can give me the thrill that I desire." she starts channelling lightning through her blades increasing their cutting edge several times.

"Hey! Your sword should have been cut straight through?!" she asks confused at seeing the lightning that was passing through her Kiba suddenly disappear.

"Your not the only one with a special sword." he says gesturing towards the chakra that was being drained by his sword, "... My blade Yoarashi, eats chakra!" he then pushes her away with his sword.

"Finally a challenge!... Well then try this!" she landed on the ground and raised both her blades to the sky. _**"Raitö Jutsu: Rakurai (Lightning Blade Technique: Thunderbolt)"**_ she shouted, and lightning began gathering in heavy amounts at the junction and she soon released it into the air.

"That attack certainly looks dangerous. Well then I think I'll meet you." he began channelling chakra through his sword and yelled, _**"Araton: Jibashi (Storm Release: Electromagnetic Murder)"**_ he unleashed a huge beam of lightning at her attack that connected and caused yet another explosion which send both of them flying away.

They both soon came to a stop by digging their feet's on the ground.

"Hm, you're not half bad. Its been a while since I've had a real challenge." Naruto says, patting the dust off his haori.

"Your not so bad yourself. Most guys would be dead by now! Now come on then, lets go another round" She grinned and dashed towards him covered in lightning, _ **"Raiton: Shijūden (Lightning Style: Death Charge)"**_ she shouted, leaving a jet of lightning trailing behind her.

"Oh, you'll see that I am not like most guys... Now lets end this, _**RASENGAN**_ " he shouts, running head on to meet her and slamming the spiralling sphere towards the spinning lightning vortex.

Eventually the attack of the redheaded female won out and send Naruto into a tree back first.

Naruto groaned at the pain coursing through his back. He miscalculated the power of her attack and held back and eventually paid the price. Seeing the approaching swordswoman he slowly got to his feet.

"Well you certainly are determined! I'll give you that... If my body was not currently indestructible, I would be surely dead by now." she admits, her body slowly reforming from the damage of the last attack.

"Everyone has a weakness... you just have to find it." Naruto tells her, his body slowly healing itself with its Yang chakra.

"You think that you can take me down? Are you still talking utter nonsense?!" she asks with her twin swords raised.

"We'll have to wait and see about that, shouldn't we?!" he states calmly, now fully recovered.

"Looks like you'll be saying goodbye now! And you were my type too... Too bad!" she stabbed both of her blades into the ground and yelled, _**"Raiton: Sandā Gēto (Lightning Style: Thunder Gate)"**_ huge dozes of lightning was forced into the ground that started tearing up and headed towards Naruto.

"I'm afraid I have to end this. It was a good fight too, such a waste!" he sighs and begun charging at her, his sword glowing red, _ **"Ninpö Yoarashi: Akaiittou (Ninja Art Nightstorm: Red Blade)"**_ he yells and meets the incoming lightning and began a power struggle.

Eventually his attack won and slashed through the lightning, dispersing it. He continued his rush and subsequently cut the shocked Ameyuri in half.

"How?" she asked shocked, her body slowly reforming itself.

"I did tell you that I am not like most guys, didn't I?!" he asks, walking towards her with a red sealing tag on his hands.

"So what now? I will be back to normal soon and this will continue? Are you going to forever keep me company till the end? How gracious!" she asks with a laugh.

"No! When I place this tag on you, you will be sealed away." he says, showing her the tag.

"So your not going to stay with me!... Some gentleman you are?!" she asks in fake sadness.

"Sorry, but I have to go and help my partner." he replies, feeling genuinely sorry.

"Oh, I understand... Anyway, it was a thrilling fight. You certainly did send shockwaves through my lonely heart. But I kind of wish it never ended... In my next life I better remember to eat what I like slowly, savouring the taste" she says with a laugh.

"I convey my thanks for that wonderful battle. I enjoyed it immensely. You are truly a worthy opponent." he says, a small smile on his face. "... And its Naruto, that's my name." he tells her, placing the seal on her and watched as it slowly spread out.

"Ah, Thank you! Here Naruto!" she threw her blades towards him and were caught by his free hand. "Just a gift to say thank you... see you on the other side!" she got out just as the sealing formula completely covered her body, sealing it away.

"This jutsu is truly despicable!" Naruto said, clenching his fists. He was really tempted to go find Orochimaru and make him reanimate the original creator of the jutsu, Senju Tobirama and then kick his ass for creating this vile technique.

He then sealed the blades into the sealing scroll and then went to the other fight to help his partner.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hozuki and the Uchiha were currently engaged in an ninjutsu battle, water clan clashing against fire clan.

" _ **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)"**_ Mangetsu shouted, a dragon made up of water came full force towards the raven.

" _ **Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)"**_ Izumi breathed fire that took the shape of a large dragon, which met halfway with the water dragon, cancelling each other out resulting in the formation of thick mist.

When the mist cleared, Mangetsu could be seen behind Izumi pointing his hand to the back of her head like a gun.

"I got you now!" he smirked, her life at his mercy. "... Those eyes of yours cant see through thick mist while I was trained to fight in it. Now you die, too bad."

" _ **Suiton: Mizudeppõ no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Gun Technique)"**_ he fired a water bullet from his fingers that pierced her head.

But as soon as the bullet hit, the raven haired woman blew up in a loud explosion, sending him flying towards a tree.

The real Izumi walked up to the battered and bruised Hozuki who had taken heavy damage from the attack.

"You were only fighting an _**Exploding Shadow Clone**_ all along." she said placing the sealing tag on him, "... You failed because of your belief that it is the bloodline that defines a shinobi. You are wrong, as it is the shinobi that defines the bloodline. My eyes are only a tool!" she finished just as the sealing formula fully covered his body.

Izumi suddenly ducked as a large sewing needle whizzed past her previous position and got embedded into a tree.

She heard someone laugh maniacally as the needle-like blade was flung back from the tree and caught by the masked swordsman.

"Well look what we have here?!" he chuckles, leaning on his long blade.

She quickly summersaulted away as a scroll like bade was smashed where she was standing resulting in an explosion.

"It seems our prey has been cornered!" the eye patch wearing man said, resting the Shibuki on his shoulders.

"Yeah! With her partner not here to help, it will be an easy kill!" Kushimaru states, readying to throw his sword.

"I am more than necessary to defeat you two without breaking a sweat." she tells them, her sharingan spinning rapidly.

"Hn, stop being so full of yourself." Jinpachi says with a grin on his face. "... Who do you think you are saying YOU CAN DEFEAT US?" he shouted, running towards her to blow her to bits.

"How dare you?!" Kushimaru asked angrily, throwing his longsword which impaled his partner through the stomach and went straight at Izumi who parried it away with a kunai.

"I'll crucify you for your arrogance!" he stated, reeling back the Nuibari which tore through half of Jinpachi's stomach.

He charged at her and the two began to engage in a weapon fight, his Nuibari clashing against her kunai.

"Back off, she is MINE TO KILL!" Jinpachi roared, and slammed his explosive blade next to them, causing a large explosion which caught his partner, while the raven quickly shunshined out of harms way.

Izumi looked from afar as the smoke cleared showing a burned Kushimaru who was regenerating from the attack by his partner.

' _Eventhough they cant die, they don't even consider each other... and they meant their brutal attacks'_ she thought frowning, shocked at their lack of concern for each other as partners.

"I'm goanna kill you and take your head to that wierdo!" the eye patch wearing man stated, his sword resting on his shoulders.

"No, I will!" the masked man countered gleefully.

"Stay back, I'll kill you if you get in my way!" Jinpachi sneered, pointing the Shibuki at his partner.

"Guhahaha! I'm already dead!" Kushimaru laughed maniacally, making his partner groan and turned their attention towards her.

Both of them began to charge towards her with their swords raised.

' _Going up against these two alone is going to be tough... I may have to use the Mangekyo'_ she thought frowning, Naruto did warn her not to use it. _'Bleh, when have I listen to that bastard anyway'_ she thought, deciding the hell with it.

But before she was about to deal with them herself, a crackle of electricity could be heard from above.

She looked up and saw Naruto falling to the ground with his sword faced downwards.

He landed on the ground, stabbing his sword into it, violent sparkles of lightning burst around him that knocked away the two attacking swordsmen.

"Sorry I am late, but I did not realise that the swordsmen of the mist are so cowardly enough to attack a lady when she is outnumbered!" he stated mockingly, removing his sword from the ground.

"Why you?!" the two swordsmen gritted their teeth at his taunting.

"Hey bastard!" Izumi growled, catching his attention. "I am not some weak girl that needs protecting!... I could've thrashed them on my own. I don't need your help." she snapped at him. She was not the same little girl from ten years ago.

"Sure loser, it sure seemed like it!" he rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

"That's it! I'll kick your ass first!" She squeaked indignantly at him, shaking her fists, promising endless pain.

"I would like to see you try" he snorted, not at all bothered by her threats. "... But I have two other losers to deal with now" he said, fixing his serious gaze on the two swordsmen.

"How dare you?!" Jinpachi sneered at Naruto "... We will kill you first, making her watch as we rip you to pieces and then we will kill her too."

Naruto and Izumi both narrowed their eyes at his words. Both of them angered by the mans threatening of their partners.

"How about we show them what a real team is?" Naruto asked his partner, a very serious air about him.

"Hai! Lets give them hell!" she replied in an equally serious tone.

Both of the pairs charged at the other. The eye patch wearing Jinpachi rushing towards Naruto with his sword raised.

Naruto dodged by jumping upwards as Jinpachi swung the Shibuki at him. He then kicked the end of the scroll like blade sending the eye patch wearing man off balance.

Kushimaru who was running behind his partner followed the attack by throwing the Nuibari at the blonde, trying to impale him.

Naruto still in the air kicked the incoming longblade away which unfortunately for his opponent got stabbed into Jinpachi.

Jinpachi tried to attack Izumi even with the Nuibari was impaled through him by trying to smash his blade but was stopped by Izumi who ducked under the blade and kicked his legs away which made him fall face first into the ground.

Kushimaru reeled back his blade from his partner which tore a hole through him... again.

"You know, for one of the Seven Swordsmen you are practically worthless!" Naruto mocked Jinpachi whose body was now fully reformed.

"Grrh, Don't underestimate me!" he growled, swinging his sword at Naruto who dodged by substitution, hitting Kushimaru instead who was send tumbling into him by a face kick from Izumi.

"MOVE IT!" he sneered at the masked man for getting in his way.

"Aargh, You move!... Or better yet, Disappear!" Kushimaru countered gritting his teeth.

"That's it! I've had it, I'm goanna take care of you first." he growled at his partner, visibly pissed off.

They got cornered as Naruto and Izumi appeared on either side of them, blocking their paths.

"You don't think of your comrades as comrades!" Izumi stated blankly, standing opposite of Jinpachi.

"... So in reality, you two were never a match for us!" Naruto finished bluntly, standing opposite of Kushimaru.

"JUST SHUT UP!" the two swordsmen shouted, swinging their swords to strike at Naruto and Izumi who both dodged the blow by substituting themselves with nearby logs.

"Substitution Jutsu?!" they both thought aloud as the watched their target running at them again with their respective attacks.

Jinpachi saw Naruto running at him with a blue coloured sphere in his hand and tried to dodge by backing up but got bumped into Kushimaru who was also trying to dodge Izumi's attack.

"You IDIOT! Now I cant dodge!" he sneered at his partner for blocking his way but was soon on the receiving end of a _**rasengan**_ which send the both of them flying into a tree face first.

"Dammit! Now I'm completely done with this stupid fight!... Now your really goanna get it..." Jinpachi said groaning in frustration, slowly standing up from the impact of the last attack. "... I'm goanna use my Explosive Blade to blow up this whole area." he raised his sword, intent on blowing up everything in the area including his own partner.

"HEY! We may be immortal, but if you do that, WE'LL DIE!" Kushimaru said panicking, trying to reason with his supposed partner.

"Maybe! But we wont know until we try it." he argued, steam for the impending explosion gathering up in his blade.

"Sorry, but that's not goanna happen because your end is near!" Naruto said, kicking the Shibuki upwards before it could gather the energy for the attack.

Jinpachi caught his sword while in the air and brought the Shibuki down at Naruto who jumped into the air to dodge the blade. The eye patch wearing man swung his sword again but was again dodged by the blond who landed on the hilt of the blade and gave him a kick to his face sending him flying back.

Still in the air, Naruto was caught off guard as Kushimaru threw several senbons at him.

Izumi quickly came to his rescue by jumping up and knocking the senbons away with a kunai.

She then sent Kushimaru reeling into the ground via a kick to his face.

' _His Long Blade!'_ Izumi thought alarmed as he saw the masked man, who was still skidding through the ground, bringing his hands to a sign and several strings subsequently rose up from being concealed in the mud to form a criss-cross pattern.

She escaped being skewered by the strings by manoeuvring her body and coming to land on top of the strings and quickly jumped away to safer grounds.

"Naruto! Watch out!" she warned her partner, who along with Jinpachi was still standing in the range of the masked mans jutsu.

She watched as the Nuibari tossed and turned and came flying back to its wielder who caught it and stabbed it into the ground.

" _ **Chõtõ Ninpõ: Jigumo Nui (Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Spider)"**_ said Kushimaru tightening his grip on the string attached to the Nuibari.

She heard the attack being called out and saw the criss-crossed strings tightening around Jinpachi and skewering his legs into two pieces.

Naruto who felt the strings tightening around his legs, stopped the strings from further contracting by blocking them with his sword.

' _Damn string isn't breaking'_ he thought struggling to cut the strings. _'... and its razor sharp too.'_

Jinpachi whose shredded legs have fully restored, saw that the blond was trapped and took the opportunity to attack him while he was vulnerable.

" _ **Bakutō Jutsu: Happa Rokujūshi (Explosive Blade Jutsu: Multiple explosions of death)"**_ he shouted swinging the Shibuki at the trapped blond.

Izumi watched as a long explosive paper which was powerful enough to level a whole area was released from the Shibuki, which came flying towards her partner.

' _No! Naruto!'_ she panicked inwardly, seeing as her partner was trapped.

' _This time, I will save him!'_ she quickly rushed towards him, determined to save him. She was not going to loose him again.

She reached his side just in time as several large explosions took place close to them that blew up the whole area in flames.

* * *

After a while the smoke and dust from the explosion slowly began to clear from the huge crater that was created by the explosion.

The two swordsmen who was now fully reformed from the damage of the explosion, watched as the last remnants of the dust lingered, and a silhouette of a giant creature could be seen from within the smoke, shades of red flashing in and out.

The dust fully cleared and a giant red coloured monstrosity could be seen holding a sake bottle and a shield in two of its many hands.

" _ **Susanoo"**_ Izumi called out the name of the red monstrosity from within the colossal creature, her partner also within its protective confinement.

While her enemies where staring in fear, Izumi could feel the blank stare of the Namikaze at the back of her head.

"What?" she asked, annoyed by the staring.

"Don't expect any thanks from me, loser!" he stated blankly, effectively hiding his embarrassment of having been caught off guard.

"I did save your life, you could at least be a little grateful."

"Not a chance in hell" he scoffed at her, crossing his arms as a sign of defiance.

"Well, I figured as much" she sighed, not expecting any gratitude from him anyway.

"Oh, you know me so well Izumi" he looked around, studying the beauty of the creature he was in. "... So this is the Susanoo, huh?!... it doesn't look that much impressive to me."

"Geez, thanks bastard for your ever so high opinion of the technique that saved your ungrateful life" she said in mock thankfulness, rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, your welcome." he replied, suddenly finding his blue painted nails to be more interesting than the behemoth of a creature he was confined in.

"Urgh, your such an asshole!" she growled at him, very pissed off by his constant belittling of her.

She then turned her rage-filled attention to the two swordsmen who were huddled close to each other scared senseless.

The two swordsmen looked at the monstrous creature before them with untainted fear coursing through them for the first time in their lives.

They then saw the creator of that colossus looking at them with unbridled rage in her special eyes making their legs clatter in renewed horror. She looked even more deadlier than the monster that she created.

In their fear induced paralysis, they failed to dodge as a very huge sword made of fire was unleashed upon them from within the sake bottle held by the colossus.

Naruto looked on in amazement as the body of the two swordsmen were sucked and sealed into the sake bottle that was held by Izumi's Susanoo.

"The Totsuka Blade?!" Naruto asked surprised at the new revelation. "... then that must be the Yatta Mirror!" he deduced looking at the shield.

"Hai!" she confirmed his deduction, the red aura around her fading away along with the colossal structure.

"You have... gotten strong!" she heard him say in that blank tone of his. She blushed a little at the compliment, eyes lighting up with giddiness. "... but not that strong." _and there's the insult_ , she thought bitterly, all her built up happiness gone in an instant.

"Cant you simply compliment me without adding any insults?" she asked, a little tipsy because of exhaustion from use of the Susanoo.

"Well I could..." he replied, adopting a thinking posture with his hands. "... but I don't want to!" he added, sealing away both swords and walked away in the direction of Orochimaru's hideout.

"Bastard!" she scowled at the back of his head. Plans of practicing her shuriken-jutsu on the blond bastard going through her mind. _'Maybe later, I'll just settle with torturing that paedophile snake for now'_ she decided, quickly following after him so as to not being left behind... again.

* * *

They reached the hideout and saw Orochimaru standing there with Kabuto seemingly surprised at their lack of injuries or exhaustion.

"Well Orochimaru-san, is that all?" Naruto asked stretching his body. That was indeed a good workout for him. He even broke a little sweat.

"I did hope that they would be able to tire you out so as to capture you." the snake sannin chuckled, "... but it seems that I have to do it myself." he took a battle stance along with Kabuto.

"Izumi, I'll fight him... you fight glass boy over there." he said engaging in fighting Orochimaru, while Izumi fought Kabuto... more like toyed with the medic-nin.

" _ **Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake hands)"**_ yelled Orochimaru as several snakes shot out of his sleeve towards Naruto.

Naruto took out his sword and sliced apart the snakes. However when he looked up the snake sannin was gone. He deduced that the jutsu he used was only a diversion.

Orochimaru had used the _**Hiding like a Mole Technique**_ to disappear into the ground and came out from under Naruto with his long blade coming out of his mouth, trying to spear him.

Naruto channelled his lightning chakra into his sword and stabbed the ground were the blade came from.

Orochimaru dodged the lightning blade and jumped out from behind Naruto but not before spitting out the snake that connected the sword.

Naruto dodged the incoming snake sword by sidestepping which turned back into a snake and slithered back to Orochimaru entering through his legs.

Naruto watched as Orochimaru opened his mouth and regurgitated the Kusanagi no Tsurgi, pulling it out from within.

"Kukuku, this brings out old memories... doesn't it Naruto-kun?!" Orochimaru chuckled, holding the snake sword in his hand.

"Well if you want to recall old memories, maybe you should let me stab my blade through your head again... you know, just like old times!" he said mockingly, swirling the Yoarashi within his hand.

"I would prefer if things don't turn out that way this time" he frowned, reengaging the blond in a sword fight.

The sound of steel clashing against steel could be heard as the two exchanged blows with their swords.

Orochimaru went for a vertical slash but was dodged by Naruto who rolled underneath him and severed the snake sannin in half from behind.

Naruto watched as several snakes arose from the severed halves of Orochimaru's body and merge together into one.

Naruto gave a kick to his face that send the snake sannin tumbling across the ground, landing on his face.

Laying on his stomach on the ground, the snake sannin began chuckling to himself. _'Such skill and power and it would be all mine soon.'_ he thought licking his lips.

Sprawled across the ground, he expanded his mouth to inhuman lengths.

' _ **Mandara no jin (Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes)'**_ thought Orochimaru as thousands of snakes slithered out of his mouth and headed directly at Naruto. Each snake opened it's mouth and the blade of sword served as replacements for their tongues.

Naruto watched with a bored expression as thousands of snakes came slithering his way.

He raised his arms outward and as soon as the snakes reached him several chakra chains emerged from his body swirling around him in a protective shield.

After all the snakes were destroyed, the chains receded into his body.

' _Chakra chains?'_ Orochimaru thought standing up. _'... well, well, just like dear Karin!... It seems he inherited that from Kushina.'_ he licked his lips at the find.

"Kukuku, when I was beginning to think that your body wouldn't get any better, you go on and make it even more enticing" he said chuckling. "... Knowing that you are a master of deception, I assume that you are not showing me everything aren't you?!"

"You assume correct, a shinobi never reveals his true skills... but seeing as you are so interested, I'll show you a glimpse of my true strength. But you may not live to tell the tale!" Naruto went through several handseals at blinding speeds. He then began gathering a very large amount of Yin chakra in his hands.

Orochimaru looked on in concern for his health as very large amount of black chakra began gathering around the blond and get concentrated into his outstretched hand.

' _That is going to be trouble.'_ Orochimaru thought, summersaulting away until he was a fair distance away from the blond. _'... one cant be on the receiving end of that much concentrated chakra and survive!'_ he frowned as he saw a small crater forming around Naruto because of the force of the surrounding chakra.

"Sorry, but this is the end!" Naruto said, finishing gathering up the required chakra for his attack.

" _ **Yintön: Kuröu no Tatsū (Shadow Style: Dark Dragon)"**_ he called out the name of his attack, the concentrated Yin chakra surrounding him taking the shape of a giant three headed dragon made up of black flames.

"Now be consumed in eternal flames!" he stated, sending the three headed dragon at the snake sannin.

' _Such power!'_ Orochimaru thought in awe and fear at the power radiating from the attack. ' _... I might have a small chance at surviving this if I use that jutsu'_ he brought both his hands to his mouth and bit the thumb of each one, making them bleed.

He then slammed them both into the ground, intricate seal patterns generating from both hands.

" _ **Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashömon (Summoning: Triple Rashömon)"**_ he shouted and three very large gates that looked like the demonic form of the main gate of old Kyoto, rose from the ground in front of him, one stacked behind the other.

Naruto's three headed dragon slammed into the gates, tearing through them one after the other. It soon reached the last gate, resulting into a massive explosion upon its destruction.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izumi was fighting Kabuto far away from the other battle.

She could have easily killed him way sooner. But she decided to play around a little, wanting a test dummy to practice her shuriken-jutsu.

Kabuto was panting heavily, several cut marks throughout his body.

He knew he would've been dead by now if his opponent was fighting seriously. But fortunately for him, she was just playing around with him.

He had been constantly dodging for his life as she threw shurikens at him one after the other as if he was her guinea pig. He through sheer luck had managed to evade some of the shurikens, but most had hit their target... him. The Uchiha could even hit targets on her blind spots with her shuriken-jutsu.

He was about to run away for his life until he saw three gigantic demonic gates suddenly sprout from the ground far away from their battle. He then saw a massive explosion that utterly devastated the gates, the resulting shockwaves sending him flying off his feet.

' _There is no mistaking it, that was definitely Lord Orochimaru's Triple Rashömon.'_ he thought, slowly getting back to his feet, groaning all the while in pain. _'... destroyed within the blink of an eye.'_ he saw the large amount of smoke and dust coming from the spot of the explosion.

' _Namikaze Naruto, he truly lives up to his name. Even Orochimaru-sama was no match for him!... no wonder Orochimaru was so obsessed with him.'_ he thought admiring the destruction caused by the blond.

He looked towards the Uchiha who was distracted by the explosion.

' _The perfect opportunity for me to escape and retrieve Orochimaru-sama and get the hell out of here... If there is any of Orochimaru-sama left to retrieve, that is!'_ he added in his mind, shunshining away.

Izumi who was also swept of her feet by the resulting shockwave was looking at the destruction in shock.

' _Such devastation from a single attack!... Naruto, what were you doing all these years to have this much power?'_ she thought frowning, very much awed by his power.

She then noticed that her target dummy had escaped. She knew where he must have went and quickly followed him by shunshining away to the battlefield.

* * *

She reached the field only to see a gigantic crater in its place. The dust began to clear and she saw Naruto standing on one side of the crater, his hair and haori fluttering from the wind that was picking up.

"You idiot, we were supposed to take over the hideout, not destroy it" she scolded him for destroying the hideout along with Orochimaru.

"I didn't!... the hideout is behind us, I avoided levelling it." he replied, making her look behind and saw the hideout coming into view after the dust which was hiding it cleared.

"Where is the snake freak, did you kill him?" she asked looking at the other end of the field where the dust was not yet settled.

"No! I can still feel his faint chakra signature... that man is like a cockroach, no matter how many times you flush them down the drain they always happen to find their way back." he stated and she agreed with his comparison of the snake sannin... he was a cockroach indeed.

Soon the dust cleared from the other side of the field and the battered and bruised body of Orochimaru could be seen. Almost all his body parts seemed to be broken from the force of the explosion and black flames from the attack could be seen eating away at his body.

But before the black flames could fully devour his body, the head of the snake sannin twitched a little indicating that he was still alive... although barely.

Ignoring all the pain that was screaming through his mind from the fire and the throbbing deep cuts all over his body. Orochimaru widened his jaw like a snake and a pair of pale hands opened up like a serpent shedding it's skin.

The new Orochimaru escaped from his previous skin before the black flames could engulf it. He no longer had any wounds but the amount of chakra coupled with his wounds forced him to use a lot more than he expected.

He was now panting heavily and coughing up blood, covered in saliva from regurgitating through the outer skin.

"Seems like the time has finally come... As I predicted this body is showing signs of rejection and I must find other vessel." he said to himself lying on the ground, too weak to even stand up. "... To think that he vaporised my Triple Rashömon with such ease and forced me to this condition... such immense talent!" he began chuckling with unbridled joy.

' _Patience! I must be patient!... Soon I will have both their bodies.'_ he mentally reassured himself, cooking up plans on how to achieve his goal in the not so distant future. Those plans involved the younger brother of a certain Uchiha.

Naruto and Izumi watched with no small amount of disgust as the body of the snake sannin was regurgitated from his previous skin, covered in slime from head to toe.

"Orochimaru-sama" they saw the spectacled medic-nin picking up his master from the ground.

"Kukuku, looks like you win again Naruto-kun. But next time, I assure you things would be a little different... lets go Kabuto." he ordered and they both escaped by shunshin.

"Damn that slippery snake, he escaped from me again." Izumi frowned, she had wanted to end that possible problem that may come to bug her in the future.

"Just let him go, we achieved our primary objective. He will live to see another day... for now anyway." Naruto said, not really caring if the snake escaped or not.

"Now split up and search the hideout, kill everyone you come across." he instructed and they both began searching the hideout separately.

* * *

Naruto went through several rooms which were all deserted. There were several jars with specimens in some of them.

After a while, he came across a room and found a small jar that contained something that belonged to a certain someone he knew very well.

' _How interesting!'_ he thought, gazing upon the crimson coloured specimens that could be seen floating about the green liquid in the vial.

"I did not find anything that has any value..." he heard his partners voice entering the room he was currently in, his back turned to her. "... What about you?" he heard her ask him.

"Nothing!" he replied in a blank tone, quickly hiding the small jar in his front pocket. "Nothing at all!"

* * *

 **Finally, the chapter is done. Seriously it was such a pain to write. I better get a damn lot of reviews and follows for all that troublesome work. Seriously, not kidding, the review count should be way higher. I only get the motivation to write anything when I see your encouragement. Just Kidding! No pressure!**

 **Also how was the battles between Naruto and the Seven Swordsmen and Orochimaru. I hope you all liked it, if not then boo-hoo.**

 **This chapter has a whole lot of meaning than you think. Certain contents of it may come into play in the later chapters. I think you guys would have already guessed what they are.**

 **I also need your opinions about the chunin exam idea that I discussed at the beginning of this chapter and also your honest raring of this chapter. Positive criticism is much appreciated.**

 **So please read, review and follow, the great Author-chan signing out, have a nice fucking day guys. I hate you all.. oops did I say that, sorry my bad, you can blame Izumi's Tsukuyomi for that too. That bitch is goanna pay next chapter... oops spoiler alert... MWUHAHAHAHA!**


	9. Chapter 9- Meet The Akatsuki

Shinobi...

Born with extraordinary abilities, and yet still, they are children stumbling in the dark, searching for guidance.

A gift can often be a curse.

Give someone wings, and they may fly too close to the sun.

Give them vast knowledge and wisdom, and they may get bored of the world.

Give them the power of prophecy, and they may live in fear of the future.

Give them the greatest gift of all, powers beyond imagination, and they may think that they are God.

These _'Gods'_ , as they so call themselves, have been born at various places throughout the ages.

Their reasons for existence tend to differ...

It may be for power.

It may be for respect.

It may be for wealth.

Or, It may be to usher in a new age of peace...

 _Peace..._

Such a strong, yet gentle word that people use so freely and so carelessly...

Peace is so often described as an utopian world, where there is no conflict and everyone are in a constant state of happiness.

But in reality, what is peace?

Is it utopia?

But how can it be, if it could not be equally enjoyed by everyone.

Is it a state of happiness?

But how can it be, when one mans happiness could be another mans suffering.

Is it freedom?

But how can it be, if one can ask for the freedom to kill people freely.

Is it a state of tranquillity?

But how can it be, if you are too calm and laid back to even react quickly to a blade directed at your throat.

Is it the absence of chaos and destruction?

But how can it be, when even a small matchstick can consume you in the fires of hell.

Is it the absence of conflict?

But how can it be, when hatred lurks deep within every mans heart.

See, the concept of peace is tainted and twisted in this accursed world.

You are all bred lies, promises of magical unicorns and eternal sunshine from the day you were born...

Your leaders, your teachers, your parents, your lovers, even you, yourself lies to you...

...With your naive beliefs and false idols. You all have lost your way.

Believing that there is light even in the darkest of places... How pathetic!

The only thing in the darkest corners of peoples heart is... more darkness.

Evil preceded good, just as darkness preceded light, just as absence preceded existence and ignorance preceded wisdom.

As where there is light, there is also darkness.

As long as there are winners, there will also be losers as well.

It is cause and effect, and one cannot be separated from the other.

But imagine a world that knows only winners.

A world that knows only peace.

A world that knows only love.

Worlds like these can be created.

We, The Akatsuki, strive for that perfect world.

 _Help_ us... and you will learn the way.

* * *

 **SACRIFICES**

CHAPTER 9- MEET THE AKATSUKI

* * *

 **[Amegakure no Sato]**

A distortion was created in the tallest tower in Amegakure as a orange masked man warped in front of the so called 'God' and the 'Angel of God'.

"Pein, Konan, how is everything so far?" 'Madara' asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Including Naruto, whom you brought into the Akatsuki yourself... Our members are out collecting information about the jinchuriki and gathering funds." Konan replied.

"Good." He replied sounding pleased, "So how did things pan out with that traitor, Orochimaru?"

"After Sasori and Deidara had failed, I sent Naruto and Izumi to eliminate him. They were successful in establishing a hideout for our organisation in the Land of Rivers, but unfortunately Orochimaru escaped." Pein replied.

"Hmm, that is unfortunate. I would've been happier if we were rid of that snake once and for all. But it cant be helped, Orochimaru is too crafty. We'll have to take care of the snake at a later date." He mused, "Anything else?" he added.

"There is a wedding ceremony taking place" Konan informed.

"... And that is important, how?" Madara blanked.

"The bride and groom are the son and daughter of two companies that supply most of our income. But I'm afraid that several rival companies may hire ninjas from other villages to prevent the marriage so as to take out future competition. So even though they have not asked for our help, it would be wise to provide maximum protection to ensure the success of the ceremony as the merging of the two companies will be most beneficial for the further funding of our organisation." Konan explained.

"I see..." Madara mused. He could clearly see the importance of the wedding. "As this a very important mission I propose that everyone goes on this mission except you Pein."

"Wouldn't that be a little too excessive Madara-san?" Konan asked perplexed.

"Nonsense, it would be fine. We wouldn't know who could be a guest or who could be a enemy in disguise. For all we know even the priest could be an enemy-nin. So it wouldn't hurt to be extra cautious. As you said earlier, this mission is very important. I will tolerate zero percent of failure because failure would lead to the questioning of our capabilities by any of our future clientele." Madara said waving away any rebuttals, "Furthermore, it would also be a good chance to increase familiarity and teamwork between the members for any future missions." He added, thinking about Hidan and Naruto. Kami knew that they very much needed it.

"But why do I have to go?" Konan frowned, she was not that much pleased on leaving Pein.

"You are the only one among us who is familiar with our clients." He replied.

"Its okay Konan. You can go." Pein told her seeing her hesitation.

"Hai." Konan relented. If Pein wants her to go, she indeed will go.

"Excellent! Now Pein, if you could please call the other members for a meeting at the earliest." Madara said and warped away.

* * *

 **[Several Minutes Earlier]**

"Hidan, you are wasting my precious money on those ointments." an annoyed Kakuzu said, looking on as Hidan was applying cream on his face. Seriously, that cream cost _two hundred ryo's_. The things he could do with all that wasted money.

Hidan paused in his application of burn heal cream and replied.

"Well, its not my fucking fault that Naruto-fucker burned me from head to toe for shits and giggles." Hidan said through gritted teeth, and went back to stuffing his face with cream.

"Oh sweet Jashin, it hurts like goddamn hell!" he groaned, touching the burn marks on his face.

"When I get my hands on that son of a bitch I'm goanna string him up by his neck and beat the everliving shit out of him like a fucking piñata." He then began to squeeze the life out of the container.

"Well, I like him... He knows how to keep you in line." Kakuzu said, not at all caring about his partners agony. Anyone who can make Hidan's life a living hell was all right in his books.

"Well of course you'll like him, you greedy son of a whore." The Jashin worshipper spat out. "Well you know what? You and that motherfucka' can partner up and go fuck yourself! Or better yet, sit together on a couch and go binge watch _dancing with the fucking stars_ you gay-cocksucker."

" _Dancing with the stars_?!What's that?" Kakuzu asked, genuinely confused.

"How the holy hell should I know?! Some kind of stupid pagan show that those pansy-assess like to watch." Hidan replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hidan, don't make me kill you."

"Pff, as if you could. Did you forget that I am immortal? you fuckwit!" Hidan snorted, dismissing the threat. "Well why are we here in the first place?" He asked, pointing at the telephone booth in front of them.

"Our client in the land of marshes is not giving the agreed upon payment for our last mission. So we need to call him and tell what we think of it. Hence the phone-booth."

"How much were he giving us anyway?"

"One hundred and fifty million ryo's."

"Then how much will he give us?"

"Sixty million ryo's."

"Only sixty fucking million-that _asshole_ "

"Yes Hidan, I have to make a call to our client to make him remember our agreement."

"Yeah, let me do it. I'll give that little fucker a piece of my mind." Hidan offered enthusiastically. It was about time that he dusted up his 'conversational skills'.

"Hmm, in most cases I would've said no. But since communication is your _specialty,_ I'll let you do it."

"Okay, give me that asshole's number." Hidan said eagerly and was given a paper slip with the clients number.

He walked up to the phone-booth and found that it was preoccupied.

"Miss, can I use the phone?" He asked politely, not wanting to gain unnecessary attention by just throwing her out.

"Ooh Janice, its been so long dear. How you've been doing?" The woman that was inside the counter continued her call, not minding Hidan.

"Miss, can I please use the phone... its urgent!" Hidan asked again, quickly getting impatient.

"Yeah, I know right?! Poor Timothy, he must be devastated!"

"Oh for the love of all that is evil and unholy, can I please use the fucking phone?" Hidan looked liked he was about to blow a gasket.

"What do you mean 'He is seeing somebody'?"

"Okay that's it! I've had it!" Hidan said, kicking the door open.

"MOVE SLUT MOVE!" he threw the screaming woman out of the booth.

Kakuzu watched in mild amusement as the woman ran away screaming in terror. He then watched as Hidan furiously tapped several buttons on the phone and picked up the receiver.

The phone ringed for sometime and after awhile an attendant answered on the other line.

"Hey listen bitch, is your shithead of a leader there?" Was Hidan's impatient enquiry and Kakuzu could hear some angry mumbling from the other side.

"What do you mean _'Who the hell are you?'_? Just give him the damn phone or I swear, I'll shove a telephone pole up your hairy ass!"

A few well placed threats and the phone was quickly given to the village leader aka the client.

"Oh well hello shithead! Remember me? The dashing and charming Hidan!? The most loyal and trusted follower of the oh so mighty Jashin-sama!?"

There was a long pause.

"What do you mean you don't fucking remember me?! The partner of that grumpy asshole Kakuzu!? Oh now you remember, you blasphemer."

Kakuzu had an uncharacteristically smug smile when he heard that. Of course they would remember him. Most of his organ 'donors' were from that village. There was nothing more satisfying than inspiring fear... and _money_. Definitely money. In fact money comes first, then inspiring fear, and then his hearts.

"Now listen carefully _fuckface_ , where is the full amount of money that you said you would give us? I don't give a shit if you don't have the fucking money. Are you listening to me asshole? If you don't give the full amount by the end of this week, I'm goanna shove the fucking phone in your stinking butthole! No, no, _fuck you_! Yes this week- _no_ , are you fucking deaf?! I don't want your goddamn apology."

Several more curse words later.

"Hey don't try to flatter me you dimwit, I don't swing that way... I want fucking compensation for the shit you just put me through... What the hell do you mean when you say that _'You'll pay compensation by giving me a free show'_?... I'm not fuckin' gay, you sick-freak!"

Hidan was definitely not gay according to the billings in Kakuzu's treasury book. The amount of _precious_ _money_ that the religious man spend on brothels made hating him more easy for Kakuzu. Another reason that made him hate Hidan was that he made getting laid look easy, with his charming, pretty boy looks and that aggravating, coy smile that looked purposely suggestive, seeming to say—

I know I'm hot and I know you like what you see, but you can't touch this. Haha!

The fucker.

"Okay, I'll say this only once more, I don't want to see you striptease. I like women, not men. Hidan likes boobs. Say it with me, since your fucked up brain is too messed up to be working properly. Hidan likes boobs... B.O.O.B.S... BOOBS! No you idiot, I don't want to see your manly boobs. Are you on fucking crack or something?"

Kakuzu sighed. This certainly was getting nowhere. The conversation seemed to have gone from money to Icha Icha Bro-Romance. _Hmm_ , he didn't know that Jiraiya was also into writing that type of things. Maybe it could be just a commercial trick to appeal to a wide variety of readers. Well, it certainly was super effective if the Toad Sanin's bank balance was anything to go by, much to Kakuzu's jealousy. Maybe he should try his hand at writing smut. He could've bet that the previous owner of his right hand was an author.

He looked at the tallying call cost and saw much to his horror that it has amount to... _three hundred ryo's_. WTF?! Have they been talking that long? Well, it is an international call. Anymore money and he was going to have five heart attacks all at once.

He decided to quicken things along before he was taken to a cardiologist- make that five cardiologists. All that wasted money. In the end, he might end up taking the doctors hearts.

"Hidan, don't go off track. Nobody wants to hear your sexual preferences." He called out, not wanting to go through the tedious task of acquiring five new hearts.

"Oh fuck you Kakuzu." Hidan bit back, but unfortunately their client took that as an invitation for a threesome.

"No, not you, you dumbfuck, I was talking to my partner. Again with the fucking YAOI. Listen closely, the only things I like in this world are women and Jashin-sama... _You heathen motherfucker_ , Jashin is not the name of a stripper you idiot. I should rip you to pieces for calling Lord Jashin a stripper."

What followed was a series of rather creative curse words and death threats, a few of which were anatomically not possible. I mean, How can you strangle someone with his own spinal cord before you crucify him? He'll just slide right out. Duh!

"Then what would be a good stripper name, huh?... well I know a few of them from my personal experiences... Stanky McPussy, Anita Dick, Scratchy McDrips, Haywood Jablomi, Cravin Morhead, Ilick Uranus, Karma Slutra, Cuntanna... I personally love Cuntanna, she is a real sweetheart... Then there are Ichi Ballz, Herpaicia, Shelly Crevice, Shakin MaFlap and Cinnamon Buns... Well, I like to call her Cyn... _Wait_ , you know her? She is your distant cousin!? Well tell her that I'll see her on Saturday... _No_ you anal-lover, I don't want you to come instead."

Hidan then turned to him and asked, "Hey Kakuzu, Do you know any stripper names?"

"Hidan," Kakuzu said, which was a call for his partner to end the conversation rather than a name suggestion.

"Yeah, this one's name is Hida _-hey_ , that's my fucking name... I'm not a stripper you idiot. _No,_ I won't pole dance for you shithead. Who the holy-fuck do you think I am, _Kim Kardashian_!?"

Kakuzu once again checked the call cost... _six-freaking-hundred ryo's_. He could already feel two of his hearts go into cardiac arrest.

" _No,_ I don't want your goddamn cheque- _No_ , what the flying-fuck is an ATM?... I want the fucking money in notes of one fucking thousand, oh yes fucker! Or I promise to Lord Jashin, I'll shove a rusty phone so far up your pansy-ass you'll be shitting cable for a week, seriously. Yeah, yeah, good fucking day to you too, cocksucker."

"Well, what did he say?" Kakuzu asked, looking at Hidan expectantly.

"That motherfucker will personally come over tomorrow with the one hundred and fifty million ryo's. Oh, and I got an extra ten million for you know compensation." Hidan replied, looking extremely smug with himself.

"Excellent!" he rubbed his hands together, thinking about all that money. "And it seems that you got yourself a date with our client, too."

"Haha... Laugh it up you asshole"

"At least you are good for something... however minute and trivial."

"Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Hidan shouted indignantly.

Kakuzu as usual tried his best to ignore him.

"Shut up Hidan, the leader is contacting us."

"Damn that crazy-eyed freak, he is an even more asshole than you."

* * *

 **[Several more minutes earlier]**

A beautiful palace could be seen at the far distance. Its beauty further complimented by the Sakura trees that lined its front. Truly a magnificent work of art that would last for years...

"Art..." Well it would have if Deidara hadn't found it fitting to blow it to kingdom come.

"... Is an explosion!" Deidara cheered, arms raised in joy.

He looked at the destruction and blinked sheepishly. He may have overdid it a little with the explosives.

He blushed and crossed his arms, looking defensive, "Its art!"

"I still don't get what your art is about." Sasori sighed.

"Soon, you'll understand the aesthetics of something that's fleeting, un."

"Hm? It's the leader."

* * *

 **[Several, several minutes earlier]**

If one were to look from afar, you would think that a shark and fern are walking through the streets. But if you look closely you could see that it was just an irritated Kisame and a overly cheerful Zetsu... well, an overly cheerful white Zetsu. Black Zetsu would rather eat you than have fun with you.

"Hey Kisame, do you want to hear a documentary about carnivorous plants?" White Zetsu asked cheerfully.

"Only if you allow me to give a presentation on sharks who sometimes eat plants if they piss them off... especially annoying multi coloured Venus Fly Traps."

There was a small pause and after a while white Zetsu asked. "So it is a no then?"

"Yes, definitely a no..." Kisame nodded, fighting back the urge to strangle his cannibalistic partner. "I really miss my former partner." He grumbled under his breath.

" **Leader-sama is contacting us"** Black Zetsu announced.

* * *

 **[Several, several, several-well you guys know where I am going with this-minutes earlier]**

Naruto looked on with a indifferent gaze as his partner remained curled up in bed, sleeping heavily.

She tended to sleep a lot these days. Appearing to be a bit overly tired after missions. He wondered what the reason was. He had chalked it up to her having a mild case of narcolepsy or just being plain lazy.

Whatever the reason was, it was now way past the time when she usually wakes up. So him being the good partner he was, decided to wake her up the old fashioned way...

He calmly walked closer to the bed. Raised his right leg. And then gave a swift kick to her side that send her tumbling to the floor with a rather embarrassing 'KYAAAA!'.

Yes, a very good partner indeed.

He could hear some grumbling from the floor as a still sleepy Izumi tried to curl up on the mattress.

He gave another small kick for good measure and got a monotonous 'OW' in return.

"Wake up loser, its way past 6 a.m." he told blankly, giving another kick, making her jump up holding a kunai in defence.

He watched patiently as she blinked, shaking the sleepiness out of her head and looked at the time.

"Bastard, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she growled at him for the abrupt and untimely awakening.

"Oh, you looked so cute with your face half covered in spit, I didn't have the heart to wake you."

She blushed and wiped the drool off her mouth with her sleeve.

"Jackass!" she grumbled under her breath.

"Pein send a message earlier, apparently he want to meet us at our hideout in Ame." Naruto informed, ignoring her grumbling. "He wants us there today itself, so get ready loser." He said and quickly ducked to avoid the flower vase that was thrown at him.

Sometimes it was just too easy to get on her nerves.

* * *

 **[Amegakure no Sato]**

Naruto and Izumi walked through candle lit hallway that provided only barely enough lighting to see.

But there was no point in complaining about it, since the leader of Akatsuki thought it would be quite quaint to hold their stupid monthly meetings in a cave.

After all, with their notorious dampness, cold, fungi, blind mutant animals and air that reeked of death, who could resist? Not to mention the atmosphere. It was pure genius, obviously.

They walked in to see the members of the Akatsuki (minus a few) gathered inside.

Izumi did a quick mental survey of everyone who was currently present inside the cave,

One extremely beautiful and elegant, raven-haired Uchiha woman (who can kick her partners ass any time of the day, thank you very much)- Check

One blond-haired, blue-eyed idiot (who sometimes makes her want to shove her foot or tongue down his throat, depends on her mood) whose ass belong to her(and _only_ her) even if he haven't realised it yet- Check

One blue-skinned man with pointed teeth who used to be her partner, and looks like a land shark(but not really)- Check

One black and white plant thingy who apparently likes to eat humans for dessert and use their bones as toothpick- Check

One hunchbacked man who is actually a puppet which was made of wood (which are indirectly acquired by cutting down trees, all the more reason for her to Amaterasu him. Cuz she liked trees, they lacked hatred. Foolish little trees)- Check

One blond-haired, blue-eyed idiot (who was not HER idiot) having three extra mouths and looks like a transvestite- Check

One grumpy looking miser who looks like he was stitched up(probably with shoelaces) and is apparently older than the Sphinx- Check

One spiral mask wearing weirdo who goes by the name Tobi but is actually an ancient Uchiha who she was surely going to kill(slooooowly)- Check

One blue-haired bitch (who was nowhere near as beautiful or elegant as thy truly) who uses some sort of origami jutsu with paper which are also indirectly acquired by cutting down the poor foolish little trees, which directly makes her prime candidate for using the Mind-Fuck-no-Jutsu(Tsukuyomi)- Check

One orange-haired, crazy-eyed man, who has some sort of weird fetish for studs and apparently thinks that he is God. Foolish Little Leader- Uncheck... Hmm apparently their Foolish Little Leader has not yet arrived.

So, he is tardy too. All the more reason why she should take over the Akatsuki.

That seems to be everyone... Wait?! Was she missing someone?

"DIE! FUCKER! DIE!"

Suddenly she dodged as a very furious looking Hidan lunged at Naruto from behind in a (not-so-very) surprise attack.

Ah, Yes!... One greasy-white-haired Jashinist who is crazier than a road lizard- Check

"Are we going to go through this again?" Naruto asked bored, easily dodging the rabid attack.

"I thought that I had already made it clear last time that you are clearly far inferior to me."

"Inferior my ass! I'm goanna fucking crucify you for the shit that you put me through." Hidan growled, "I had to use fucking Vaseline for a month."

"Can we call it even if I bought you more Vaseline?" Naruto asked, dodging another scythe slash.

"Because Kami knows that you need it desperately." He said smirking at the mild burn marks on the Jashinists face.

"We can call it even when I rip out your spinal cord and use it as a hockey-stick." Hidan growled, randomly slashing away with his scythe.

"I'll repeat what I said before... You may try, but you wont succeed." Naruto dodged another lethal strike, this was turning out to be a rather 'entertaining' conversation.

"I can damn well try... Now stay still so I can fucking kill you."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Uh? For the chance to go to Jashinist Hell?!" Hidan offered thoughtfully.

"Thank you, but I think that I'll pass."

"It wasn't an option dickshit!"

Hidan once again lunged at Naruto, who sidestepped causing the Jashin worshipper to crash face first into the cave wall.

Hidan got up from the floor holding his bleeding nose that appeared to be broken.

There was a sickening crack as he twisted his nose back into place

"OUCH! THAT FUCKING HURT!" Hidan groaned, tears picking at his eyes.

"Oh sweet Jashin, my poor nose. I look like Michael-fucking-Jackson!"

It was at this highly entertaining moment that the Leader decided to grace them with his presence.

"What is going on here?" Pein asked Konan, but it was Tobi who answered.

"Naruto-kun made Hidan-san cry,"

"I didn't cry, you dimwit!"

"It's okay, Hidan-san... Sometimes, I cry too."

"Shut up, Tobi!"

If he wasn't a walking dead body that was controlled by chakra rods, Pein would have sighed. But fortunately he was, so he decided to do the next best thing... he decided to put the blame on someone else.

"Why didn't anyone try to stop their childish quarrelling?" He asked the rest of the onlookers who just shrugged.

"It was much more fun to just watch them try to tear each others limbs apart." Kisame said with a grin, "We were also hoping that Naruto-san would do a repeat performance from last time. And maybe this time he would actually kill the idiot." Kisame added and the others nodded their heads.

"Oh fuck you fishfuck!" Hidan said, pointing his middle finger at Kisame.

"What did you just call me you brain dead monkey?" Kisame growled.

"What!? Are you fucking deaf fishface!?" The religious man scoffed, "Maybe it is about time that you went into the frying pan."

"Okay that's it, I'm goanna shred you to pieces!" Kisame snarled, reaching for the Samehada.

"Enough! Stop fighting, the both of you." Pein ordered, subsequently stopping them in their tracks.

"What the fuck did I do?" Hidan asked.

"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Shark over here was the one who started it." He said pointing at Kisame who growled at him for the nickname.

"You watch way too many television shows Hidan." Kakuzu sighed at the stupidity of his partner.

"Well nobody asked you Frankenstein's Monster."

"What did you call me you impudent brat."

"Here we go again." Deidara said cheerfully. This was way much more entertaining than blowing up Iwa(Nah, not really). "I wish that I had brought some popcorn."

"Oh shut the fuck up blondie." Hidan turned his attention to Deidara.

"I'll blow you to bits you asshole, un!"

"Bring it on Barbie."

"Grr, I told you not to call me that."

"I'll stop calling you Barbie when you stop looking like a fucking transvestite."

Diedara took out some explosive clay from his pocket and Hidan began polishing his scythe.

"I SAID STOP FIGHTING."

The angry tone in Pein's voice was enough to stop them from killing each other.

"We are here for a team meeting, not for some petty squabble." Pein said with narrowed eyes.

"I have a mission that I need you all to complete and this lack of comradeship between you all is the very reason that I _insist_ that you do it."

"What mission, Leader-sama?" Sasori asked in his gravelly voice.

"Konan if you would please." Pein asked for Konan to explain, it was more of a order than a request.

"There is a wedding ceremony taking place that you all have to attend." Konan informed much to the confusion of everyone else.

"Why the hell should we go to a fucking wedding!?" Hidan voiced aloud the thoughts that were going through the rest.

"YAY! Tobi love weddings!" Tobi jumped up in joy, "They have cakes... and unicorns."

"Oh shut the fuck up Lollipop Face."

Hidan once again voiced aloud the thoughts that were going through the rest... well, most of them anyway. The thought that was going through Izumis mind was '101 Ways to Torture a Tobi!'

"And fucking unicorns are for birthdays, not goddamn weddings... and also, they are not real!"

"Whaaaaaaaatttt?! Unicorns are not reeeeaaalll?" Tobi wailed.

"Yes you dumbfuck! Santa is not real too."

Upon hearing that Tobi started crying.

"No, it cant be true. Tobi wont believe it. Santa-san is real!"

Tobi desperately began to clutch on to Deidara for emotional support through this horrifying revelation.

"Tell Tobi that Hidan-san is lying, Deidara-sempai."

"Hidan, I think that you broke him, un." Deidara pointed out, trying to get out of Tobis reach.

Konan cleared her throat to try to get everyone's attention.

"Now before I was so rudely interrupted." She sent a mild glare towards Hidan's direction when she said that.

"The wedding is between the son and daughter of two companies that supply most of our income. They pay us to 'remove' rival companies. The success of the ceremony is crucial as the merging of the two companies will be most beneficial for the further funding of our organisation. But I'm afraid that several rival companies may hire ninjas from other villages to prevent the marriage so as to take out future competition."

"It concerns us, why?" Kisame asked.

"If the bride and groom are killed, it would be a huge blow for us as we will lose two of our most high funding companies." Konan explained further.

"Furthermore it would lead to the questioning of our capabilities by any of our future clientele. Thereby reducing our income." She added.

"So have they asked us to provide protection?" Sasori asked.

"No, they have not. Those fools believe that nothing bad would happen on a 'happy' day." Konan frowned, foolish civilians and their naivety.

"That's why we have to be discreet during this mission. We cant let our clients know that we are interfering with their 'private' ceremony."

On seeing Hidans unvoiced question, she added.

"That means no killing any friendlies Hidan." She specifically told that so that the homicidal Jashin worshiper would get it through his thick skull.

"Oh c'mon! Not even a single sacrifice?" Hidan started protesting.

"No. You can only eliminate any enemy-nin. And also you have to do it discreetly." Konan bit out, she could already feel a migraine coming.

"Argh, Whatever." Hidan sighed, he has not yet reached the monthly sacrifice quota.

"But why do we all have to go? Isn't a single team enough for this mission." Kakuzu piped in with uncharacteristic excitement.

He was all up for doing this mission. In his mind, more clients meant more missions, more missions meant more bounties, more bounties meant more funds, more funds meant more income, more income meant more _money_... MONEY! MONEY! MONEY!

Kisame who was standing next to Kakuzu looked at him weirdly. He could've swore that he saw dollar '$' signs flash for a second in the Taki-nins eyes.

"I am sending everyone of you because there would be hundreds of people that will be attending the ceremony. To spot disguised enemy-nin from those many people would be rather difficult without alerting your own presence. So you all shall go in disguises and blend in with the civilians." This time it was Pein who answered.

"This would also be an ample opportunity for you all to set aside your 'differences' and develop some comradeship and teamwork between yourselves." He added taking some words from Madara's earlier speech.

"Why do I have to work with all these fuckers?" Hidan started complaining.

"I already have to deal with The Greedy Fucking Arsehole over here." He said pointing at Kakuzu who pointedly ignored him.

"Yeah, I wont cooperate with _her_ , un!" Deidara growled pointing at Izumi who just gave him a blank stare in return.

"Why are you complaining so much you brat? We have to deal with your stupidity as well." Sasori grumbled.

"How can you say that Sasori no danna? We are comrades." Deidara pouted.

"No we are not comrades. I am just stuck with you until you get run over by a train."

"What is it guys, having a lovers spat?!" Hidan grinned cheekily.

"I always knew that you two were fucking homos."

"WE ARE NOT FUCKING GAY, UN!" Deidara shouted.

"And I'm a puppet!" Sasori sneered.

"Do you ram the Barbie over here with your wood, Puppet-Boy?" Hidan mocked, earning a amused snicker from Kisame and Zetsu.

"One more word and I'll turn you into a puppet!" Sasori threatened menacingly.

"Yeah, you tell him danna. This religious mongrel cant appreciate the _art_ we share." Deidara said, oblivious of the hidden innuendo in his words.

"I KNEW IT!" Hidan whooped and Kisame burst out laughing.

"Deidara you idiot, stop talking as if we actually do it." Sasori snapped at his partner.

"What do you mean Sasori no danna? The most _artful_ things that we do cannot be comprehended by these retards." Deidara said, further digging his own grave.

"HAHAHAHA!" Hidan and Kisame began to laugh out loud at hearing the blonde terrorists words.

"Deidara, stop talking you fool... And you two, SHUT UP!" Sasori seethed, growling at Hidan and Kisame.

"You just admitted that you two are fucking gay." Hidan said, trying and failing to control his laughter.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

Sasori screamed, but was ignored as Hidan began to sing mockingly.

"Deidara and Sasori sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G

First comes wood, then comes clay-Then comes moaning from their room all day!

Sucking Sasori's wood,

Wetting Deidara's panties,

Doing the 'ART IS A CRAP!' dance!"

Almost everyone began to laugh or snicker at hearing Hidans song.

Hidan, Kisame and Zetsu were laughing loudly, while Kakuzu, Konan and Izumi chuckled lowly, clearly amused. Pein was shaking his head in exasperation at the childishness of the so called dangerous S-rank missing-nins. Naruto was just looking at the hilarious scene with a raised eyebrow. Tobi was...

"Deidara-sempai, you didn't tell Tobi that you are Sasori-sans girlfriend." Tobi shouted out in joy with his arms clasped together.

"I'm not his damn girlfriend you fruitcake." Deidara cried out in rage.

"So you are his boyfriend then?!" Kisame piped in.

"For the last time, we are not queer." Sasori seethed.

"Yeah, keep fucking telling yourself that." Hidan grinned.

" _You_ ," Sasori growled at Hidan. "Its all your fault. I'll kill you."

"Okay, That's enough you two." Pein interrupted before Sasori poisoned Hidan.

"As I was saying earlier, you all are to go to the wedding and protect the bride and groom. But do it with extreme discretion, disguise yourselves as helpers if you must." Pein continued, "Konan here will come with you for further instructions."

"How should we do this anyway?" Deidara asked confused. "I haven't even been to a wedding. I blew up the Town hall that we had in Iwa."

"Ooh, Ooh, Tobi knows! Tobi knows!"

"Excellent! You shall also take Tobi with you." Pein informed, much to the horror of everyone who didn't know Tobis true identity.

"Why the fuck do we have to bring Swirly Face with us? This fucking retard is not even a official member of our organisation." Hidan asked, ignoring Tobis joyous shout of 'YAY!'

"For once I agree with the fool." Kakuzu grumbled, pointedly ignoring Hidans indignant shout of "HEY!"

"The only reason I haven't taken Tobis heart yet is because I don't want to contract whatever disease he has."

"Un, I bet it is contagious, yeah." Deidara added.

"He probably have termites too." Sasori agreed with his partner.

"I agree," Kisame nodded. "I wouldn't touch Tobi with a ten-foot poll."

Their general phobia of Tobi was the only thing that these five homicidal gentlemen had in common.

"Yeah, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Shark is fucking right." Hidan grinned making Kisame scowl at the nickname.

"I am not a teenager you idiot, I'm thirty five!" Kisame snapped. "And stop calling me that."

"Okay the Middle-Aged Mutant Ninja Shark then?" Hidan corrected, making Kisame growl.

"Why haven't you sewn his mouth shut yet?!" Kisame asked Kakuzu who was standing next to him.

"Its not like I haven't tried that yet. He bites!... And also Leader-sama wont allow me to do so." The money loving man replied grumpily.

"Can we, Can we, hmm?" Deidara asked the Leader excitedly.

"Negative. Hidans mouth is a valuable asset to our organisation." Pein replied firmly.

"Sir Leader is right," Kakuzu grudgingly agreed. "Hidan is the designated 'negotiator' in all our business dealings."

"Meaning he'll just cuss people out till they agree to sell us their kidneys." Deidara chimed in.

"Or I'll just take them." Kakuzu added.

"But cant we at least add a zip to his mouth." Kisame asked, pointedly ignoring the rude finger gesture that the Jashin worshipper directed at him.

"Again, No." Pein shook his head in refusal.

"Konan shall lead this mission with Naruto as second in command. Now go, I expect a successful mission." He added, not trusting any of the others except maybe Izumi from screwing up the mission.

"Oh come on," Hidan started protesting furiously.

"I can see why you would put 'Konan The Barbarian' over here in command." He said, making Konan and Pein narrow their eyes at him.

"But why _HIM_!" He growled pointing at Naruto who just stared back blankly.

"Its quite simple." Pein replied, mentally reminding himself that Hidan is a valuable member and he _shouldn't_ kill him. "I do not trust the rest of you except maybe Izumi and Kakuzu from screwing up this mission."

"Hey, what about me?" Sasori frowned.

"Mind I remind you of what happened the last time you and Deidara went after Orochimaru?"

"Its not my fault that the damn snake wont die." The puppeteer replied grumpily.

"True." Izumi muttered under her breath. Foolish Little Paedophile Snake who just cant stay dead.

"Enough." Pein raised his voice. "You all may go now. I wont tolerate anything except a successful mission."

"You go. I'm not going to some fucking wedding." Hidan snorted, crossing his arms. "Seriously, who the hell do I look like?"

"You won't _look_ like much," Pein said slowly. "…once I'm done with you. Go to the wedding, or suffer the consequences, Hidan. You knew what you were getting into when you joined the Akatsuki."

"Of course I did! Killing people, looting villages, capturing demons, blowing shit up—I was ready for all of that. But weddings? Pardon my French, _sir_ , but what the fuck?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Oh _fuck_ _you_."

"Stop being such a drama queen Hidan, un."

"Fuck off you transvestite Barbie," Hidan sneered at Deidara. "You and Mr. Pinocchio over there can go fuck yourselves."

"Cant we at least put a sack over his head to shut his mouth, hmm?" Deidara asked hopefully.

"Yes, he will be much more tolerable rendered speechless." Sasori agreed, scowling at the earlier remark.

"It is pointless. It is not like I haven't tried that yet." Kakuzu grumbled, "He will just bite through the cloth. The fool is consistent like that."

"How about we cut off his head and just bring his body with us?" Kisame offered, raising the Samehada.

"Oh fuck you motherfuckers. This is the exact reason why I don't want go to some stupid wedding. You all don't like me!"

"Tobi likes you Hidan-san!"

"Shup up Basketball Face."

"If you don't like it or not. You _will_ go to this wedding!" Pein said in a commanding voice.

"No, I wont go to some heathen party." Hidan crossed his arms, looking defiant.

Pein was very displeased with the blatant dissobeyence. So he decided to take drastic measures.

"Very well, I tried to be civil with you. But you leave me no choice... Everyone," Pein said, nodding to the rest of the members.

"Hold him down and tie him up. We'll just take him by force."

Hidan watched nervously as Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Kakuzu got an evil and delighted look on their faces.

Well, I mean more evil than what they usually look.

He held his scythe threateningly at the menacingly approaching quartet.

"Jashin-sama will send you all to hell if you do this!"

"Its okay then, as I am already going to hell." Kakuzu said shrugging.

"You fuckers just don't understand the horrible, horrible things that you will suffer." Hidan desperately tried to reason with them.

"In Jashinist Hell, they force you to hear some faggot called Justin Bieber sing until your ears bleed."

"My ears are made of wood, so they cant bleed." Sasori said nonchalantly.

"They will make you read a queer pagan book called Twilight."

"That's fine by me Hidan, cuz I cant read!" Kisame stated proudly.

Seeing that they were not stopping their approach, he threw his scythe at Kakuzu who dodged.

Having lost his primary weapon, Hidan went for the next best thing...

"Come here Tobi."

Hidan hefted Tobi in his arms, trying to use him as a blunt weapon.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhh, Hidan-san..." Tobi wailed. "Deidara-sempai, pllleaaassseee heeeellllllppp meeeee..."

"Anybody who touches me will get whammed." Hidan threatened.

"Throw that out Hidan. You don't want to catch whatever disease that Tobis got."

"Yeah, I have heard that hippy-titis is contagious, un."

Hidan on realising that they were probably right, awkwardly looked at Tobi who had stopped struggling in his arms.

"Oh Hidan-sempai, I always knew that you loved me!" Tobi cheered, holding Hidan tightly in a bear hug.

"Ah, Get off me you fucking fruitcake!" Hidan yelled, trying to pry Tobis arms off him.

"Guys, I think that Tobis got the hots for Hidan, un." Deidara mused and the others nodded in agreement.

"Someone get this little fucker off me." Hidan said struggling against Tobis hold.

"Stop fighting Hidan-sempai and let true love prevail." Tobi sang, equally tightening his hold on Hidan.

"I'm not fucking gay you idiot!" Hidan yelled indignantly.

"You, Aloe Vera guy. Get this idiot off me." He said to Zetsu, now rolling on the ground.

" **I wont!"** Zetsu replied, rolling his eyes at the nickname.

"WHY?!"

"Because Tobi is a good boy!"

"DAMN YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap people. I'm planning on doing this as a two chapter mission. So the next chapter would be a continuation of this one.**

 **Also sorry for making you guys wait this long. I've got no excuse to give you guys except the fact that I was lazy. Will try to update the next chapter sooner.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who have helped this story reach 200 reviews. Please don't forget to review guys, your reviews are the things that give me motivation to write. Do me a little favour and hit the review and Follow/Fav buttons at the end of the page.**

 **If you are a Naruto×fem Sasuke pairing fan. This is the forum for you:**

myforums/Deathstroke431999/10002295/

 **The great Author-chan signing out, read, review and follow.**


End file.
